The Case of the Baffled Brother
by RBHDPSMMK4EVER
Summary: There is a wedding, there is a honeymoon, there is a murder, Paul is missing, and Perry and Della are right in the middle of it all. There is a lot of romance and a lot of angst. As Della might say, "what could be nicer."
1. Chapter 1

**THE CASE OF THE BAFFLED BROTHER**

_This is a continuation of "No One Like You Has Ever Been Seen Before," The Anniversary", and "What About Us?" It is the next part of the saga Perry and Della get married again, sort of, their honeymoon is interrupted, Paul is missing, and __things go downhill from there.____I want to put a disclaimer here I am not a lawyer, I do not play one on television. For some dumb reason I decided to include courtroom scenes. Boy do I envy ESG they are so difficult to write. So please when you get to that part don't criticize me too much. I have told people if I ever think of doing this again to remind me how much anguish it caused me. Please enjoy the continuing story. I have to thank my fantabulous BETA Autumn Rose for going on this journey with me. She gave me great suggestions to make this story even better and encouraged me when I was dragging my feet through the courtroom scenes. _

**CHAPTER ONE-Wedding Preparations **

Della Street Mason sat on the floor in the large living room of their new Malibu home. They couldn't decide where to live so they kept Perry's intown apartment and bought this beach house out on the ocean for long week-ends. Piled on the coffee table in front of her were bridal magazines, folders, and papers.

Sitting across from her in an easy chair Perry Mason admired the royal blue and yellow playsuit which showed off her beautiful long legs to an advantage. There was a pencil behind her left ear and her chestnut curls were pulled back by a matching headband. He could look at her all day and was realizing she was one of the most beautiful women God had ever created and she loved him. He smiled as he watched her rearrange papers, she had just arranged a few minutes previously.

She noticed him watching her but didn't let on as she thought how handsome and relaxed he looked in his gray walking shorts and red and gray golf shirt. He had been reading the sports page checking out what was happening with his favorite teams. Pushing an errant curl off her cheek she spoke, "Perry we have to make some decisions about our wedding party."

He looked at her over the top of the newspaper and replied, "I thought it was all set."

Della told him, "some of it is. A lot depends on whether my parents come out for the wedding. They are still not happy Mae knew we got married in Bali."

"Did you explain why we had to tell Mae?" He inquired.

Arching an eyebrow at him she asked, "did I tell my parents she caught us naked in her house? No, I did not."

The lawyer couldn't help but laugh as he recalled that scene and how he almost ended up on Bolero Beach in his birthday suit as Della yelled, "Aunt Mae, we're married!"

His wife was not amused. "Thank God you didn't get out the door before Mae understood you weren't seducing her niece."

"Quite willingly as I recall," he said smugly.

"Don't make me come over there and punish you," she threatened.

Dimples showing knowing they always distracted her he told her, "promises, promises."

Suddenly becoming very secretarial Della explained, "I have got to get these final details settled. We have the church, reception hall, flowers, caterer, invitations are ordered, and the photographer is set."

"So, what is the problem?" He wanted to know.

She raised her eyebrows and said in a patronizing manner, "Oh you men, you have no idea how complicated it all is."

Rattling his paper, he remarked, "I have complete confidence in your organizational abilities my dear."

"There are some decisions we have to make together. For example, next week we must decide on a cake and tonight we are meeting Paul and Crystal to hear an orchestra/band for the reception," she explained patiently.

"It is simple," he told her. "I like white cake best, don't put a goofy bride and groom on the top, and as long as the band plays a lot of songs where I can hold you in my arms I will be happy."

Della rolled her eyes, "fine, now let's see how simply you can solve who is going to be in the wedding party. I know you want Paul as your best man, but I really think you should ask your brother. That way if my dad doesn't show up Paul can walk me down the aisle."

"Tell me again who you asked to stand up with you," he requested.

"Well," she began, "Andrea will of course be my Matron of Honor. Estelle, Janet,* and your sister in law, Claudia, will be bridesmaids."

Perry thought for a minute. Then he asked, "won't it be awkward for Paul to be paired with Andrea if I decide on him as best man? Also, you could pair James and Claudia together. Estelle can be with Denis Giroux,* and Janet with Harvey."

"You may have a point, but I don't think Bob, Andrea's husband, would be jealous of Paul at this point." Della explained. The problem was that the break-up between Andrea and Paul had been painful. It was a year before she met Bob. Maybe she should talk it over with both of them.

Finally, folding up his paper Perry Mason went over to the sofa to sit next to his bride. "Well, have you figured it out yet? What did you say Bob does?"

"He's a freelance screenwriter. He just got his big break last year and the picture comes out in the fall. That is why they have put off having a family. Andrea has been their main support. I think we should talk it over with Paul and Andrea and see if they would feel awkward."

He ran his hand across her curls and she turned and looked up at him. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

As she moved up on the sofa next to him she said, "not today."

"Then I will have to rectify that." He said softly as he pulled her into his arms. He lowered his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his middle. Soon they were lost in the sensations that were created as they explored lips, and necks and shoulders. Perry began exploring farther down as the phone rang.

Wiggling away from him she said, "Saved by the bell."

Smacking her bottom, he commented, "well if you aren't interested far be it from me to force myself on you."

She stuck out her tongue at him as she picked up the receiver. He heard her say, "Oh hi mom." Then, "you can't change his mind?" He saw her shoulders slump and her voice became a whisper. Minutes later when she hung up the phone she hurried outside.

Perry quickly followed, and there she was sitting in the sand. "Are you ready to talk?" He asked solicitously.

Her head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. He gathered into his arms and kissed her curls. "Tell me Baby, tell me what she said."

"They aren't coming," she choked out. "My father said this is stupid, a waste of money, and we probably won't last anyway."

His first thought was he would punch the man out if he was there and how could her mother hurt her like that. "It's okay," he soothed holding her close. He ran his hand down her spine massaging as he went. Della was the most loving giving person he had ever known and the most unselfish. She asked for so little and they were even refusing her this. The wedding was not going to cost them anything at all – he insisted on paying for their wedding. How could she be a part of these uncaring people?

"Are…we..we being stupid….Perry?" she somehow managed to choke out the words.

He reassured her they were not. Personally, he did not care. To him they had been married heart and soul forever. They had exchanged vows in Bali. Then after the debacle a few months ago concerning a woman from his past, Rada,* he had proposed to her again. He knew she missed the wedding all girls dream of and all he wanted was her happiness.

Her tears were subsiding, and he could feel her begin to relax. "Leaning back in his arms she told him, "you know I think I will ask Aunt Mae and Liam to walk me down the aisle."

Smiling he agreed, "that is a great idea, then we can talk to Paul and Andrea."

As he hugged her Perry suggested, "why don't we go and take a nap."

Della sat up and arched an eyebrow at him as she replied, "I know your idea of a nap and we aren't doing anything until after the wedding."

When she saw the look of dismay on his face and he started to open his mouth she jumped up and held her hand out to him. "Get into the house Mister and start the hot tub before I change my mind."

He was up off the sand and rushing to their lanai before she took a few steps. She laughed all the way into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO-Unexpected Complications **

Della was putting on the jewelry she wore with her white dress with the red, green, yellow, and black Navaho colors and triangular design. It was a squash blossom turquoise necklace with matching earrings that Perry bought for her on their trip to Arizona. She called to him, "Perry, I am almost ready."

"I'll get the car. Where are we going again?" He wanted to know.

She leaned out the bedroom door. "The Starlight Club and the group are called The Rythmonics. Paul says they play wonderful dancing music."

As he walked into the garage he commented, "That sounds great just go and book them."

"Perry Mason, you get that car. Paul and Crystal went to the trouble of checking out bands for us."

He grinned, "I'll bet that was tough on Paul having to dance with her."

Della tried to hide her smile. "Be nice now. They didn't have to do it."

She knew he wasn't listening when she heard the garage door open. Grabbing her bag and a shawl, she hurried to the car, slid onto the seat and snuggled against him. "I can't believe in two months we will be married."

He looked at her his eyes scrunched up, "Della, you were the woman with me in Bali, weren't you?"

Squeezing his arm, she said, "you know what I mean."

As he kissed her curls he agreed, "Yes, I do know what you mean."

Paul and Crystal were already at a table when they arrived. Tonight Crystal was wearing a skin tight white shiny leather jumpsuit with a long zipper down the front. Della heard Perry's sharp intake of breath. Under her breath she said, "down boy."

As he seated her he whispered in her ear, "It sure leaves nothing to the imagination."

She had to stifle a grin as she greeted their two friends. Paul explained the band was on a break. "wait until you hear them, they are terrific."

Perry turned to Crystal, "do you like this kind of music?"

She looked at him admiring his black silk suit with the tie that matched the colors in Della's dress. "I grew up on this music. My mother was a saxophone player in a girl's band,"

"That must have been interesting." Della told her. "What does your dad do?"

Taking a deep breath Crystal explained, "My dad died at the end of the war and mom passed away a few years ago from cancer."

Della touched her arm, "I'm so sorry, that must have been so difficult for you."

She nodded her head and explained, "being an only child it was a lot harder."

Trying to make her feel as little better Della mentioned, "you know I met Paul and Perry at a USO dance."

The younger woman smiled, "yes he told me it was love at first sight for you and Perry."

"Well it wasn't quite that easy, but yes he does make a very strong first impression." Della agreed.

Just then the band started playing "At Last" and Perry held out his hand to Della and swept her out on the dance floor. They melted into each other's arms and, as always, they moved effortlessly to the soothing music. By the time the set was over they knew they wanted this group to play at their reception and he gave the bandleader his card.

Paul and Crystal were coming off the floor behind them. He asked his best friend, "so you liked them?"

"They are perfect Paul," Perry said enthusiastically "Thanks so much for bringing us here."

"You can thank Crystal. They were friends of her mom," the detective informed him.,

Della noticed Perry was mesmerized by the girl's outfit as he thanked her, "This was wonderful Crystal I told Murray to call me."

She looked at him shyly. "I hope you don't mind Mr. Mason but when Paul told me how much you liked this kind of music I told Murray the date of your wedding and told him to keep that date open."

"I could kiss you," he told her earnestly. Then he looked at Della.

She grinned at him amusedly and urged him on, "go ahead Dear." "

When he looked at Paul's frowning face he just leaned over and kissed her cheek. "This is quite a girl you have here Paul."

"Don't you forget it either," the detective said with asperity.

Crystal was first to laugh, "oh you men, like two lions circling each other. Remember its Della he's marrying. By the way Della I love your outfit. Where did you get it?"

"Perry and I went to Arizona last year and we visited the Navaho reservation and bought the jewelry from a woman who has made these beautiful pieces for years. The dress I got in Sedona. I've been meaning to ask did you design your outfit?"

The younger woman nodded her head. "Yes, it is something we may use in an upcoming movie. Do you like it?"

Della chuckled, "Well I can't say it is my style but it catches the attention, especially of males. I think they would like that long zipper."

Crystal fluttered her eyelashes at Paul. "he was saying that to me earlier."

Sitting up straighter Paul said, "hey wait a minute."

As Della started to laugh, she patted Paul's arm remarking, "Boys will be boys."

Those words seemed to calm everyone down especially when Crystal suggested they have something to eat. Della remarked, "she sure knows the way to Paul's heart." As they perused the menus Della explained how Paul was always stealing her coffee and or food.

On the way home leaning her head on his shoulder his wife commented, "well you certainly seemed impressed with Crystal again."

He looked at her and replied, "you mean with her outfit don't you? I was trying to figure out if they had sewed it right onto her body. I don't know how she could sit down."

"Maybe I should start wearing those kind of clothes?" she suggested.

He grinned at her, "you my darling don't need to do that. What you wear is a big enough distraction as it is."

She squeezed his arm and said softly, "sometimes you say the nicest things."

"Sweetheart." He began, "don't you know yet that to me you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I recognized it the day you walked into my life and that has not changed in all these years."

Tilting her head she looked into his incredible blue eyes and replied, "I do know my love, but I can't help reminding you I am the WOMAN in your life when you are constantly surrounded by beautiful ladies."

"You have just made my point. I do see many beautiful women in my work but there is only one woman I want to come home to, to build a life with now and into the future."

As she smiled mischievously Della told him, "In that case I guess I better marry you…..again."

He took hold of her hand and kissed he fingers, "just try to get away from me. By the way I am meeting Paul for lunch tomorrow and asking him to be my best man. Harvey has already said yes and after lunch with Paul I'll call James. I assume you have contacted Claudia.

"I had to because Estelle is designing the bridesmaid dresses and needed her measurements. We go for a fitting tomorrow afternoon. I'll find out from Andrea how she feels about being paired with Paul. I know she really cares for Bob but was brokenhearted for a long time over Paul."

Pulling into the apartment parking lot, where they would stay for the night because they had a Bar Association event the next evening, Perry turned off the car and turned to her. "I guess we should know by tomorrow night where we stand. Then I can settle on what we gentlemen are going to wear and get fittings set. I need to know what colors you ladies are wearing."

She ran her fingers along his jawline and said softly, "remember I love you in a tux."

Pulling her closer he said, "I'll keep that in mind. Oh, by the way do you think we could have orchids on the cake?"

"I don't see why not. Next Tuesday I go to pick out the cake. You can come if you want." She suggested.

He kissed her tenderly and then proposed, "let's continue this discussion upstairs."

As he helped her from the car Della asked, "what do you have in mind Counselor?"

"I think a drink, a fire, and some relaxation," Perry told her.

On the way up in the elevator he took the opportunity to whisper in her ear some other suggestions to end their evening. Della looked at him and remarked, "you know you are insatiable."

Perry grinned, and those dimples deepened as he remarked, "and aren't you lucky."

The phone was ringing as they walked in the door. Della grabbed for it and a moment later he grabbed for Della as she started to pass out..


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE-A Major Crisis**

Della moaned as Perry grabbed for the receiver and tightened his hold on her. He heard Liam's voice. "Perry, you and Della need to get to Mount Sinai they think Mae had a stroke and it does not look good."

"We'll be there as soon as possible" Mason assured him.

Taking Della to the nearest chair he said, "Sit right here I am going to get you a brandy then we are going to be on our way to the hospital."

Tears were running down her face, "I can't lose Mae Perry."

"I know Sweetheart. Let's not panic we need to be there for Liam and Mae," he told her.

He made sure she drank the brandy, fixed her face, and they were on their way to the emergency room. Liam was waiting for them. He told them the doctors had taken Della's aunt for tests. Della hugged him and told him she had prayed all the way to the hospital. Perry asked what had happened.

Liam took them over to the waiting room as he explained, "We were on our way to dinner and Mae had been complaining of a sore tooth. You know her she takes care of everyone but herself. Well I convinced her to go to the dentist, but she had something coming in at work and had to be there when it got there so she delayed. As we were deciding what to eat she began to act funny. Her face began to look odd and it was as if she lost control of her body. I grabbed her and managed to get her to the car as she began to twitch. I put her in the backseat. I called for back-up and we got here to the hospital in no time. She was talking out of her head, but the words were slurred.

Tears were running down Della's face and she slumped against Perry. He put his arm around her and handed her his handkerchief. "It's going to be alright," he crooned.

Choking out the words she asked him, "what….ugh do they agh…what..ah…do they think is wrong?"

Liam took her hand, "It looks like a stroke. She hasn't been conscious since they got her in the room. The nurse asked about family and said I better call. That's all I know for now."

Della got up wringing her hands and said, "maybe I should call my dad and tell him."

Perry looked at Liam and getting up went to Della and took hold of her shoulders. "Sweetheart maybe you should wait until we talk to the doctor." She just nodded her head.

After several hours they were hungry and thirsty, but no one wanted to leave the room in case the doctor came in while they were gone. The lawyer went and got coffee and offered to get sandwiches but Della became agitated and he went to the nearby telephone and called Paul Drake. He explained the situation and the detective told him he would be right there.

Just as the doctor came in Paul arrived with bags of food. They introduced themselves and the doctor took them into a private office and Perry knew this could not be good news.

The tall redhaired doctor introduced himself as Sean Devlin. When they were settled he began, "I wanted to wait and see Miss Street's test results. We believe from her high fever, rapid heart rate, confusion and elevated white blood cell count of 13,000 it isn't a stroke but septicemia.

Letting out a sigh of relief the brunette remarked, "then it isn't a stroke. Thank God. If it is treated then she will be alright."

It isn't as simple as that Mrs. Mason, we need to evaluate her when she is fully conscious. We need any medical history you may know, any medications she is on, and her general state of health. Right now our main concern is to try and prevent her from going into septic shock. That is very serious."

They spread the Chinese food on the table. Della, who thought the doctor looked exhausted, suggested the doctor join them and he thanked them but said he needed to get back to his patient.

Liam spoke up, "doctor what would have caused this?"

"Well sheriff did she complain of feeling bad?" The doctor wanted to know.

"Her only complaint was a sore tooth and she did put off having it looked at." He informed the medical man.

Getting up abruptly the doctor told them, "I want to check this out. Stay here and eat and I'll be back as soon as I can."

Paul who had been shoveling food into his mouth, swallowed, and commented, "I don't want to be the voice of doom, but if the Doc is correct this can be very serious. My mom almost died from it, of course they have much better medications for it now."

Her hazel eyes wide and frightened Della looked at her husband. He put her hand on hers and squeezed. "Honey she is getting the best of care here."

She moaned, "I can't lose her, I just can't."

Liam leaned over close to her and remarked, "Come now sweetie you know what a fighter she is. In fact there is a new shipment of dresses coming and all she talked about was finding a dress for the wedding. She wouldn't miss that."

A tear ran down her cheek as she tried to smile. "I know Liam, but I don't know what I would do without her."

"Me neither," he agreed. "We just need to have faith. You watch and see she will be back to her feisty self before we know it."

Just as they were cleaning up a nurse hurried through the door. She said hurriedly, "Doctor Devlin needs to know immediately if Miss Street is allergic to anything, her age, how much she weighs, and is she on any medications."

Della looked at Liam and together they let the medical personnel know that she was about 120 pounds, she took a daily vitamin, but had no known allergies. The nurse thrust a clipboard at them and told them to fill out the rest of the papers.

As they did the best they could the sheriff remarked, "when she is better I think it would be a good idea to have Mae give us a medical history just in case we ever need it again. Do you and Perry know all about any illnesses you have had, even childhood diseases?"

She looked at Perry and said, "I guess we know a lot about each other but probably not enough medically. Other than maybe mentioning that we might have had chicken pox or measles we don't really know family histories."

"I agree," Perry added. He looked at Paul. "You know Paul we run into situations where we should probably know each other's medical background too."

Della put in, "We should know pertinent information about the office staff. If anyone should get sick having it would sure help. I wonder if we could get a copy of these papers."

As they were finishing the paperwork, as best they could, the doctor came back in. "we have her on massive amounts of antibiotics through an IV to fight the infection, we are monitoring her output, and breathing levels. She is on oxygen. We need to get her stabilized as soon as possible because that tooth is badly abscessed, and an oral surgeon is being called in tonight.

"Can we see her?" Her niece wanted to know.

The doctor looked at his watch. "One at a time but just for a few minutes."

Della immediately suggested that Liam go in first. He declined and told Della, "I think if she should wake up it would make her feel better to see your face."

Della hesitated, "If you are sure Liam, but I know she would feel good to know you are with her." Perry noticed Della's hands were shaking.

"Doctor," Perry began, "I'd like to go in with my wife she is still pretty shaky."

Pausing for a moment he finally agreed they could go in together. "Just be prepared for the way she looks. Her color isn't good, and she is hooked up to a lot of machines."

Perry assured him they wouldn't bother Mae that Della just needed the reassurance her aunt was alive. She hugged and kissed Liam for his generosity knowing he cared for Mae too.

Della was taking very deep breaths as she looked down at her aunt surrounded by monitors beeping, IV's, and she looked so small in the bed. He was having a hard time convincing her to go home until he told her he would make sure she was put in a private room with nurses around the clock and they would call if there was any change.

It settled her mind that Liam said he was staying a while longer. He assured them he would stay in touch. So reluctantly she let Paul and Perry escort her to the car.

"Is Della going to be alright Perry?" Paul wanted to know.

The lawyer looked at her slumped in the front seat. "I think so but it will be hectic for a while. I didn't really want to ask you this like this but with so much going on would you be my best man at the wedding?"

With a big grin on his face Paul answered, "I thought you'd never ask. Of course I will."

"There is one thing you need to know Paul, Andrea is going to be matron of honor. Would that change your mind?"

The detective thought for a moment. "If Andrea and her husband have no problem with it I don't."

Looking again at Della who had her head leaning against the seat, her eyes closed he said, "I'll have to let you know. Della and Andrea are meeting tomorrow. I don't know her husband that well."

Shaking his friend's hand, Perry went on, "let's just hope for the best."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR-Some Resolutions**

_I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. I am so happy you are enjoying this story and taking time to read and review. There is some spice so beware if you don't enjoy that sort of thing. Many thanks to my very special muse who taught me about the "Burst of Love". _

Neither of the Masons slept well. If Della wasn't up pacing, they were half expecting the phone to ring. As dawn was beginning in the eastern sky Perry led her back to bed. "It has to be good news that we didn't hear anything."

"I guess," she acknowledged her voice dispirited.

Rubbing her shoulders he explained, "I'll call the hospital and make sure she has been moved and get an update on her condition. I want you to relax, take a hot shower, have some tea. Honey, you have to be in good condition to help Mae as she recovers."

She took his hand and kissed it, "I know you're right, but I can't shut my mind down."

He smiled at her, "now you know how I feel when I am in the middle of a tough case."

Della had to acknowledge he was right. "Touché counselor."

"Well let me give the hospital a call. You try and relax. I'll even make you some tea," he announced.

Pulling him close to her she asked, "have I told you how much you mean to me?"

"Now maybe you could show me," he suggested.

"Go call the hospital before having other things on your mind makes you forget," she told him.

He held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, but let's not forget where we were when I bring back good news."

Mason looked up the hospital's number as Della headed for the shower. He decided to join her no matter what the news was feeling if he could get her to relax she would feel better. Fifteen minutes later he was joining her in the shower.

As she was rinsing the shampoo from her hair she didn't seemed surprised to see him. "Well?" she inquired when his face did not show his feelings.

Massaging her neck he informed her, "First, Mae has regained consciousness. It is a little hard to understand her, but she is awake. The nurse said her white cell count is down a little. She is responding well to treatment and enjoying all the attention. If they can get things even more stabilized the oral surgeon will remove that tooth and see if there is any further damage."

Trying to slide past him she said, "I want to see her for myself."

As he took hold of her arm he whispered, "not so fast young lady. You still feel very tense."

"And you think you can cure that mister?" She inquired saucily.

Pulling her against him and inhaling her fresh scent he murmured, "We could cure each other."

"Why do I feel you are trying to have your way with me while you take my mind off other things?" She wanted to know.

Perry wrapped his arm around her waist as he kissed her lips, "Because that is exactly what I am trying to do. If you remember you have a busy day. You need to be on your toes."

The hot water rained down on them as Della began to calm down due to his ministrations. She ran her fingers down his chest and wondered, "why can't I ever resist you counselor?"

"Perhaps because I make you feel what I feel when you are in my arms. All I want is to make you happy and making love to you makes us both happy. There are times when you just cause me to have a Burst of Love," he explained.

She wrinkled forehead, "What in the world is a burst of love."

He tried to make her understand. "It might happen at the office or at home. It could be in a restaurant or even when we are in court. You don't have to be doing anything special. I just look at you and feel in awe that you are in my life and you love ME. Feelings for you overwhelm me. I want to somehow make you know how your gentleness, your caring for others, how you take care of me before yourself makes me happy. So, I want to touch you, hold you, try to make you understand you are my world, everything I dreamed of, and I've had my dreams fulfilled."

Della was amazed and wondered if she could live up to this man and his feelings for her. "Perry," she finally whispered, "Do you know how much I love you and you have made all my dreams come true too? I love the idea of a burst of love."

He pulled her into his arms and began exploring her body as he felt her shiver. He realized the water was losing its warmth. He turned off the water, grabbed a towel and led her from the stall. "We need to be in a more comfortable place."

Della began to protest, and he threw her another towel and told her to wrap up her hair. Then he led her to their bed. He savored the feeling of her damp, sweet smelling skin as he explored her curves.

"You know," she told him her breath coming in gasps, "we have a lot to do today."

He silenced her as he kissed that spot on her neck she found irresistible. "Oh Perry." She moaned.

"You relax." He instructed. "Let me calm you down for the moment."

She couldn't help sighing as she remarked, "this is relaxing?"

"It better be," he informed her, "or we are doing this all wrong."

Relaxing into the bed she informed him, "Oh no you are doing everything right. That is just the spot."

She could feel how much he desired her, and she moved her fingertips down his back to his thighs. She felt him shiver as she continued to let him know how much she wanted to make love with him. "You make me feel so good, my love. Each time is more exciting."

Perry Mason, was as always overwhelmed by her beauty, her smooth creamy skin, and how freely she gave herself to him. Every stroke made him desire her more and want to make sure she was completely satisfied.

As he felt her moving to a peak he increased his movements to give her the ultimate experience. She gasped and he felt her whole body tighten as she rode the waves to fulfillment and as wave after wave of desire and completion occurred he followed her to the heights.

They were breathing heavy as he continued to kiss her gorgeous face and whispered words of love. "My dear you are incredible and make my life so sweet. I am happier than I ever thought I could be."

Cuddled in his arms Della whispered, "If I'd truly realized what kind of husband you would be I would have dragged you down the aisle much sooner."

He gave a deep laugh as he said, "Baby I tried to tell you all those times I proposed."

Raising up on her elbow she smiled at him, "you have to admit Darling they weren't really that romantic compared to your proposal in Bali."

There was mischief in his eyes as he commented, "are you telling me that was the only reason you refused me?"

"Not the only one," she said demurely.

"But it might have made a difference. Now you'll never know will you?" Della queried him with a small twist of her shoulders.

He tried to look at her sternly, "if we don't get going Baggage, we won't make it to the hospital before we go to the office."

She jumped out of bed, "oh dear now I have to wash up again and I just have to see Aunt Mae before we go the office. Then remember we have our first fittings today."

Sitting on the side of the bed the attorney told her, "then you had better get moving miss."

She had disappeared into the bathroom before he finished giving orders.

A little less than an hour later they were entering Mae private room and Della was happy and relieved to see her aunt's eyes opened and looking at her favorite niece with a smile on her face,

"I guess I messed up good this time." Mae sounded contrite.

Leaning down to kiss the woman who meant so much to her Della said softly, "you scared me to death."

Moving her hand to squeeze the younger woman's hand she was remorseful as she mentioned, "I'll try to do better. Poor Liam stayed all night. I made him go home. I am going to be fine. Now you take her to work Perry and keep her busy so she isn't calling or running up here every five minutes. If I have to be here I want to get some rest.

With a grin on his face Mason replied, "as feisty as ever Mae. I'll keep her in line."

With a look of pure affection in her eyes Mae said quietly, "I know you will. Now get out of here and leave me in peace.

The private nurse who had been sitting in the corner watching this byplay walked over to Della and informed her, "don't worry I'll keep her in line and if anything happens I'll give you a call. I have your phone numbers here. The sheriff gave them to me They are trying to stabilize her even more so they can do the surgery."

They kissed her aunt and told her to cooperate that they would stop in tonight. As they were leaving the room they heard Mae tell the nurse, "you would think I was at death's door."

Della shook her head in wonder and laughed, "She never changes, scaring us to death and by tonight she'll be demanding to go home.

Taking her arm Perry commented, "It runs in the family."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE, TWO MONTHS LATER, THE REHEARSAL **

It was the morning of their wedding rehearsal and dinner. It had been a very busy two months. Mae was well on the road to recovery. Later, the day after she had been rushed to the hospital Della and her attendants had their beautiful dresses fitted. They had a very special meaning and she hoped Perry would be surprised with their choices.

After they were finished and Estelle had sent them on their way Della had asked Andrea to join her for tea at Chen Lee's Oriental Emporium. Once they had ordered, from the extensive list of offerings, she carefully approached the subject of Paul being the Best Man for Perry. She thought she recognized a brief hesitation but then her best friend told her, "If Paul or his new girlfriend doesn't have a problem with it, I'm fine with it."

Although she accepted her friend's words she really wondered if Andrea felt as casual as she seemed. Her break-up with Paul had been difficult. At least she hadn't rebounded with Bob immediately. They hadn't met until six months later. She seemed happy. Della just hoped her wedding wouldn't bring up bad memories. Besides Paul had always been a 'love them and leave them' kind of guy. She had tried to warn her best friend but when you are in love you don't listen well.

Having gotten that agreement, Perry had finally called his brother who had agreed to be a groomsman. Neither man had seemed especially delighted about the situation. Because she regretted the situation in her family Della had hoped the Masons could be closer, as she and her future sister-in law got along so well. Sadly, there had been no thawing of the relationship with her own parents.

Perry had come into the bedroom as she was struggling to zip up the back of her white lace cocktail dress with the golden silk underskirt. "Can I help you zip that up?" He inquired.

"That would be nice," she acknowledged.

As he finished he pulled out a box and had her open it. Inside were champagne colored diamond earrings and a matching heart shaped pendant. "As he fastened the chain around her neck she signed, "Perry they are gorgeous."

"But not as beautiful as you my love." He said.

She turned in his arms and kissed him lightly on the lips and then straightened his tie. "So," He wanted to know, "am I presentable enough to take you to our rehearsal?"

Grinning at him as she recalled a very similar conversation several years before she answered, "definitely, and I especially like the blue suit and the blue and silver of your tie that bring out the color of your eyes."

"Then, my lady, we need to be on our way." Perry said as he escorted her to their car.

The rehearsal went smoothly, and they were soon on their way to the rehearsal dinner at The Palm Restaurant. They had a room set aside and the wedding party and several close friends were waiting for them. Next door a raucous party was going on and Perry stopped Della to look in at the crowd.

"Well they look like they are celebrating too," Perry observed.

Della agreed as a handsome man well over six foot and a beautiful lady not over five foot greeted them. "It looks like you are having a party also." Della said.

Looking down at the tiny woman beside him the man lovingly told them, "I told my lovely bride five years ago if she married me and could put up with me for five years, I'd give her the gosh darndest party she ever saw. Well tonight is five years and my Mae has stuck it out for five lively years."

The lady nudged him in the ribs as she grinned at him. "Sam you say the craziest things." She looked at Della and informed her, "the best thing I ever did. What about you honey?"

The brunette laughed and replied, "I don't want him to get a swelled head but yes, tomorrow I getting him for keeps."

Sam grinned, "I hope you'll be as happy as we are. Say you look familiar have we met before."

Before Mason could reply Mae interjected, "why he's Perry Mason."

Laughing the man told him, "why I always told Mae if I ever got picked up for murder I was coming to you.

Perry put his arm around Della, "I hope that never happens but if you do ever have trouble give me a call. Or to my bride here, Della, she runs the organization."

"I hate to break this up but Perry we better go before they send a search party out for us," Della informed him.

He reached out for Sam's hand and said, "it was a real pleasure to meet you and here's to 70 more happy years."

As they walked away Della turned back for a last glance and noticed Mae watching Perry walk away. Just as they were entering the door she heard Mae say to her husband, "she's got herself a pretty one there."

Their friends had begun the party without them and when Perry made mention of that, Liam told him, "we thought maybe you started the honeymoon early."

As Della went to visit her attendants she turned back with a wicked gleam in her eye and informed the gentleman, "he wishes."

The happy mood permeated the room except for her brother-in law. "What is his problem? She asked her sister-in-law.

"I don't have a clue his mood changed at the rehearsal." Claudia Mason confessed.

"Did he and Perry have words?" She wanted to know.

Claudia shook her head. "He seemed fine and enjoyed meeting everyone. The only comment he made was about Paul's girlfriend's outfit."

Della raised an eyebrow as she shared, "this is nothing," noting the forest green chiffon mini dress without any back. She has had on some outfits that have Perry breathing heavy."

Looking at the bride to be she asked, "that didn't bother you?"

"Sweetie if you knew how many gorgeous women have walked in and out of our office if I let it bother me I would have been long gone." Della confided. "Besides Crystal is very nice and a costume designer for Universal training under Edith Head.

Claudia looked at Crystal again before speaking. "That doesn't seem like Edith's style."

"No," Della continued, "but it is for a lot and up and coming actresses. Besides she seems devoted to Paul."

Picking her champagne flute Claudia shrugged her shoulders as she tried to make clear, "I guess it is just James being James."

Just then Perry came up behind her and said, "Darling we have some gifts to give out."

"Oh right, I'm sorry. We do need to get moving tomorrow is a busy day." Della explained.

An hour later the party was breaking up. The groomsmen had loved their gold flasks with their initials and a bottle of their favorite drink. The attendants oohed and aahed over the spa day they were having the next day in Bolero Beach and gold and silver Delicately shaped orchid necklaces and earrings.

Mae and Liam were surprised and excited when the couple said, "We have something special for the two people who are most responsible for Perry and I being together, my Aunt Mae and I hope someday my Uncle Liam. We want you to enjoy a beautiful vacation in Bali." They had been intrigued when Della and Perry had talked about it.

Andrea came up to give Della a kiss and said they both needed to get home. Della hadn't really had a chance to watch Bob's reaction to Paul so she asked, "how did the boys get along?"

Looking at her husband waiting impatiently she replied, "you know Paul he adapts to about anything. They were pleasant, but Bob's eyes popped at that girlfriend."

Della put her arm around her best friend, "Don't worry Sweetie. They all do, but she seems to only have eyes for Paul."

"I'll take your word for it. Well I'll see you tomorrow at the spa. We are set for ten o'clock?"

"Right," Della answered. "We will have fun. Oh, Perry doesn't look happy, Mae must be telling him I'm staying with her tonight." The girls laughed as they gathered their belongings.

Perry was not very happy to find that Della would be going home with her Aunt Mae until they met at the church the next afternoon. He whispered in her ear, "it isn't as if we aren't already married."

Della laughed giving him a knowing look, "Right, sure we are, but let's humor her. It is only one night."

There was that famous Perry Mason little boy pout he saved just for her. "I had plans."

She patted his arm, "you always have plans."

As they left the restaurant, they investigated the room where the anniversary party had been taking place. They saw the tall man with the petite woman in his arms, alone, dancing to a song only they could hear.

Perry Mason put his arms around his one and only true love. She leaned against him, "do you think we will be that much in love in five years?"

Kissing her hair tenderly he answered, "We already have been Baby, we already have been."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX, THE WEDDING**

_Thanks again for the great reviews it is what is keeps us writing and knowing what you liked and what not to do again. Again many thanks to my BETA, Autumn Rose who did a great job of editing and made many great suggestions to make this story better and more understandable. _

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, there was the sound of the surf, and the squawk of birds, as Della rolled over in her bed. Burrowing into the fresh smelling linens she tried to go back to sleep. The harder she tried the more awake she became. There were shadows still in the corners of the room but the big brown bear in the corner caught her eyes.

A smile crossed her lips when she remembered the night Perry had won him for her. It was their first official date after her flight to California. They had gone to a carnival with Andrea and Paul. She had seen the bear sitting in one of the booths with a silly grin on its face and a huge red and green bow. Teasing this man, she was quickly falling in love with, to win him for her he had called her bluff and done exactly that. Now he guarded this room.

Della had wanted to name him Perry, but the attorney objected so she named him Counselor. Their courtship had been wonderful as was working for this dynamic driven man. She had been afraid as he gained fame and notoriety, and he was as immersed in his work as she was becoming, it would be all about the work. Then there were the women. The beautiful and seductive women who threw themselves at him.

Most of them ignored her and thought of her as a necessary part of office equipment. They did not see the way he depended on her, trusted her, and made her an integral part of the team. However, if he was ready for the demands of marriage that she couldn't be sure about.

Then came the trip to the orient, the moonlit nights together, dancing till dawn, going back to their room and making love. Finally, the side trip to Bali, such a beautiful place, full of romance, and she succumbed to his proposal. When he got involved in a murder case on the trip home she began to have second thoughts. She had begged him to keep their marriage a secret. Reluctantly he agreed until the case where a woman claimed to be his wife and the father of her child. In true Perry Mason style he solved the mystery and gave her reasons to agree to have a marriage ceremony in front of friends and family.

Today was that day. She would become Mrs. Perry Mason in front of those who had played such a part in their lives. Perry had agreed she could remain his confidential secretary and they did not need to announce their relationship to clients if they didn't know. Looking back it seemed like a dream that a man she met by accident at a USO dance would be the love of a lifetime. Her world had been turned upside down but today it would move forward with fantasies of happily ever after coming true.

She drifted back to sleep and it was Aunt Mae tapping at her door to call her to breakfast when she awoke again and called out, "just a minute Aunt Mae."

Perry Mason had spent a restless night. He would roll over and there was no warm curvaceous body to wrap in his arms. Thinking back to the first time he saw her he remembered how her beauty had taken his breath away. Then at midnight, like Cinderella, she ran away from him. It felt as if he had lost a part of himself. Unfortunately, there was little he could do about it she was engaged to another man and he was on his way to the South Pacific.

Who could have guessed how the universe had played into their hands and brought them back together in a different place and time. Now she would be in his life forever. It still seemed like a dream at times that she had agreed to marry him. He knew he became completely involved in their cases and it seems as if no one or nothing else mattered, but Della always mattered. He just moved his feeling for her to that little corner of his soul that could be filled by no one else.

Oh, there had been women who had tried. Women who believed someone becoming as prominent as he would never consider tying himself for life to a mere secretary. They had offered him status in society, influence, and even political prominence. Yet, there were no riches that could compete with the inner and outer beauty Della Street gave to him while asking nothing in return. He was the wealthiest man in the world with the woman he loved by his side.

As the sun was setting on the Bolero Beach Community Church, the beautiful colors reflected off the ocean shown through the large stained glass windows. The groom and his groomsman wearing black tails waited impatiently for the bride and her attendants to come down the aisle. Each lady wore a knee length chiffon gown delicately imprinted with a different color orchid. And they carried a bouquet of orchids to match their dresses.

They were met halfway by a groomsman wearing a matching colored cummerbund. Perry's was multicolored and they had been handmade by Estelle. When Della came down the aisle escorted by Mae and Liam she took his breath away. Estelle had outdone herself and the rose and orchid bouquet was exquisite.

The dress had an ivory silk underskirt and bodice, the sleeves were capped and the chiffon overskirt was multicolored to match the girl's dresses. As she moved the colors swirled together in pinks, purples, yellow, green, and red. It was as if she was enveloped in a rainbow of color. Here was his precious bride symbolizing the exquisiteness of this delicate flower that stood for beauty strength, and love. The sounds of Trumpets Voluntary played as she walked toward her groom.

They had decided to write their own vows for this ceremony joining them for life. Perry agreed to go first, and his rich baritone echoed through the church as he spoke. "Della, the first time I saw you I felt as if I was dreaming. I never believed in love at first sight, but you changed my mind in that moment. When I thought I had lost you I felt as if a part of me was gone forever, my heart. Miraculously you reappeared, and nothing has been the same. I promise to cherish you, care for you, but most of all love you every day for the rest of our lives."

Through eyes misted by tears in her rich throaty voice she promised, "Perry I thought I knew what love was and then I met you. You turned and looked at me and my world was forever changed. I too, thought I lost you but thankfully I was mistaken. Knowing you loved me has made me stronger, more confident, and happier than I ever thought possible. For the rest of our lives I promise to be right by your side helping you in every way possible to fulfill the dreams we have shared together. In good times, in difficult times, I will be your partner in life and in love."

There wasn't a sound in the church as the sun set and they were pronounced husband and wife. They walked back down the aisle to the music of Mendelssohn. They greeted their guests briefly, who were heading to a cocktail party at the Bolero Beach Country Club. Then they went back inside and then onto the beach for wedding pictures. When they were ready to head to their reception there was the Buick sitting in moonlight decorated with old shoes, tin cans and a Just Married sign.

As Perry and Della sat close together in the back seat with Paul and Andrea in the front she leaned close to her husband and whispered, "this car seems awfully familiar."

Feigning ignorance the groom replied with a grin, "you will have to tell me about it later."

Paul glancing back at them said, "can you two wait until the reception is over?"

"Practice makes perfect Paul you just concentrate on driving" Perry told his best friend.

Andrea had her head leaning against the back seat and remarked, "it was such a beautiful wedding and the perfect place. Don't let him ever get away Della."

Grasping his hand tightly she replied, "Two ceremonies, he's hooked for good."

Paul informed her, "one thing you learn about Perry, Andrea, he does nothing in a small way."

The guests were enjoying themselves when they arrived. Bob was waiting for Andrea and he didn't look happy. Della stopped her best friend asking, "Is everything alright? I hope we didn't get you into trouble."

Smiling at her best friend Andrea explained, "he has been touchy for days. I don't think things are going well with the screenplay and he won't talk about it. Del, I am not going to beg him to explain. Come on this is your night let's go party."

Della Street Mason was glowing as she walked into the venue on the arm of the man she thought was the handsomest in the world. They were greeted by Mae and Liam with hugs and kisses. The bridal party had waited to sit down at the head table for the bride and groom. A string quartet was playing in the background as she looked at all their friends assembled to celebrate their special day.

"Your eyes are glowing Mrs. Mason," he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

She couldn't stop smiling, "that is because you make me so happy my love."

Taking her hand and kissing her fingers he replied, "what have I told you? The best is yet to come."

He had the bluest eyes, the most enchanting dimples, and she loved running her hands through that curly hair, he was the best. She couldn't imagine what he had planned for the honeymoon. "So are you going to give me a clue."

"Patience, my dear, all will be answered in due time," he teased.

They began the reception with a six course sit down dinner. The first course was shrimp cocktail, followed by the choice of French onion or baked potato soup. The third course was a fresh, in season, fruit plate just before the entrée. They had chosen their favorite filet of beef with lyonnaise potatoes and tomatoes and cucumbers in a vinaigrette but also offered their guests filet of salmon with a parmesan crust and ratatouille. There were a variety of rolls, but they had to include their favorite garlic bread. The final course offered Crème Brule with caramel sauce or French cheesecake with whole raspberries.

The champagne flowed, and guests were given the choice of a variety of California wines to go with the different courses. It was a relaxed atmosphere full of laughter and camaraderie. As the meal ended the band was setting up and the band leader announced, "it is time for Mr. and Mrs. Mason to have their first dance.

Perry took his bride's hand and led her onto the dance floor and the music began to, "No one Like you Has Ever Been Seen Before." Just as he did the very first time, they danced together, he sang the words to her. She melted into his arms and nestled her head against his broad chest. He wiped a tear from her cheek. As the music ended, he kissed her in the heart stopping way he had done the night they met. Their friends stood and applauded.

He looked into her hazel eyes and said tenderly, "The first time I saw you I thought I had never seen a more beautiful woman. I was wrong. Today, you are even more beautiful. You, Mrs. Mason are the most exquisite woman God put on this earth."

Stars were in her eyes as she told him, "You take my breath away counselor. You make me feel so special and I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Sliding both arms around her waist he grinned at her. "Together there is nothing we can't achieve. As long as you are by my side my life is complete."

"The best is yet to come my love," she whispered.

Next their bridal party joined them on the dance floor for, "At Last". Then they asked everyone to join them to such songs as, "I Put a Spell on You", "Since I Fell for You", I Just Want to Make Love to You", "Every Day I Love You a Little Bit Better," and so many more they had danced to over the years.

It was wonderful to see Gertie and her date and the office staff having a wonderful time. Even Jackson's wife got him to take a turn around the floor. They greeted Arthur Tragg and his date, the Hamilton Burgers, the newly married Belle and Roy Hungerford,* Frances Celane Gleason and her husband Rob,* and so many other friends and clients.

"Where is your brother and Claudia?" Della asked looking around the room.

Looking in the direction she was pointing Perry answered, "You don't think they could have left do you? He has not been acting right for days?"

Paul who was dancing with Crystal who was wearing a sky blue mini dress that left nothing to the imagination drifted over to them. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen my brother Paul? The last I saw him was during the attendants dance."

As he looked around the room the detective confided, "Listen pal I know he is your brother but what is with this guy? I asked if he wanted to give a toast to you and Della and he just walked away from me. He was rude to his wife and to Crystal. I got the impression he couldn't wait to get out of here."

Della squeezed his arm. "Maybe they are out on the patio. We can go look but we still need to cut the cake and there is the garter and bouquet toss rituals."

Drake laughed, "do I detect that you two would like to be alone?"

The lawyer looked at his bride with an amused smile, "this is why we pay him the big bucks; his amazing investigative skills."

Giving them an aggrieved look Della said, "let's just see what happened to them and get on with the festivities."

Just as they headed toward the patio doors in the front alcove came Claudia Mason looking frazzled. Della hurried toward her but before she could speak her sister-in law exclaimed, "Oh that man! Sometimes I could just literally try to knock some sense in his head!"

Concerned Della inquired, "what is wrong?"

"Oh Della…." She stopped abruptly as Perry approached. Squeezing her hand she went on, "we'll talk later."

The bride watched as Claudia hurried back to the head table. "What was that about?"

"I have no idea. Let's think about it later. We need to cut the cake." He took her hand and they headed for the beautiful three-tiered wedding cake topped with real orchids and roses and matching spun sugar flowers down the sides.

As they joined hands to cut the first piece Perry joked, "be gentle with me."

Carefully feeding him the white cake he had requested she said, "Of course darling, until later tonight."

"Promises, promises," he quipped as she licked a bit of frosting from his fingers.

He led her to the bandstand and asked the leader to play that special song he had chosen from Perry to Della, "My One and Only Love".

As held her tightly against him and other couples were asked to join them with their one and only love they noticed Andrea and Bob still sitting at the bridal table. They did not look happy. Bob seemed to be glaring at Paul.

Calling Perry's attention to the situation as the bandleader finished singing and the band began a fox trot she questioned, "you don't suppose Bob was really jealous of Paul? He and Andrea only danced the attendants dance."

Leading his bride out onto the patio Perry leaned down and kissed her until they were both gasping for air. "Mrs. Mason this is our night. Our friends and relatives will work out their problems. I think it is time to finish up the rituals and be on our way." Kissing her neck and working down toward her shoulder he whispered, "I can't wait to get you alone and out of that beautiful gown."

She pulled his mouth down to hers once more and kissed him with all the passion that had been building since she had seen how handsome he looked in his tails. When he pulled away slightly, she sighed, "as attractive as you look, I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"Then my love let's thank our guests, get the ceremonies over, and be on our way."

Della looked at him puzzled as she mentioned, "you have never told me where we are going."

"Patience, sweetheart, you won't be disappointed with my surprise," he assured her.

Gertie's boyfriend caught the garter, and Crystal caught the bouquet. Mae and Liam assured them with Paul's help they would handle things from then on so the newlyweds could be on their way.

After gathering everything from the back of the Buick with Paul and Liam's help Perry led his bride to a new shiny black Cadillac convertible as their guests showered them with rice and good wishes. Della was smiling and waving until everyone was out of sight.

Finally, she slipped off her shoes, and relaxed against her husband's shoulder. "It was beautiful wedding you have made me so happy."

"I hope you are always this happy with me, Baby."

Looking at him mischievously she answered, "why I would be especially, Mr. Enigma, if you tell me where we are going."

He looked down at her and marveled at the moonlight shining on her beautiful features. "Since I owe you a honeymoon, I am taking you back to the Biltmore in Santa Barbara. This time there will be no telegram sending me away from you" *

Della just looked at him adoringly. "You are the most thoughtful, loving man I have ever known."

"No interruptions, just you and me enjoying the amenities and each other," he promised.

"Just you and me" she murmured snuggling close as he slid his arm around her shoulders.

*The Case of the Caretaker's Cat

*The Case of the Sulky Girl

*The Case of the Substitute Face


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN, HONEYMOON INTERRUPTUS**

_There is spice! _

By the time Perry droved under the portico of the palatial hotel Della was sound asleep. Her exquisite features were bathed in the moonlight taking his breath away. Gently he shook her awake as the hotel staff hurried to help them into the hotel.

"Sweetheart, we're here," he said softly.

She looked at him through sleepy eyes, "I'm tired."

He laughed, "I know Baby it will be just a few minutes and we'll be in our room." He pulled her out of the car and put his arm around as they walked to the front desk. As the concierge looked up he told him, "Mr. and Mrs. Perry Mason. We have reserved the bridal suite."

The man looked at Della admiringly and called for a bellboy to take them to their room, "Welcome to the Biltmore Mr. and Mrs. Mason and enjoy your stay."

The lawyer finished signing the registration card and noticed the slight smirk on the man's face as he led his bride to the elevator. The bellman kept looking at them out of the corner of his eye as he gathered Della in his arms.

When they got to the room the bellman opened the door for them and tried to keep the smile off his face as the groom swept his bride off her feet and carried her to the love seat. He had an even bigger smile when he saw the size of his tip.

"Whatever I can do for you Mr. Mason just let me know," he said as he walked out the door.

There were bouquets of roses in all different colors around the sitting room and in the bedroom. Perry opened the door to the bedroom and on her pillow was the orchid he had ordered.

Smiling he walked back to the loveseat where Della sat with her eyes closed. "Alright Sleepy," he announced, "I think you are ready for bed."

As he leaned down to pick her up once more, she pulled loose his tie and told him, "not so fast Mr. Mason, I thought this time would be different."

He laughed. "You little minx are you teasing me?"

"No darling but sit next to me. I'll relax against your shoulder and you can tell me how different this time will be."

He explained gathering her in his arms, "well as I said there is no telegram calling me back to town, there will be no onion or onion tears, I WILL NOT be leaving you here alone, the car won't be reported stolen, but my love I would like you to kiss me like you did in that lobby that time."

Della looked at him hazel eyes sparkling. "Oh, you remember that and enjoyed it counselor?"

Perry grinned, and those gorgeous dimples flashed at her. "You, young lady, were unrestrained, passionate, and oh so alluring. I almost didn't leave that day."

Taking hold of his shirt and pulling his mouth to hers Della Street Mason kissed him with all the love and intensity she had been saving all day long. She ran her fingers through his wavy dark hair holding him to her lips, nipping gently, and finally allowing him access to her inner soul.

Completely lost in her embrace he felt like there was a hunger that she needed to quench by bonding their bodies as one. He was eager to help her in every way possible as they parted slightly for a breath. They did continue to explore the taste that desire was causing them to feel as if there was nothing but them in the universe.

It was difficult to tell who was breathing harder when they finally came up for air. She ran her hand down his jaw line, "you are so handsome," she whispered.

"And you are the most beautiful woman God ever created. I can't believe you are mine."

Unbuttoning his shirt Della said breathlessly, "perhaps we should take this to a more comfortable place. I believe I was told by someone that they couldn't wait to get me out of my dress."

Taking her hand and pulling her up he said, "lead the way and I will follow you anywhere."

As they headed for the bedroom, she noticed all the roses. "Oh Perry they're gorgeous." When she saw even more in the bedroom and the orchid on her pillow there were tears in her eyes. "I hope you know this was the perfect honeymoon spot Mr. Mason."

"I am so glad you approve Mrs. Mason. You told me once I cheated myself out of a honeymoon and I wanted to correct that situation. I want to make only happy memories."

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly before announcing, "I think there has been too much talking."

Perry took her at her word and found the zipper on her dress and slid it down as he told her, "I hope you know I loved your dress and you looked gorgeous."

"Thank you sir and you looked so handsome also," she added as she helped her groom out of his shirt.

He gazed at her in wonder as she stood before him in lacy pink underwear. It took all his restraint not to rip it off her. He sounded a little shaky as he explained, "I'm not sure what to take off first."

Looking down at him Della grinned as she explained, "I feel the same way."

"Come here," he requested. "Let me escort you to your bridal bed and I will join you there.

He hurriedly divested himself of the rest of his clothes, joined her on the bed and gazed at the beauty before him. Suddenly he realized he had all the time in the world to make love to the woman who turned his world upside down every day.

Gently he removed the rest of her clothes and saw perfection. Skin slightly tanned, smooth and silky, legs that were absolute perfection, glorious shiny dark curls, and a face so utterly beautiful it took his breath away.

What he never understood was why she was so attracted to him. He didn't understand it was his broad shoulders, muscular chest and arms, his long legs sturdy and straight, blue eyes that drove her crazy along with those dimples. Yet it wasn't just the body she loved but also his mind, and the way he thought. Watching him solve crimes and his dedication to his work was enthralling.

Perry took his time arousing his bride. Her breathing and sighs told him how close she was to the edge. When he ultimately consummated their marriage, feeling every moment was precious and giving her the ultimate pleasure made his satisfaction even sweeter.

They fell blissfully asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When he awoke to find she was not next to him, he was alarmed. Looking around he saw her standing on their balcony. He could hear her sobs.

Perry walked up behind her quietly and he put his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, what is wrong?" he asked. "You seemed so happy."

Turning in his arms and resting her head upon his broad chest she choked put, "Perry….I….I'm…ugh..Oh I'm so….so sorry."

As he wiped her tears away there was the fear he had done something wrong. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

Gripping his hands tightly she explained, "Oh sweetheart…it's…its not you." Della rushed to reassure him, "you…you wonderful man. Oh you made it perfect."

"Then darling tell me what is wrong," he inquired urgently.

Della looked at the beautiful ocean below them. "I awoke to the sounds of the surf and you lying beside me. I…I began to think about the perfect day….our perfect day. Then I was sad my family chose to ignore it…ignore us."

Pulling her close against him he told her how sorry he was and to give them time to see how happy they were.

"You don't know them," she said sadly. "They get something in their head, and you can't get it out."

He led her back into their room and told her, "let's get into bed you're shivering."

Once she was leaning against the pillows, he got in behind her and put his arms around her. He whispered in her ear, "Della, you are the most loving woman I have ever known. How you escaped their irrational way of thinking I'll never know. You are smart, feisty, caring, and everyone who knows you loves you."

Leaning against him she wondered, "but why can't they appreciate me for who I am, not for who they want me to be?"

He sighed. "I wish I had the answer to that question, my love. Look at my brother and me. If we could be closer I would like that, but he is always looking for an argument. I don't know what I did or didn't do. One thing he did right was marry Claudia. I figured if he was at least that smart there was hope we could be close one day."

"At least he was in the wedding," Della reminded him.

Nuzzling her curls he agreed, "You are right but I think she pushed him to do so. I still can't understand what was bothering him at the rehearsal and wedding."

His bride turned to look at him, "Claudia said he made comments about Crystal's outfits. He doesn't know her so that didn't make sense. Although she has a style all her own."

He stroked her cheek and smiled at her. "You know what I think, for now we need to concentrate on us and the plans I have for our stay here. After all this time you have all my attention."

"Just what do you have in mind Mr. Mason?" she inquired.

Pulling her down further in the bed he replied, "probably something your Grandmother would not approve of at all."

"Sounds interesting," she commented as he proceeded to show her what he had in mind.

In the days that followed they took long walks on the beach and even found a sheltered cove where they made love. Della relished this time where there were no ringing phones, desperate clients, gorgeous long-legged women, long hours, and little sleep.

The concierge who was on duty during the day asked once if they had been guests there before? He was sure they were familiar but could not place them. The new bride had to laugh as she thought about the pretend bride she had been on their last visit to the beautiful hotel.

They had gone horseback riding, and into Santa Barbara for romantic meals and shopping. Perry wanted to buy her everything her heart desired but all she wanted was him. That evening Della was brushing her hair when he came up behind her.

He slipped his arms around her waist, "how about if we have our dinner out on the veranda?" They had spent the afternoon at the Casino Club pool and he had enjoyed, as always, watching her in a bathing suit and the envious looks of other man at his girl."

Tanned and fresh from the shower she leaned against him. "Perhaps we could have an early night darling." She suggested.

Kissing her temple he murmured, "anything your heart desires Mrs. Mason."

"Mrs. Mason," she sighed, "it is sounding better all the time."

Turning her to face him Perry leaned down and kissed her lips. What started as a sign of affection became a conflagration. He only broke the kiss to lead her to the bed. Slowly, he untied her silky robe and gazed at the perfection in front of him.

She slid her arms around his neck and smiled, "you have too many clothes on Mr. Mason."

He laughed. "I only have my bathing trunks on."

Della pretended to pout, "you can see all of me, now I want to see all of you."

As he slid a finger slowly along her jawline he confessed, "do you know when I realized you were like no other woman in the world and I had to make you mine?"

Softly she replied, "No"

"When each time I undressed you it seemed like the very first time. Then I knew you were extra special. It just happened again. You seem brand new, and I will find out something I didn't see or notice before. Each time with you my love is an amazing adventure."

Running her fingers over his wide chest she told him, "you know counselor, when I have you alone like this you say the nicest things. I thought we fell in love at first sight."

"Oh, we did but we still needed to get to know a lot about each other and there were times you mightily resisted me. There were times I thought you were a dream, but a dream come true. There WERE times I wondered if you felt the same," he declared.

Della drew him onto the bed. "perhaps I need to show you how I feel and then I can explain all the things I learned to love about you." She quickly helped him remove his trunks.

Perry Mason took his time caressing her beautiful skin and his bride matched him touch for touch massaging muscles until they both were tingling. They were engaged in an ancient dance moving in complete sync just as they did when they swayed together to music. This was the rhythm of their souls.

It was as if they were creating the world's greatest symphony as they moved with grace and perfect coordination anticipating each other's action to give the other the ultimate satisfaction. As he moved his hands to pull her in as close as humanly possible, she seemed to burrow into him as if trying to create one being, experiencing the same sensations.

"Oh God I love you," she breathed in his ear. "I never felt I could find perfection, but I have found it in your arms. When we are one there is nothing in this world but us. Knowing that my love, and that only I have that with you makes all the rest of our lives bearable."

As a teared trickled down her cheek he kissed it away as he asked, "so I make you happy."

Rolling on her side she explained, "Happier than I ever thought possible. Thank you for our wedding. Bringing me here for the honeymoon made it that much more perfect. I'll never forget a moment of it."

He wrapped her in his arms and remarked, "It was wonderful, but this is just the beginning, darling, we have a wonderful life ahead and we will go through it side by side. We have just a couple more days let's relax and make new memories."

They would not have those extra days though. They were awakened early the next morning by the ringing phone. Della rolled over and answered sleepily, "Hello, who is calling.

When she heard the strained voice of Paul's secretary, Margo, she sat straight up and tapped Perry on the arm, "what's wrong?" she wanted to know.

"Oh Della!" the young woman exclaimed, "Paul is missing! He isn't at home and I came to the office early and he isn't here either."

"He is probably with Crystal….."

Margo began to sob, "he can't be! Crystal Martin has been murdered. I heard it on the news last night. I have been trying to find him ever since."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT, THE LIKELY SUSPECTS**

Della began to drop the phone as she moaned. Perry grabbed it from her hand, "what has happened?" He wanted to know.

"Oh Mr. Mason, it is so awful. Crystal was murdered yesterday, and Paul has gone missing."

Hoping to calm down Paul's secretary so he could make better sense of what was going on the lawyer asked sympathetically, "how much can you tell me about what happened?"

"All I really know Mr. Mason is what I heard. A night watchman found her body in her office. They said they thought she had been strangled. I tried calling him right away but there was no answer. When I heard nothing from him today I got more and more worried.

He knew that he had to try to reassure the young woman in some way. "let me make some phone calls," he suggested. "Who is in charge there now?"

Hiccupping she said slowly, "Faulkner, I called him. He sent out a couple guys who have been here the longest to try and find Paul, but no one has had any luck Mr. Mason. I know…" she choked up. "I know you are on your honeymoon and I only called as a last resort."

"As I said let me make some phone calls. Then I 'll call you or Faulkner back as soon as I know anything," he explained.

She sounded so relieved. "Thank you so much, Mr. Mason. You don't know how much it eases my mind."

He hung up and noticed Della had left the bedroom. As he headed toward the bathroom she came out wiping her eyes. He opened his arms to her and said, "Baby, it will be alright. I have some ideas where Paul may have gone."

"Oh Perry, poor Paul, poor Crystal who would do such a thing, why?"

Rubbing her back he whispered, "I don't know but it is important we find Paul first. Do we have our phone list with us?"

Della tried to control her breathing. "I did pack it. I wasn't sure why. Maybe because where we go trouble seems to follow."

He looked at his bride. "I can always count on you. I'll start calling you get dressed. Then I'll order some breakfast."

"I'll start packing too," she informed him.

Looking through the phone book he replied, "that may not be necessary."

She tilted her head, "no matter what happens Paul is going to need us. If the roles were reversed he would be right there for us, and he always has been."

Perry just nodded his head his mind already shifting through possible places Paul might have gone. Half an hour later he had his answer. As Della was placing suitcases on the bed he explained, "I talked to Gus, Paul called him, and he saw Paul's car go past his general store late yesterday. The cabin is about two hours from here. I don't know what kind of shape he will be in about now. I think I should go there alone. I'll drop you at the train station and you go home."

Della put her hands on her hips, and he knew that was not a good sign. Then she held up her hand and held up a finger, "first this is too reminiscent of our last trip here." Another finger went up, "second Paul will need a woman's sympathy and caring." The third finger went up, "you can forget leaving me out of this Mr. Mason, he is my best friend too."

The lawyer knew when to give in to this woman who had been so much a part of his life and cases for so long. "Alright, I have ordered breakfast. You call down and tell them we are checking out in about an hour and I'll take a shower and get dressed."

As she turned toward the phone he turned and looked at her. She had such a big heart he knew she was frightened and sad for their friend. He walked back pulled her into his arms. Kissing her curls he said, "I'm so sorry that our honeymoon has been interrupted sweetheart."

Clinging to him tightly she answered, "I know, and I love you for it, but this is one time I don't mind that our time together is cut short. Now it doesn't matter that people know we go home together."

"You, Mrs. Mason, are one in a million."

She grinned at him. "You better get the shower before we get involved in other activities."

He laughed, "and you tell me I have a one-track mind."

Three hours later they were getting near to their destination in the Angeles National Forest. Perry explained, "Gus Brandfield, has a trailer up here. He plans to build a home on the land at some point. He lets us stay there on our hunting trips if we want. Paul has known him for years and is always talking about it being a great place for a retreat.

"I just hope he is still there Perry and hasn't gone somewhere else," Della commented.

Perry looked at his wife, "tell me something was Paul so in love with Crystal he was ready to settle down? I know he really cared for her but he was also crazy about Andrea when they were together."

Della scrunched up her eyes as she thought, "Andrea is my best friend but I'm not sure she told me everything about the break-up. She was devastated. You know Paul after seeing his parents' marriage disintegrate and all the fallout he wasn't ever really interested in a permanent relationship."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "I know but I thought seeing us together and that a relationship could work it might change his mind. Just be prepared we don't know what we will find."

"Paul didn't stop into Gus' for supplies or a key?" She wanted to know.

Perry shook his head. "Gus keeps a key hidden at the trailer and only a few people know its location. I also don't think Paul was thinking about any kind of food. Anyway, I know that there are always staples there."

They honked as they pulled up at the general store. Stretching and straightening their clothing Gus got out the door before they could get in to see him. "Hey Perry and is this your bride, Della, I've heard so much about?"

She acknowledged him with a nod of her head and said, "hello".

"You've got good taste counselor. You should have brought her up sooner," the grocer told him.

Mason laughed, "I didn't want to scare her away. Is Paul still up here?"

"As far as I know unless he left in the middle of the night," Gus reported.

"Well how about if we pick up some coffee, bacon, eggs, bread, some soft drinks, and ice."

Heading back into the store Gus replied, "sure thing".

Fifteen minutes later they were back in the car and on the way to the trailer. The road twisted and turned but the scenery was beautiful. "How peaceful," Della commented.

"Almost as nice as the desert," her husband remarked.

A few minutes later the trailer came in sight and Della remarked, "this is bigger than I thought."

Perry observed, "it's not bad and I'm glad to see Paul's car parked out back. At least he is still here."

Getting out and helping his wife out of the car he went up on the porch and tried the door. It was locked. He began knocking but nothing happened. Della was getting agitated. "you don't suppose something happened to him?"

"Wait here," he told her. "I'll see if the key is where it usually is. I think Paul has his own key for this place." Sure enough he came back holding up a key. "Now stay here on the porch and let me go in and see what kind of shape he is in."

Reluctantly she agreed but when Perry wasn't back in ten minutes she was ready to beard the lion in his den. As she opened the door he called out, "I just got him in the shower. Wait in the front room, he is swearing a blue streak.

"I'm going to get the groceries and start some coffee. I think we can all use it." She explained.

An hour later a bleary eyed, bewhiskered, Paul Drake was drinking his third cup of coffee. Della was scrambling eggs and bacon was sizzling in a pan. "None for me," Paul complained. "My stomach is rolling now."

Perry came out carrying bromo seltzer. "This should help. Do you think you can talk now?"

The detective looked at his best friend. "How did you find me?"

"How many times have you told me the best get away in the world was up here?" The lawyer wanted to know.

Putting his head in his hands Drake admitted, "you're right."

As she handed him a lightly buttered piece of toast she said, "Eat this slowly with your coffee. It will at least get something on your stomach."

He shook his head and spoke, "I don't know where to begin."

"How about the last time you saw Crystal," Perry suggested

Paul moaned, "I can't believe she is dead. She was furious the last time I saw her but very much alive."

Della patted his hand and asked sympathetically, "Why was she so angry?"

"She wanted a commitment and I wasn't ready yet. I'm not saying it is your fault, but I think the big romantic wedding got to her. Also, she was jealous of Andrea. She claimed there was something between us when we danced."

"Was there?" Della inquired.

The private eye shook his head, "if there was I missed it. I care about her sure, but that was over especially after she married Bob."

"Okay so she was mad, and you argued. What happened after that? Perry questioned.

Taking a deep breath Drake admitted, "she said if I could not commit to get out. I asked for a little more time and she blew up saying I still wanted Andrea and I was waiting to see what would happen with her marriage."

"Why do you think she thought that?" Perry wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," he said shaking his head slowly, "I had told her about Andrea early in our relationship and we hadn't talked about it again until the wedding. She had no problem, at the time, with us being your witnesses. I don't know what happened."

He held out his cup for another coffee and said sadly, "She is gone, now I've ruined your honeymoon, and the police are probably looking for me."

Perry was puzzled, "why do you say that?"

"There were other people down the hall who overheard our fight."

The lawyer shook his head, "but they also would know she was alive after you left her apartment."

Drake looked at him with hope in his eyes, "by gosh you are right Perry. What was I thinking? I was so stunned and upset when I found out what happened to her I lost all perspective."

Refilling the coffee pot Della tuned and asked, "Who told you about what happened to Crystal?"

He looked startled. "Why it was Tragg who called. He had met her with me at the wedding."

"If he thought you were a suspect would he have called you?" She inquired.

As he got up to stretch his legs Perry remarked, "maybe he wanted to see what Paul's reaction would be."

"Well my first reaction was to say I would come right over, but he said they had already taken her away but he was calling as a courtesy to me so I wouldn't hear it or have someone else tell me," Paul informed them.

I think the best plan would be to get back home, find out what is happening, and see if they have a suspect, yet." Perry recommended.

Paul got up unsteadily. "let me get cleaned up first. We can stop at Gus' and use the phone."

"Oh Paul, we found out what happened because Margo has been frantically trying to find you. We need to let her know you are alright," Della informed him.

"What a mess it all started with you guys having another wedding. Crystal thought that was so romantic. After all you were married but Perry gave you the wedding of your dreams. It was hard to live up to that."

Perry and Della looked at each other. She nodded at him. Sighing deeply Perry admitted sheepishly. "well to tell you the truth if it helps at all we found out we weren't married after all."

"What!" Paul exclaimed then held onto his head.

They looked embarrassed, "we got a letter from Bali, just couple months ago that the man who married us was not licensed to do so and hundreds of people are not legally wed. That is why we decided on the big wedding."

Paul started to laugh and then saw the look on their faces. "Sorry!"

"Well we could hardly admit to that. Now there are all these consequences."

"If the press ever gets a hold of this story, you wouldn't hear the end of it."

Della agreed. "At least we aren't couples who now have children."

"Just get ready Paul," Perry told him, "we need to get on the road and figure out what we need to do next. Does Crystal have any relatives?"

"She had a cousin, she passed away a couple years ago, a suicide. It really seemed to break up Crystal. I think there is an aunt up in Portland. I guess there is a lot I don't know about her."

"Well I'll clean up," Della offered. Then we can head for home."

Before he headed for the bathroom Paul said, "I am really sorry I messed up your time together."

Della walked to him and took his arm. "This is what friendship is all about, you would do the same for us."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE, PERRY GETS A SHOCK**

By the time they had gotten on the road again it was after one o'clock. Their first stop back was to the Brent Building and their offices. Paul was almost knocked over by his secretary she was so glad to see him. He began to correlate information and Perry and Della headed to their office.

"You better call Gertie and tell her we are back and why. Tell her to come in tomorrow but not the rest of the staff. We want to be prepared for anything." Perry walked to his desk and told her, "I'll check on the answering service and if you would look at anything Gertie has left on your desk."

She looked at him. The little lines around his eyes were deeper. He was exhausted physically and emotionally but wouldn't admit it. Della walked over to him and when he looked up, she leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "we'll get through this together," she reminded him.

He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Touching his face, running her fingers through his wavy hair she told him, "you will never ever have to find out. I love you so much. Just a step at a time and remember I am right there with you step for step." She relaxed against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

It was the ringing of the phone that brought them back to reality. "It's Paul," he informed her, "back to work."

Della got up and said, "tell him to come on down so I can take notes."

Mason relayed the message and as he hung up the phone he remarked to Della, "you know the information Paul gets for us the details are often very gritty. I am afraid he is too close to this and it is going to be too much for him."

Looking up from her secretarial desk where she had been dividing papers into piles she inquired, "if it were me what would you do? "

"I don't want to think how infuriated and angry I would be," he admitted, "I would want to find the perpetrator and probably want to kill them with my bare hands. "

"So, you see…." She was interrupted by Paul code knock. When she opened the door, it wasn't to the man who called her beautiful. His eyes were red, under his eyes were dark circles, and she smelled liquor on his breath.

Even when he dropped into the overstuffed chair, he didn't take his usual pretzel like posture. Everything seemed like an effort. "I have the information," he began and couldn't go any farther.

"If this is too painful Paul you can have Faulkner give the reports," Perry suggested softly.

Giving a great sigh Paul began his voice shaky, "I have to do this for Crystal, Perry. Whoever did this to her has to pay."

Della went over and squeezed his shoulder. "We know how you feel but we are also concerned about your health too."

He looked up at her and smiled slightly, "Della, I know you care but you also know I am not doing any more than Perry would do for you."

There was little she could say she knew both men too well to think she could talk them out of finding the murderer. She just wished she didn't have this nagging feeling that when the culprit was caught it was going to change all their lives forever.

She looked at both of the men she loved and said, "let me make a fresh pot of coffee. Then I am going to send down to Clay's for something to eat. I have a feeling that it is going to be a long afternoon."

Paul looked at her as she went out to get things set up in the office. "I have said it before Perry she is one in a million."

Mason smiled and replied, "Della is priceless, even when she thinks what we are doing is wrong she is there 100 percent for us. So, tell me how complete is our information?"

Pulling out his notebook the detective started paging through it. "It isn't as much as I wish we had but I do have to say Tragg is being more cooperative than usual."

"He's no fool," the lawyer assured him, "he knows what Crystal meant to you. That may give us some breaks we need."

Della came in, went to sit next to Perry, got out her notebook, and prepared to take notes. "The coffee is perking, and the food should be here in about half an hour. Clay said they are really busy. So, what did I miss?"

Perry smiled at her, "Nothing we were waiting for you. Go ahead Paul."

As she noticed Paul swallowing hard as he began, she almost cried, but took a deep breath instead. Under the desk Perry squeezed her knee and she dropped down her hand to squeeze his fingers.

The detective began, "As I told you we had a big fight about commitment. It had a been a day or so, but I wanted to talk to Crystal. It was about four o'clock. I wanted to take her to dinner. She was reluctant and had been busy at work. She said she wanted to talk to me but not if it ended up in another argument. She had also been acting a little secretive. We agreed on 6:30 to 7:00 to meet at the Golden Goose. I got there a little early and went to the bar. When she didn't show up by 7:15 I tried to call her but there was no answer. Then I tried her apartment with no luck. By eight I was concerned."

"I assume you checked at the restaurant and your office to see if she had called you?" Perry inquired.

Nodding his head Paul informed them that was one of the first things he did after he didn't get an answer to his first calls. "Then I went back to the office and checked on accidents. Finally, I called the studio number again and no answer."

"What time was that?" Mason wanted to know.

He looked in the notebook, "it was a little after nine thirty. A few minutes later Tragg called with news but he told me not to come down he would come to the office. We both knew I couldn't sit there waiting. Faulkner was there and insisted on driving.

"So, what time did you get there?"

Again, he checked the notepad, "It was well after ten, but they were still there. They had taken Crystal away," his voice choked up, "but of course all the evidence of what happened was there. She really struggled Perry, to get away. It was well after midnight before they were done questioning me. Tragg wanted to know if I had been in touch with you and I told him there was no need yet."

Della looked at him sympathetically. "Why did you go to the cabin? Did you leave Faulkner in charge? Margo was frantic with worry.

Paul gave her a weak sort of smile before he began. "I just needed to get away. I started driving and ended up at the cabin. Then I guess I fell apart."

There was a knock on the door and one of the waiters from Clay's came in with a large bag. Della started to put out the food she ordered "You two start eating while I get the coffee," she directed.

Moving over to the table Perry told them we can eat and talk at the same time. Della set down the coffeemaker and put her hands on her hips, "I wish you would get something in your stomachs before you go racing off somewhere."

Holding her chair Perry told her, "At this point I don't have enough information to go anywhere. How about if I promise to not go anywhere until I have eaten something."

She raised an arched eyebrow, "I have heard that story before, but this time I am holding you to it."

The lawyer looked at his best friend and commented, "Married one week and she is already nagging."

"Perry Mason!" she began. "I do not nag!"

"How about strongly suggest then?" He grinned at her.

Taking a bite of a sandwich she said, "I know you are doing this to distract me." She sighed, "Let's get back to business."

Paul had barely touched his food and they knew how unusual that was as little affected his appetite. The lawyer asked, "who found her?"

"It was the night watchman, a Thomas Trimmer. He was making his rounds and the door to their offices was unlocked. He looked in to make sure everything was alright and found her and that the office was ransacked. He called the studio police and they called homicide."

He choked again as he informed his friends, "the bastard beat her Perry. If he did anything else, I was not told and did not ask."

Mason softened his tone. "What do you know about her background Paul?"

"All I know is what she told me, and I told this same thing to the police when they asked. She was from the Midwest. Her father died in the war, her mom died a few years ago. She won a Edith Head scholarship and finally a job with the great lady. She was getting ready to work on a very big movie and was so excited. She said she was never married and had no children." He seemed exhausted after he offered the information.

Della could tell Perry was hesitating to ask more but they had so little to go on. He finally asked, "what about former boyfriends, is there any other family at all?"

The detective wrinkled his forehead. "I told you she mentioned the cousin, but I think she said she was young when she died and there is the aunt. Tragg might know they were looking for someone to claim the….ah…the body. She didn't mention any boyfriends and I didn't ask. In fact she did say once it was as if we were starting fresh no past, just the future. I really didn't pursue it at the time."

Mason's face was concerned, "is Faulkner down in your office?"

"Sure why?" Paul wanted to know.

"I want him to start looking deep into Crystal's background and see what we can match with what the police have dug up. I would like you to go to the studio and question everyone who might have a connection to her. I think knowing you cared for her may loosen people's tongues. You might inadvertently pick up some information that will help. Also find out from any of your sources if they have a suspect. I know it doesn't make it easier, but this is a sensational story."

The detective got up slowly and looked at his friends. "Thanks so much for your concern and for coming to get me. How much longer are you going to be here?"

Della answered, "We have a pile of paperwork to go through. If we don't hear from you, we'll call before we leave." She got up and hugged him.

She was sure there were tears in his eyes but said nothing. He left the office without a word and didn't look back at them. Starting to clean up she looked at her husband and said, "he barely touched his food, I'm worried about him."

"I am too," he acknowledged. "He is grieving right now we just need to let him know we are here for him no matter what. I have to say I am very glad I don't have a client involved. That could prove to be a very sticky situation."

He moved back over to his desk and she followed him. He took off his suit coat and moved his head as if to stretch it out. Della came behind him and began massaging his shoulders. "Uhm, that feels good," he told him."

"You feel so tense," she remarked as she rubbed away the tightness in his neck. "What you need is something to make you relax."

Reaching up to capture a hand and kiss the palm he inquired, "right here in the office?"

"Be serious," she told him. "I don't need to be worrying about you and Paul."

As he pulled her to his side he asked, "have I told you how much I love you?"

She batted her eyelashes at him as she remarked, "not today." As she leaned down to kiss him, they heard the front office door open.

Tragg, battered hat in hand, walked into the office. Perry looked at Della and said, "I thought we had locked that door."

"Fortunately for me," the police detective asserted, "it was open, and I didn't have to pound on the door. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

Getting up to shake hands with his friend and often adversary Perry Mason suggested, "Come in and set down Lieutenant. Della and I are trying to catch up on some work that piled up while we were gone."

The policeman looked admiringly at the new bride. "You look lovely as ever Della. I can see marriage agrees with you even though you had to drag this guy down the aisle."

"Actually" her eyes sparkled as she answered, "it was the other way around he had to convince me to marry him."

The lieutenant was thoughtful as he remarked, "I can see that it could be difficult to…"

Perry interrupted him, "you didn't come down here to talk about our marriage, as pleasant as that would be."

The policeman suddenly became serious, "you are right counselor. I don't have good news. We have arrested a suspect in the Crystal Martin murder.

"Already? Who is it?" The lawyer wanted to know. "Not Paul!"

The policeman hesitated, "No it isn't Paul. I came down personally because I'm really sorry to tell you it is your brother."

Mason was up out of his chair a look of consternation on his face, "What? Why? He didn't even know her!" At that moment the private line rang!


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: MORE COMPLICATIONS**

_I want to thank everyone for the continued kind reviews and for taking the time to read this story. I hope you continue to enjoy this adventure._

The sound of the telephone, on the private line, startled them all for a moment. Della grabbed the phone and listened for a minute. "I know it is awful, but try to calm down," she soothed. "Perry is right here. You need to speak to him."

She held out the phone with her palm over the receiver, "it's Claudia and she is hysterical."

He quickly took the phone and said to his sister-in-law. "we just heard. I know it is very difficult, but I'll do all I can."

Sobbing she managed to choke out, "they arrested him at work. Oh…God…Perry..this..ugh, oh God…what a mess!"

"Where are you? Della and I will leave right away."

She was sobbing, "he didn't even know her." Gulping she went on, "it is a terrible mistake."

"Are the boys home?" he needed to know. "Who is with you? Where are you now?"

"I'm…I'm ah alone at home." Her voice cracked with emotion.

He looked at Della. "I am hanging up and Della is calling your neighbor Grace, to stay with you until we get there."

She started to protest but he was firm in telling her she needed someone with her. Della was already on the phone with the neighbor quickly explaining the situation and that they would be leaving there momentarily.

Tragg had been sitting very uncomfortably through the whole conversation. As Mason hung up he got out of his chair and approached the lawyer. "Look Perry," he began, "I hated like hell to bring this news to you, but I felt it might be easier coming from me and not a reporter."

Perry held out his hand, "I truly appreciate it Arthur but what evidence do you have? As far as I know James didn't even know her before they met at the wedding."

"I can tell you this because it isn't confidential information. We found his fingerprints all over her office and he was driving fast and erratically when he left the studio and the officer at the gate took down his license number. He was there within the time frame we have for the murder."

The lawyer just shook his head. "Hopefully after I talk to him I'll have a much clearer idea of what is going on. I appreciate you being so considerate. Della and I will go see his wife and then I'll be down to the jail."

Putting on his hat Tragg told him, "I'll make sure you are cleared to get in. Good Luck."

Della was coming back into the office as Tragg left. Perry looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Well," she began, "I got hold of Grace as she was on her way over to Claudia's she said she saw her out in the yard crying. She thought maybe something happened to one of the boy."

"What did she say when you filled her in on what happened?" He wanted to know.

"She was shocked," Della remarked, "Grace told me she knew James was very intense but not violent. What are we doing now?"

Getting their coats he told her, "We will go and see Claudia and then if you think you want to stay you can do so, or you can come to the jail with me."

Della slipped into her coat and replied, "let's play it by ear."

They closed the office and he took her hand as they headed for the car. She squeezed his hand so he knew she was there to back him all the way. He and his brother didn't have the best relationship, but she knew her husband was worried.

A little more than half hour later they were pulling into the driveway in Manhattan Beach. They had been there once before when the family moved in and had a housewarming. It hadn't been the most pleasant experience especially for Della since James had not been that welcoming to either of them. She had been excited thinking he would be glad to see his brother. When that happened, Della was upset, especially, because they both really liked Claudia and the boys.

His girl was always loving and hoped things would improve and that is why she pushed him to have James in the wedding. As they knew it hadn't worked that well in the end.

Claudia must have been watching for them because she was out on the porch before they got out of the car. By the time he got to her she was sobbing in Della's arms. They managed to get her into her kitchen where her neighbor was fixing some food.

Helping his sister-in-law to sit down he handed her the glass of water Della had poured. As she started to calm down he finally asked, "Take your time but can you tell me what happened?"

"I…ah…oh God!" she choked out, "I don't know. Gulping the water she finally set down the glass and took a deep breath. "He…James…he called me from the jail. It doesn't….it just doesn't make sense."

Claudia was getting agitated again when Perry put his arm around her. "Take your time. What did he say exactly?"

She scrunched up her forehead, "It is hard to remember exactly, when he told me he had been arrested my mind seemed to start to spin. I had to sit down. I did ask him why and when he said they accused him of murdering Crystal I was stunned. I swear to you Perry he doesn't know her."

"Are you absolutely sure?" he wanted to know.

Tears started running down her cheeks again as she choked out, "at the rehearsal and wedding he said hello politely and the only other comment was about her clothes."

"What did he say about her clothes?" Della asked softly.

Looking at her sister-in law she said, "he thought she looked kind of trampy. You know your brother Perry he has strong opinions."

Della raised her eyebrow and looked at her husband knowingly. They had been the subject of one of his diatribes.

"Are you…are you going to see him?" she asked haltingly.

"When are the boys due home? He wanted to know.

She looked at the clock and said, "In about an hour. They went to a movie and for pizza with Grace's son."

He looked at Della who nodded. "If you want, while I go to the jail, Della can stay with you. Then you can tell them what happened, and I'll come back for her and tell you what I found out."

"That would be wonderful, but I can't imagine what they are doing arresting him," his sister-in law confessed.

Perry took her hand and began slowly, "Lieutenant Tragg came to the office and told us what happened. He was there when you called. He told me they found James fingerprints all over her office and he was seen at the studio near the time of the murder."

Her eyes were wide. "What does that mean?"

"It means he is their chief suspect," Perry explained. "I need to know if you remember anything James might have said, anything about Claudia, that would give a clue as to what is going on."

She grasped his hands like he was her lifeline, "Perry!" she sobbed, "Perry he…never said…a…a….word. I…I..swear."

Della came over put her arms around her sister-in-law. "Come on sweetie I think you need to lay down and rest. Grace and I will stay here and wait for the boys."

Reluctantly Claudia got up and they led her to the bedroom. A few minutes later she came out and told Perry, "Grace is going to sit with her and hopefully she can rest."

He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Whispering in her ear he said, "What would I do without you?"

Kissing him quickly on the lips she replied, "I don't want you to find out." Then pushing him away she told him, "go see your brother. We'll handle things here."

He grinned at her and remarked, "I'll thank you properly later."

As he walked out the door, she smiled at him and commented, "I'll look forward to it."

It was over an hour later that he finally was facing his brother across a table in the municipal jail. He could tell immediately it was not going to be an easy interview and James was not happy to see him.

"What are YOU doing here?" His tone was surly.

"After getting a visit from the police and a hysterical call from your wife I thought maybe you could use an attorney." Perry informed him

"I don't need you here," James told him belligerently.

Perry tried not to grit his teeth. "Lieutenant Tragg is a friend and he thought I might want to hear about this before I heard it on the news. Claudia is scared to death and Della is with her, so someone is there when the boys get home. If you want me to recommend another lawyer just say the word."

It became evident his brother was not giving an inch when he said, "So you think with your courtroom tricks you can sway a jury to get me off?"

"Obviously you have been listening to the district attorney's opinion of me."

Unwilling to meet his brother's eyes James said, "yeah well the newspaper guys write up your antics too."

The attorney took a deep breath, "evidently you have formed your own opinion so I will write down the names of a couple lawyers you can contact."

"Oh the great Perry Mason isn't going to help his big brother get out of trouble for something he didn't do?" James questioned sarcastically.

Getting up from the table leaning his arms on the tabletop Mason said savagely, "I don't know what your problem is, but it is quite obvious you don't want MY help. So, you can call either of these lawyers and hope for the best. I'm wasting my time!"

He gathered up his briefcase and was halfway out the door when his brother called him back. "Wait a minute, you can at least hear my side of it."

Perry came back into the room and slammed his briefcase on the table. "If I come back you are just another client and I do what I do for each of them, my very best. Now if you are going to talk to me start now. Claudia says you didn't even know Crystal."

James looked at his brother, his baby brother, becoming one of the most famous lawyers on the west coast. It was going to be hard taking orders from him. "Wait! Sit back down," he said grudgingly.

As he looked at his brother, Perry realized he had always tried to be in charge, especially after their father died. His mother probably had babied him he was only 12 at the time to his sibling's 16. They had both made mistakes, but there could be no mistakes this time, James life was at stake. He pulled out his legal pad and waited.

It took a few minutes before James began. He couldn't help but wonder if his brother was as great as they said or if it was all hype. For a kid who seemed to spend half his life with his nose in a book he had come a long way. Now his life was in the balance, so was it the devil you know or the devil you don't know. Which was the best choice? James wondered.

"What is your decision do I stay or go?" Perry asked impatiently

Reluctantly he began, "I didn't do an anything there were plenty of men in line to do in that little tramp."

That statement really threw Perry. Yes, she did dress suggestively but anytime they were around her she never acted cheap. "Just what do you mean by that? Let's start with how you knew her."

It was obvious James didn't want to talk about it but finally he shrugged his shoulders and revealed. "It was about five years ago I was doing some part time coaching up here before I got hired full time. They were trying me out. Crystal Madison, the name she was using then, and her cousin, Tiffany, started coming around training camp. They were real lookers and the boys were impressed. Tiffany became a cheerleader and got involved with our star receiver. Crystal went with anyone and everyone. I used to see them a team parties and they even followed us on road trips. About a year after I first noticed them Tiffany took off and left Jeff Meyers for someone else. He was devastated and it really affected his game. We tried talking to Crystal, but she blew us off. Jeff was booted from the team. I hadn't seen her until your wedding."

"Did you talk to her?" Perry needed to know.

James shook his head, "I wanted to at the rehearsal, but I didn't want your buddy Paul getting mad or Claudia either. Oh, she was watching me I knew that. She was probably afraid I'd let Drake know what a little adventuress he was involved with."

Perry was perplexed, "why did you go to the studio? Your fingerprints were all over her office."

"Well, when all the bridal party was dancing, I took her out on the patio. We got into an argument," James confessed. "Then on my office machine yesterday was a message to go to the studio she had to talk to me. I wasn't going to go but then I foolishly wanted to tell her how she and her cousin ruined Jeff's life."

"What happened next?"

"I drove out there and there was a pass for me using just my first name, but I had to say I was there to see her. When I got to her office, I didn't see her, and I was nervous and paced around the room. Then I thought I heard a groan and it was coming from the next room. I went in and there she was on the floor. I checked her and she was dead. It must have just happened. She was beaten badly Perry. I couldn't be found there Claudia would think the worst. So, I panicked and got out of there as fast as I could."

The lawyer was silent for a moment, "I have to ask this question James. Did you have an affair with Crystal?"

James was up out of his chair his fists clenched shouting, "I love my wife I never cheated on her ever!"

The guard was on his feet starting to open the jail door. Perry waved him back. "It's okay officer. Calm down James, I had to ask."

"I know what you think of me Perry, just a has-been jock livin' out his fantasies. I'm not a big-time rich lawyer who…"

Perry held up his hands, "whoa, let's get something straight I've worked hard and I've been lucky with clients who were not guilty. I would have worked just as hard if they hadn't been. If I decide to take this case, you will get the same effort."

His voice was shaky as he said, "I swear to you Perry I didn't kill her. I wanted to tell her off but nothing more."

Brother sat looking at brother for a few minutes. Finally, Perry decided, "alright James I will defend you if that is what YOU want."

Swallowing his pride James Mason replied, "I would like you to defend me. Do it for Claudia and the kids."

The attorney knew that was as close to an answer as he would get. Getting up he squeezed his brother's shoulder. "Fine, please just try to go over what happened at the studio step by step. If you think of anything new tell me when I come to see you tomorrow. Don't answer any questions without me present."

"Fine," his brother said as he got up and headed toward the cell door, "I'll go over it and let you know."

It was a very weary Perry Mason who walked out of the jail into the late night air. "He knew this was going to be his most important trial yet."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN, RECRIMINATIONS**

All the way back to his brother's home Perry tried to make sense of his brother's attitude and how Paul was going to react to his best friend defending his ladylove's accused murderer? He needed to talk to his wife and see if she was having the same concerns.

It was well after 10 as he pulled in the driveway but David, and Sean, his nephews ran to his car. They had been crying and Perry put his arms around them. Sean, the oldest, asked, "Uncle Perry what is going to happen to dad?"

Hugging them he suggested, "let's go into the house and you can listen when I talk to your mom. Has she been resting?"

David answered, "Aunt Della is fixing her some tea. Mom is having an awful time settling down."

They went in through the garage into the kitchen. Della was at the stove and seven-year-old Jamie was holding onto her skirt. She looked up and shook her head slightly to indicate things were not going well. As she put tea together on the tray, he picked it up to carry it into the living room. The boys followed.

Claudia looked up, her face were red and puffy, her hair was disheveled, an odd occurrence for her, and there was pleading in her eyes. She reached out her hand to him as he set down the tray.

Della poured a cup and urged her to drink some. "it will make you feel better chamomile has a calming effect."

Perry tried not to smile his girl always made tea to make people feel better. She tried to make him her guinea pig, with little success, but she kept trying. "Just a few sips Claudia," he urged.

"Please Perry," she implored, "tell us what is happening."

With a quick glance at Della he began, "well James has been processed, he will be arraigned tomorrow morning, I will be there, there will be a preliminary hearing, and that will be to bind him over for trial. I will get my investigators working trying to find out what evidence the District Attorney has, and we will investigate the background of all possible witnesses as well as Crystal's family.

David came to his uncle and begged, "Get him out so he can come home Uncle Perry."

Putting his arm around the ten-year-old he promised, "as soon as I can. Do me a favor you and Sean take Jamie out in the backyard for a while."

Grace Devlin, their next-door neighbor who was still there, proposed, "Come over to the house, Sam is home alone, and I made those cookies you guys like this morning." Torn between staying with their mom and cookies and milk they hesitated.

Claudia waved them away, "go have that snack I'll talk to you later. Uncle Perry and Aunt Della need to get back to the office."

Grace squeezed her friend's shoulder, "I'll take care of them and if you need ANYTHING at all just let me know."

Della walked them to the door and once they had crossed the lawn she told her husband, "all clear."

She looked from one to the other puzzled. "What's going on?"

Perry explained, "there are some things I need to tell you the boys don't need to know."

Now she was clearly frightened. Shaking she begged, "tell me everything."

"First, James was not happy to see me, and I almost walked out. I'm not sure what his problem is, but if he doesn't change his attitude, he may have to find a new lawyer."

"Please Perry," she implored, "you are the best. We need the best."

"He has a big chip on his shoulder. If he won't co-operate, I can't do much to help him. Also, he lied about not knowing Crystal."

She sat straight up, "what do you mean?"

"Just what I said. He has known her from many years ago." Perry informed her.

The lawyer took a deep breath and Della came over and squeezed his shoulder as he started the story his brother had shared. "it seems that over five years ago Crystal and her cousin, a girl named Tiffany, were groupies for the team where James was having his try out as assistant coach. They had a great runner who got heavily involved with Tiffany. He wanted to marry her, and she walked out on him. It affected his performance badly. James had taken a liking to the young man and was very angry at these young women."

Claudia swallowed hard, "Perry it was a while ago, but James never mentioned it to me. I don't think I can take any more."

He grasped her shoulders and made her look at him. "You have to know what we are up against. When we get to court, I can't have you blindsided. You must have the demeanor that you believe he is innocent and stand behind him all the way."

"All….all..right, tell me…tell me the worst," she said slowly.

"Do you need something to drink?" He asked.

She shook her head. Perry went on. "Okay they had words at the wedding. He was shocked to see her that week-end. He says she called him and wanted to see him the night she was killed. He went out there and that is why his fingerprints were there. When he got there, she wasn't in the office he told me he thought he heard a groan and went in the next room. There she was on the floor. He claimed she was dead, he panicked, and rushed away."

"That doesn't mean he killed her." Claudia was grasping at straws.

According to the police report there was blood all over his clothes and in the car. She was beaten to death. I could see James' hands were skinned and blistered he said it happened at work. It is circumstantial evidence, but it doesn't look good. I need to find out if the district attorney has any other proof."

There was a sense of despair as she asked, "what do the boys and I do now?"

"Della and I will do whatever we can to help, but you have to stay strong and united. James needs you now. As soon as the date is set for the Prelim, I'll let you know," he informed her.

Claudia gripped the arms of her chair and moaned, "what a mess. How could he lie to me like that?"

Della spoke up finally, "I think he was just protecting you and you didn't really know the people involved. Just know we will do the best we can to get this nightmare over as soon as possible."

Looking at her sister-in-law she inquired, "do you really believe that will happen?"

"As you said Perry is the best, and he is the best anywhere. You couldn't be in better hands and he, we, won't leave one stone unturned. I called your sister, Jessica, while you were lying down and she should be here any minute."

"Della! Why!?" She exclaimed

She placed her hand on Claudia's arm, "Perry and I need to get a lot of work done in a very short time. You and the boys shouldn't be alone."

"Thank you," she said softly.

They waited until the sister arrived and caught her up to date on what they knew thus far. Just as they were getting ready to leave the boys came home. They tried to be reassuring but also felt the need to get things in motion.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE, A TIME TO RELAX. OH! IS THERE SPICE**

Della was cuddled up next to him, her left hand wrapped around his right arm. "This is going to be a really tough one."

"You can say that again," Perry agreed. "That isn't our only big problem though."

Startled she sounded dismayed, "what else?"

"Do you realize dear wife it is after midnight? I think we should head to the apartment and get some sleep. We can call Paul and see if anything is urgent."

Perry slowed down for a traffic jam and looked at his wife, "how could I have asked Paul to dig into Crystal's past? Should I tell him to send one of his operatives, himself, or just go straight to Faulkner?"

She was shaking her head, "Sweetheart that would really hurt Paul if we bypassed him. On the other hand it will really hurt him if he finds out bad things."

Glancing at her he said, "so you understand why I am concerned."

As they stopped for a red light she turned his head and kissed him tenderly, "I have faith in you that you will do the right thing. If the situations were reversed what would you want Paul to do?"

The traffic behind him began to honk as the light had turned green a minute before. He grinned at her and said, "you always make me feel better and know the right thing to say." He stepped on the gas leaving the honking cars behind and hurried to their apartment. By the time they got all their luggage in from the car they were both exhausted. Perry headed for the phone while she fixed some McCallan's and water. Della handed him his glass as she headed for the bedroom.

She was unpacking their overnight bags as he came up behind her. "What did Paul say?"

"Well there was not anyone who knew much at the studio this time of night. Most everyone had gone home. He is trying to find out about the aunt. I told him somewhat about my visit with James. We'll get together in the morning there isn't much more we can do tonight."

"I need a shower" Della told him. "Do you want to wash my back? I can make it worth your while"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Are you propositioning me young lady?"

"She laughed, "you may call it whatever you want sir, but I have the feeling our next weeks are going to be very busy with little time for play."

Perry slipped out of his suit coat and was pulling at his tie when his wife began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands over his bare chest with her fingertips and she felt him shudder. Pulling his tie free he threw it in the chair with his other clothes. He began slowly unzipping the blue silk sheath she was wearing. When he had it half way down he ran a hand along her spine and that made her press more tightly into him.

Lifting her lips to his, as he was about to kiss her she murmured, "I still need a shower and if we keep doing this I may be too tired to do much more."

"Excuses, excuses," he accused. "Newly married and already too tired to satisfy your husband."

She ran her tongue across his lips and replied, "it is not that darling but just think a nice hot shower relaxing, soothing, and invigorating as we help each other to ease our tension away. It takes care of all our wants and needs."

"Ever efficient Miss Street you think of everything. Well what is holding us back?" he wanted to know.

As she pulled the zipper all the way down and let the dress slip to the floor she replied, "there is nothing but the rest of your clothes. She unhooked her bra, walked toward the bathroom, and told him she would be waiting.

Five minutes later he was lathering her back and kissing her shoulders. She had thrown her head back so she leaned closer to him. As he tried to turn her to the front she had a wash cloth and soap and told him to turn and she began washing his back and kneading his shoulders. He was so tense and the muscles were knotted. This had been the right choice to give him a slight reprieve from what he would experience in the coming weeks as he fought for his brother's life.

He sighed loudly, "that feels wonderful baby."

"It is only going to get better my love," she told him as she moved to his front. Soaping the cloth she began at his collarbone and moved across his nipples applying pressure as she went. When she moved to his stomach and made a move to go lower, he stilled her hands. "Am I doing something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"No, my love, no," he confessed. "You are doing everything right, but it is my turn. He kissed her long and sensuously requesting entrance into her mouth. He began thrusting slowly and soon they were moving their hips in the same rhythm. His lips moved to her collar bone and then nipping and massaging the next move was to her full breasts. As she moaned, he felt himself responding to her increasing excitement.

When he moved the soapy cloth to the area between her legs and started rubbing lightly, then more firmly, he quickly moved an arm around her as he felt her legs begin to buckle. "I've got you" he breathed in her ear.

Della felt as if she has no bones, just incredible sensations as he moved his hand and the cloth against her most sensitive area. They could both feel her tightening as she moved to the ultimate peak. Breathing hard they both realized that he was more than ready for their ultimate joining.

As her heartbeat was returning to normal. She took the cloth and whispered, "my turn."

Feeling himself tighten even more there was no way he was refusing her request. She began softly and with each stroke she felt him get firmer. Again, he stilled her hand and said, "if you don't stop now this will be over too soon

Pushing her gently against the shower wall he adjusted them so she could wrap her legs around him. Pressing his broad chest against her hardened peaks he thrust into her welcoming body. He was trying his best to slow down but they fit together so flawlessly, and she was not holding anything back. His perfect secretary in the office she was just as perfect a lover as she anticipated his every want and longing.

His breath was coming quickly as he tried to slow her down a bit. "Della we aren't going to a race," he groaned.

She said something unintelligible as her need for him became more urgent. Each movement propelled them to higher heights of feeling and desire. Finally, he could hold back no more and she quivered as she tightened for a second time and felt sensations that moved through her body to new heights of delight and left her shaking with satisfaction.

Kissing her over and over and telling her how much he loved her Perry Mason was amazed at how this woman, this incredible woman seemed a part of his soul, of his essence. It didn't seem possible but every encounter, every act was different, unique, and nothing he had ever experienced with another woman.

Finally, clean, dried off, still in the euphoria of their love making, they wrapped each other in huge towels and made their way to their bed. Settling under the covers he pulled her into his arms. "you never cease to amaze me Mrs. Mason," he revealed.

Snuggling close she sighed sleepily, "Why is that Mr. Mason?"

Smiling he shared with her, "you know what I need before I do. Thanks to your ministrations I can face tomorrow more refreshed and calmer. I think I'll keep you."

Taking his hand and kissing it she declared, "that's good because I am not letting you go, ever."

He yawned as he turned out the light, "perfect, we are two minds but with but one thought." Within minutes they were sound asleep relaxed and content in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN, NEW REVELATIONS**

That next morning a little later than usual they stopped in the detective agency, on the same floor as their offices, and asked if Drake was in. They were informed he hadn't appeared yet. They told the receptionist when he got in to have him come down to their office.

As they walked down the hallway Della mentioned, "I'm starving. The cup of coffee and toast wasn't enough."

He opened the private entrance and remarked, "my darling you are always starving. We can send down for some food or wait and go somewhere after we talk to Paul."

Reluctantly she agreed to wait until they could take their time with their meal. "I don't think I could enjoy my meal until we know what is happening with Paul."

"I'll let Gertie know we're here and tell her we are going to be in conference with Paul and don't want any interruptions," Della explained.

When she came back into the office he was pacing back and forth. She walked over to him and he put his arm around her and said, "I'm nervous too Baby. I hope we make the right decision about who is investigating."

Della wrapped her arms around him, "Darling I am so sorry about this. Do you think James will loosen up with you?"

He released her, walked over to his desk, and sat dejectedly in his chair. "He has to or this may be the case I lose. Della he is so angry, and I don't know why."

She slipped up on the desk as she asked, "just what did he say?"

Rubbing his hand across his face he replied, "at first he wasn't going to talk. Then he got mad and he didn't need some hot shot lawyer. I wrote down the names of two lawyers for him and started to walk out. He stopped me and gave me some information, but he was sarcastic and belligerent."

"That doesn't make sense," she told him.

Perry sighed. "we don't have the warmest relationship, but I thought maybe it's because we don't have the same interests. He really seems to resent me."

Della got up off the desk and went and sat on his lap. She rubbed his shoulders and slipped her arms around his neck. Kissing his lips she murmured, "Let me take your mind off of this mess for a few minutes. Putting her hands on either side of his face she pulled his face to hers. Their lips met and she opened hers so he could gain access and deepen the kiss even more.

He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close so he could feel her breasts against his chest. Moving a hand he took hold of the back of her neck feeling her soft curls against his skin. He released her slightly to get some air but pulled her into his embrace quickly again. He heard her moan deep in her throat and his body reacted. If they didn't stop he would take her right there in the office.

It was the code knock on the door that brought them back to reality. They looked at each other startled and Della quickly straightened her clothes although she knew her face was flushed. Perry hurried into their private bathroom.

Her voice cracked as she tried to seem normal, but Paul was so distracted he didn't seem to notice. "Perry, wanted to see me?" He inquired.

Walking away hoping he wouldn't notice she was out of breath she answered, "yes Perry will be right out. Do you want some coffee?"

Paul shook his head, "I just finished eating I'm full."

Before she could say any more the lawyer appeared wiping his hands on a towel. "How is everything going?" He wanted to know.

"I was wrong about the aunt," he sounded dejected. "She is from Michigan and she told me that is where the family is from. She is here now waiting to take Crystal back there. She is a tough lady and indicated I was would not be welcome," the detective choked on those words.

"Did she tell you anything about Crystal's background?"

Paul nodded his head slowly. "A little, what do you want me to do? I know they arrested your brother. A friendly newspaper reporter told me his fingerprints were all over her office."

"You know this puts me in an awkward position Paul. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, but I have a brother who needs the best defense he can get and doesn't really want it to be me."

The private eye looked startled, "is he crazy?" he wanted to know

Della noticed her husband's slight embarrassment as he said, "I am just a "know it all hot shot little brother," to him. He is not impressed. I'll go back and see him later today before the arraignment and get a final answer."

Paul told his best friend, "I will admit I am not thrilled about this, but I know you and you are fair to everyone. This is family. If it were me, you wouldn't hesitate. Do your best for him buddy."

"If you would feel more comfortable, I can have Faulkner investigate this case." Perry suggested.

Paul pulled out his notebook. "I need to know the truth. I owe her that much. Now what do you need?"

Perry pulled his legal pad from his briefcase and began. "First James claims he did nothing to her. She called him to come over to the studio."

The detective sat up straight. "Why would she do that she didn't even know him."

"That is what we all thought," Perry revealed. "It turns out she and her cousin, Tiffany, knew him from several years ago."

Paul looked puzzled, "this is making less and less sense. It makes me feel like I didn't really know her at all. What is going on?

"The story as I get it," the lawyer explained, "is that Crystal and her cousin were groupies for the team where James was coaching. Eventually, Tiffany was hired as a cheerleader. She began dating the star receiver. It was a lot more serious with him than with the girl. She dumped him and he fell apart. It was pretty much the end of his career. James blamed the girls for playing fast and loose with the players."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Paul was excited. "Crystal told me her cousin, with whom she roomed, committed suicide. I wonder how soon that was after the break-up? If she broke up with him why kill herself? Crystal did tell me it changed her life. Something is off here it doesn't make sense."

Mason was thoughtful as he said, "There is a lot we are going to need to know. Dig as deep as you need to into my brother and Crystal's backgrounds. We are just getting started but if at any time you want to hand this over to your other operatives promise me you will do so."

Even as Paul promised, Perry knew there was little chance of that happening. If it was Della, he would move heaven and earth finding the perpetrator.

As they watched Paul leave he turned to Della and asked, "well what do you think?"

There were tears in her eyes as she said, "he has so many conflicting emotions. He is hurt, confused, angry, and a little lost."

"Lost?" Why lost?" the lawyer wanted to know.

She shook her head as she inquired, "how many women have we seen Paul go through?"

"More than I can count," her husband acknowledged.

"Exactly, we know he really cared for Andrea. I think their timing was off. Then came Crystal and he really cared for her and I don't think he wanted to make the same mistake twice. I had the feeling he was getting ready to make it permanent. Now this happens and he is beginning to feel he doesn't know her at all."

He pulled her into his arms. "You are so smart I knew there was a reason I married you."

She traced a fingernail lightly across his lips. "And you married me twice even if we didn't know at the time the first one was not legal. That makes you pretty smart too. So, where do we go from here?"

Perry grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Go tell Gertie we are going to an early lunch. We better do it now because the arraignment is set for one and if we wait we can't eat until I am done."

"I'll be back in a moment," she said happily. He shook his head amazed that such little things made her contented. She demanded so little from him. He was a lucky man.

A half hour later they were being served Veal Piccata at Antonio's their favorite Italian restaurant in the area. He tried to pour another glass of Chianti, but she put her hand over the top. "I will be asleep at my typewriter this afternoon if I have any more," she confessed.

Checking his watch he told her, 'Let's get you back to office. I want to see James before the proceedings begin. I want to see if he is really my client."

"Why wouldn't you be his lawyer?" she wanted to know.

He raised his eyebrows as he replied, "you have met my brother you can't tell what he is going to do from minute to minute."

She sighed, "Alright let's go back to the office," she told him reluctantly.

He took her elbow and they walked back to the office. Della went to the front office to see if there was anything he needed to know before he left for court. As she walked back into his office, he was closing his briefcase.

"Anything?" he wanted to know.

Shaking her head she informed him, "nothing I can't handle. Claudia decided not to come to the arraignment. According to her sister she had a bad night. I'll call her and tell her we'll be in touch as soon as you get back from court."

He reached for his coat. "Okay I'll see you later. Hopefully Paul will have an update for us by then.

Della straightened his collar and slid her arms around his waist laying her head on his chest. He kissed her curls. "One off the best things about being openly married is I can kiss you goodbye without worrying what anyone might say or think."

Perry put his finger under her chin raising her lips to his. Her mouth clung to him for a long moment. She whispered, "good luck counselor.

"_You_are my good luck charm young lady," he grinned at her as he walked out the door.

The Arraignment

The attorney had asked for a room next to the courtroom to have a talk with his brother before their case was called. James Mason, wearing an orange jumpsuit, entered the room accompanied by a deputy. His eyes were puffy and red from lack of sleep. Perry indicated a chair for him and before he could speak his client asked, "well what now?"

"you are being arraigned." The lawyer explained.

Eying his brother suspiciously he asked belligerently, "just what does that mean?"

Trying to be patient Mason told him, "This is where we put in your plea."

James sat up a little straighter. "So, when I plead Not Guilty they will set bail and I can go home with Claudia?"

"Unfortunately," he clarified, "there is no bail for first degree murder and that is the charge they are bringing against you."

He was up out of his chair standing over his brother, "are you telling me I have to stay in jail?" he asked angrily. "I am not guilty, and you can't get me out? What good are you to me?"

"Take it easy this is just the first procedure. Once it is over the time for your preliminary hearing will be set. If the judge finds just cause, then they will bind you over for trial in Superior Court. What I will….."

Perry was interrupted by his sibling saying sarcastically, "Oh the great Perry Mason! Always called the best lawyer in the country, master of the courtroom, so good at pulling rabbits out of hats, and the greatest grandstander! What a joke! When it comes to family he can do nothing.!"

It took every ounce of Mason's patience to speak calmly to his family member. "James calm down. I will do everything in my power to get to the truth."

Looking wild eyed James went on, "What good does it do for me as I rot in jail!"

The attorney began to gather up his papers as he gritted his teeth. "Fine! You are on your own! Go and tell them you are looking for a lawyer or they need to appoint one. It is obvious we would be working at cross purposes. Good Luck!"

As he had his hand on the door handle he heard his brother say, "Alright big man you claim to care so much for Claudia and the boys but there you go with your tail between your legs. Are you afraid you can't live up to your reputation?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Perry turned on him. Speaking viciously through clenched teeth he slammed his briefcase on the table. "As far as I'm concerned you are just another client! You just remember I am going to see this through because you did one intelligent thing in your life James, you married a wonderful woman. Why she puts up with you I don't know, but she loves you. That means you must have some redeeming quality! Now we will go in to the courtroom in a couple minutes. You keep your mouth shut and I'll do the talking. One more outburst and I will forget I have a wonderful sister-in-law and you are on your own."

They glared at each and there was a knock on the door. The Deputy said, "they are ready for you now Mr. Mason." He escorted them to the courtroom.

Perry did the talking and pled his brother "Not Guilty". A date was set for the preliminary hearing in ten days.

The Deputy was there to escort the prisoner back to the jail and before his attorney could speak the client told him, "don't expect any help from me!"

The assistant District Attorney came over and shook his hand. "We meet again counselor. I understand the defendant is your brother. This will be extra difficult for you especially when we have him dead to rights."

He knew he should go back to the office and let Della know what happened as well as his sister-in-law. He also needed to get in touch with Paul. What he wanted to do was go off somewhere and think about what was happening with his brother. He needed a lot of facts and a very clear head to figure out what really happened.

What a conundrum. If he wasn't in touch with the office his secretary would be frantic. They had promised to let Claudia know what happened. Sometimes his sense of responsibility was too much to bear. Walking slowly to his car he still wasn't sure what he was going to do. Yet an idea was percolating in his brain.

Della was on the phone when he walked in the private entrance of his office an hour later. When she saw him she was frantically waving for him to pick up the extension. Crossing to his desk he heard his sister-in-law's half hysterical voice, "Della, he should be back by now. Something is wrong I just know it."

As she tried to placate her sister-in-law, he heard her say, "Claudia, court doesn't always start on time. At an arraignment there are other cases also."

Perry signaled he would talk to her, "Oh here he is coming into the office. Wait just a moment and I'll get him on the phone."

After a moment's hesitation he said, "We just finished up about 20 minutes ago. It is a first-degree murder charge and the preliminary trial starts in ten days."

"Can I see him? Will they let the boys in too?" She wanted to know.

"I can arrange for you, but it is not a good time for the boys to see him like this. Today is Friday and the trial will start a week from this Monday. You will have to decide if Sean is old enough to handle this and wants to go to court. The judge may ask him to leave. It is a very gritty situation. There will be embarrassing questions."

She choked back a sob as she informed him, "I can't just sit here and do nothing. I know he is innocent. He has a temper, but he wouldn't kill anyone. Perry what am I to do?"

The lawyer looked at his head of office and tried to sound calm and confident. "he needs all your support through this ordeal. Go and see him and try to be as calm as possible. Let him know you truly believe in his innocence. Be sure to emphasize to him he must appear calm and collected. Della and I have a lot off investigating to do this week-end so we may not be in touch. If it is really important get in touch with Paul Drake."

"Can't you come out here and reassure the boys?" She pleaded.

He shook his head at Della who was looking at him imploringly. "There are so many avenues to consider. These next few days are so important in the investigation. We will be back in touch as soon as possible."

Claudia sounded so disappointed, but Perry was adamant. He did try to give her hope by telling her that he truly believed James was innocent. As he got off the phone his wife was staring at him with her hands on her hips. Before she could speak he asked her to tell Paul he was back.

Della flounced out into her office to place the call letting him know she was not happy about his decision. "He'll be right here," she announced sharply.

Her husband looked at her, rubbed the back of his neck and asked, "could you just trust me on this my love?"

"Perry!" she began as there was a knock on the door. "saved by the bell," she continued huffily.

She opened the door and Paul said, "hello Beautiful," but not with his usual enthusiasm.

Patting his shoulder she inquired, "How are you doing?"

"Pretty well," he answered putting his arm around her and squeezing gently. He sat in his usual pretzel like fashion and took out his trusty note book.

Perry looked at him and wanted to know, "so what have you found out?"

With a sigh Drake began, "actually quite a bit. It is confirmed that Crystal was born and raised in Monroe, Michigan. The aunt, Lorraine Thompson, was Crystal's mother's sister. It was true the father was killed in World War II, but the mother remarried. The man was abusive, and she divorced him when Crystal was about seven. The mother did play in a band and traveled a lot so she was raised by her aunt basically. The aunt is here now and came to see me before she headed back home after deciding about final plans. She told me the girls, her daughter Tiffany, and Crystal came out here after high school when they were about 19. Lorraine was not happy about the men with whom they got involved."

"Did she volunteer names of the men they were seeing?" The lawyer wanted to know.

"No one but the football player. Now this is important Perry, after her daughter's suicide they did an autopsy and found she was pregnant. They couldn't get in touch with the player but both women had words with James. He told them the player swore it couldn't be his. James was not very considerate of their feelings either. The team didn't want a scandal. It is true Tiffany was a cheerleader and Crystal did win the scholarship and worked for Edith Head. The aunt had hoped that would settle them down.

Perry frowned and finally commented, "it didn't seem to help did it?"

Looking down at his notes again the detective admitted, "it doesn't seem so. In her spare time Crystal was doing some investigating into what she suspected was not her cousin's suicide, but murder. She used the Madison name as she looked for information. It was her mother's maiden name. That is where I came in, I guess. Originally, she told people that she was going to come and ask for my help. Before that could happen, I was at a party and we met." He hesitated before going on.

Della, almost in tears went to sit by him to offer moral support. He patted her shoulder, "thanks Della I have to get through this." She didn't move an inch.

"Go on," Perry urged.

"We hit it off right away and although she mentioned her cousin, she never asked me for any help. If only she had," he choked out. "It could have turned out so differently."

The lawyer was frowning, "Paul, why not let Faulkner do this? I can see it is painful for you."

"I am having him, and a team talk to people at the studio, but I needed to talk to her aunt. I wanted her to know I cared for her niece and who knows where it might have led."

Della had to get up and leave the room. Perry looked at her leave and wanted to follow but knew she would understand his best friend needed him right then. "Now I've upset Della," Paul said.

Trying to reassure him Mason told him, "she will be fine. We are both concerned for you and your well-being."

"I hope you and Della know how much I appreciate your concern and it isn't easy finding out that you may have been used. In this instance I need answers as much as you do for my own peace of mind. I Promise if it gets to be too much I'll assign Faulkner to finish the investigation," he tried to reassure his best friend.

Mason looked at the man with whom had been through with so much in the past years. He was like a brother to him and to Della too. His eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, his appetite was off, and he wasn't his usual irreverent self. "Okay Paul," he agreed, "go to it and is there anything else I need to know right now?"

Paul sat up and said, "yes there is something screwy here. The aunt is a little odd. I found out that Crystal had a million dollars in life insurance."

"What?" the lawyer was taken aback, "why so much?"

Drake shook his head. "I didn't know but I checked further and the cousin also had a million dollar life insurance policy and it all went to the aunt. Furthermore, in checking the mother had a $100,000 policy which went to Crystal and she used that to buy her insurance and was living on it. I thought she was getting paid by the studio but that wasn't true at all."

"It doesn't seem reasonable Paul. They were pretty young to feel they needed so much insurance." The lawyer was trying to make sense of it.

"Here is the story as Faulkner repeated it to me. He went to a friend who works for the legal department at the studio to see if she had any insurance. That is when he learned she wasn't an employee. Miss Head gave her a stipend and didn't know she had all this money. Anyway, it happened that Crystal had asked this woman if it was possible to get insurance through the studio if she was hired. The studios have big insurance on their movies and programs, stars, other principals, but not really on other workers. They got to talking and Crystal confided that her grandfather, when he died, left no insurance and piles of debt. The grandmother lost everything, and her daughters vowed it would never happen again. So, they made sure they were well insured. Of course, at a young age it isn't so expensive."

Perry tented his fingers and concentrated for a few moments. "So, the aunt is now a very wealthy woman thanks to her daughter and Crystal."

"Perry, she had to lose both of them to get that and I am sure she would want both of them back rather than the money. Also, if Tiffany committed suicide, she may not have gotten anything."

The lawyer got up and paced the floor. He stopped and looked at the detective and snapped his fingers, "maybe that was why Crystal was trying to prove her cousin was murdered."

Paul gave it some thought, "you could be right."

Della came through the door with some papers and doughnuts said, "Faulkner called and I made copies for both of you of his report. You boys start on this and I'll get some coffee." When she came back they hadn't moved at all. "Come on you need to something to keep going."

Reluctantly and to please her they moved to the office table, but no one really had an appetite. Perry finally said, "it doesn't make any sense Paul. Whoever hurt Crystal was very angry. Could she have found out that Tiffany had been murdered and confronted the killer? Or did this person think she was getting too close and decided to eliminate her? Are we missing something?"

"What about her diary Perry? Paul? Has it been found?" Della wanted to know.

They looked at her puzzled. "What diary!" Paul asked explosively.

Della was just as puzzled. "Faulkner told me they couldn't find her diary. You never knew she kept this diary? She had it with her all the time. I saw it and she told me she kept a journal of her daily activities.

Paul put his head in his hands and moaned, "some detective I am, my girlfriend is keeping a diary, she carries with her everywhere, and I don't even notice."

Perry tried to make the detective feel better, "I never knew Della had a diary until after we were married."

"It isn't something most men notice Paul." Della added.

The investigator frowned as he asked, "well how did Faulkner know?"

"When he talked to Edith Head," she informed him. "She asked about it thinking it might give some clues. You know Crystal was involved in wardrobe for this new movie and was thrilled, but Miss Head said she seemed preoccupied the last week or so. In fact, she had planned to let her protégé know in the next couple days when you are working on such a big project your personal problems get left at the door."

Paul sighed, "well at least I wasn't the only one who noticed she had something on her mind."

Della continued, "he also told me quite a few people at the studio were in shock they really liked Crystal. By the way is the aunt coming to get her belongings in her office?"

"I don't know, I'll call the aunt and try to find out, and I'll ask about the diary. I am going to start the deep checks on James and Crystal right now," Paul told them as he wiped his hand across his eyes. "Where are you going to be later?"

Perry looked at Della who nodded, "We are going to stay in town over the week-end. I want to talk to the athletic director for the team. I want to see if I can find the quarterback and get his side of the story. Also, I want to see if any of the cheerleaders are still with the team or if Tiffany or Crystal was especially friendly with any of them. James says he is innocent. To give him the best defense possible I must give him the benefit of the doubt. Therefore, there has to be someone else who is the murderer. At this point all we can do is run down any possible leads."

Standing next to Drake Della told him, "if you have anything new call us, or if you just want to talk come over. Somehow I don't think Perry will need my help talking to the athletic director or the Cheerleaders."

That caused Paul to smile slightly as he got up, "you are probably right. I'll see you later folks and will stay in touch."

As he got to the door the lawyer told him, "we will probably be here a couple more hours. We'll let Margo know when we are leaving."

The detective just nodded his head and was gone. Mason turned to his head of office, "well young lady what next?"

There a several urgent letters you have to see, Monday is pay day and I need to get the checks ready, I have some bills to send out, and Gertie has rescheduled your appointments, except for critical ones, until after the preliminary hearing. The ones you can't put off are set for Monday. If we work steadily, with no interruptions, we should get out of here in about three hours."

Clearing a space on his desk he announced, "let's get busy. Call the athletic director and find out if I could possibly see him sometime tomorrow."

It was closer to four hours when everything urgent and pending was completed. "Let's close up and get started on the week-end."

Fifteen minutes later Della was turning off lights, making sure everyone's work area was tidy, the answering service had been notified they were leaving, and Gertie was mailing the pile of mail on her way home. "Alright Mr. Mason, everything is in order we can leave anytime."

Perry sorted through the papers he wanted for the week-end and packed them in his briefcase. Della checked that she had enough notebooks and pencils and finished straightening his desk.

"What are our plans for the rest of tonight?" she wanted to know.

In the semi dark office he pulled her into his arms. He slipped his hands down to her bottom and pulled her in tightly against him suggesting, "well we could go home and heat something up or would you prefer going out to dinner?"

"Just what is it you have in mind to heat up Mr. Mason?" she questioned. "I don't think there is much food in the house."

Nibbling on her neck he said between bites, "I can think of something."

She pushed him away slightly, "knowing you," she commented, "your actions tell me we will be eating late tonight."

"Alright, let's go to the store get some things for a salad, two nice steaks, baking potatoes, garlic bread, a couple bottles of wine, some breakfast food, and I'll cook for you."

Della gently traced her finger along his jawline, "you make it sound so tempting Mr. Mason. The sooner we get started the sooner we get home, can change into something more comfortable, and relax for a few hours.

Turning off the light and holding the door for her he said, "your wish is my command."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN, THERE IS SPICE!**

_Thank you all for your various reviews. They all help. I wish I could answer all questions satisfactorily. Remember that Perry is pulled in a lot of directions and his brother's life is hanging in the balance. He wants to help but feels thwarted and it isn't getting better. There are more complications coming and twists and turns as people's various motives are revealed. As we saw on the shows people commit violent acts for very stupid reasons. I had Paul leave because he is portrayed as someone who rarely gets rattled and I wanted to show his human emotions. As for Perry and Della's fake first marriage I read about it happening to a group of people and the problems it created so I thought it might be a nice twist especially since he is a lawyer. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. _

Perry had tried, he had really tried to make it a nice relaxing, loving evening. The food, as always, was delicious. He had blues music playing in the background. The lighting was just right. After they had eaten, and everything was cleaned away he had taken her in his arms and danced with her. He had kissed her shiny hair and nibbled on her neck, but she could feel the restlessness that was overwhelming him.

Finally, she had led him to the bedroom. Slowly she had undressed him touching and teasing him until he couldn't stop himself from practically ripping her clothes off. He had made love to her fiercely but still made sure she was satisfied. They had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When she awoke several hours later, and he wasn't there she suddenly realized how he must have felt when he awakened to find her gone from their honeymoon bed.

She got up and wrapped her pink silk robe around her. His robe was gone so she knew he was still in the apartment. It was out on the veranda she found him smoking and staring into the dark sky. Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed over to the west.

Walking up behind him she put her fingers on his shoulders and began a massage. He took one hand and kissed her fingers. "Couldn't you sleep?" she asked.

"I did for a while," he replied.

As she leaned down to kiss him Della wanted to know, "can I help?"

Perry looked up at her, "just having you here helps. Do you really want to help me worry?"

"If I am sure what we are worrying about," she informed him.

He ran his hand through his dark curls and sighed, "Del, I can't get the way James talked to me out of my mind. I have gone over so many memories and I still don't have an answer. We weren't really close especially after Dad died, but this animosity where is it coming from?"

"Didn't you tell me he tried to take your dad's place and tried to run your life?" she inquired.

He nodded his head before speaking. "Yes, but I thought we outgrew those feelings. I got busy with school and building up a practice. There was tension when mom passed away, but I thought it was because we were so devastated."

As thunder crackled nearby, she took his hand and led him over to the sofa. Sitting next to him she leaned against his shoulder. "Sweetheart, your lives have run in different directions. We have rushed from case to case as your reputation has grown by leaps and bounds. Maybe James resents others being a bigger priority than your family. Claudia told me a lot of people ask him lots of questions about his little brother.

He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes and slipped his arm around her pulling her closer. "That could be the problem, but I have never flaunted my success in front of the family."

Della laughed, "Perry you are all over the radio and in the newspapers. Your nephews think you are some kind of a hero. I am sure that is like rubbing salt into the wound and James resents you."

"But Del, he is a football coach in the big leagues. Most kids would be thrilled by that," he argued.

"Oh, my love, it is like kids whose parents are famous stars they are so used to it, it is no big deal."

Perry pulled her onto his lap and asked, "do you know how much I adore you?"

Outside the rain had begun and it splashed against the veranda windows. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled across the heavens. Inside their apartment Mr. and Mrs. Perry Mason were so engrossed in each other they barely heard the storm. Their passion matched the sounds of the storm.

Breathing heavy he pulled the robe back around her and said, "I hope I showed you properly how much you mean to me and the stability you bring to my life."

Stretching so he could admire all her womanly attributes she pulled him down for another kiss. When she let him go, both breathless, the robe was on the floor, and he was running his hand down the silky skin of her hip once more. She opened herself to him and he moved his hand to her most sensitive spot**.**

As he found just the right rhythm she moaned, "Oh God Perry that is just the right place."

He picked up his pace and massaged gently but was giving her pleasure all his attention. As he felt her beginning to tighten in response he pulled away. As she groaned he repositioned her on the sofa and when she wrapped her legs around his waist he moved inside her bringing them closer and closer to the edge of passion.

The storm roared outside, but in that room the two lovers only had eyes and ears for each other. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and she was lost. The way he was stroking her body brought waves of ecstasy and all she wanted to do was give him as much pleasure. She tightened her legs around him to bring their bodies together more closely.

As he filled her more deeply, he was trying his best with each movement, each stroke to control himself. Della had decided that was not going to happen as she moved her hand to where they were connected and stroked him tenderly. It was too much for him to hold back any longer and he called her name as he reached his peak taking her right along with him.

It was if they had lost all thought processes all they could do was feel wave after wave of fulfillment, sensation. Breathing heavily, they collapsed in each other's arms. "It is difficult to believe it just gets better and better" he whispered in her ear.

Della stroked his face and said, "I think I can't love you more, but I do. Oh, what you do to me counselor."

"Baby," he said as he tasted her lips, "you're the reason I can do what I do. Your belief in me, the unselfish love you have for me, and being able to see your beautiful face every day humbles me. I often wonder if I can live up to the faith you have in me."

She cuddled against him, "You know all the times you proposed I didn't think you were ready for marriage, but I was so wrong. Coming home with you every night, being able to truly share your life, has made my life complete."

He pulled her upright. "I think we can sleep now so we can be fresh for tomorrow."

She reached down for her robe and his robe. Grinning she remarked, "that's right you are going to be interviewing cheerleaders."

As she got up to head for the bedroom, he swatted her bottom as he asked, "do you want to come with me?"

She took his left hand and looked at it, "ah you have your wedding ring on I think you will be alright."

Perry grinned at her, "I don't think there will be any one of them more beautiful than you are."

"They do wear skimpier clothes," she reminded him.

He put his hand on his chin and looked her over carefully. "You would look good in those outfits too."

Della loosened her robe and slid it off one shoulder as she asked, "something like this?" As she walked into the bedroom she let it drag behind her.

Hurrying after her he wanted to know, "Are you trying to kill me woman?" He heard her laughter as he slammed the door. He thought he heard her mutter, "we _ARE _newlyweds."

Saturday dawned still overcast and with a slight chill in the air. As Perry awakened and stretched, he heard the shower in the bathroom and felt an empty bed beside him. As his bride came back into the room wearing a terrycloth robe and a towel wrapped around her head he inquired, "where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"For your information Mr. Mason it is after eight and you are meeting the coach at eleven. Since you are planning on spending the next week or so here, I thought it might be a good idea to go to the store for food. I need to unpack properly, take my wedding dress and some clothes to the dry cleaners, and pick up my car from Janet's."

He held out his hand out to her and said, "My but you are just full of energy this morning."

"Darling, get up so we can grab some breakfast and you can drop me at Janet's. I'm keeping busy so I don't have to think of you surrounded by nubile young women."

He squinted at her. "I told you that you were welcome to come along."

She tried to pull him out of bed, "it isn't that I don't trust you, but I don't trust them."

He laughed as he struggled to his feet. "Alright slave driver I'll get in the shower, you dress, and we will go eat. I'm losing this argument."

By eleven Perry was meeting with Athletic Director, Tommy Dunford. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mason," he said indicating a chair. "How can I help you?"

"My brother told me that you had met Crystal Martin and her cousin Tiffany a number of years ago," Perry explained. "What was your impression of the girls.

The director thought for a moment. "I knew Tiffany better than the cousin, but I believe she went by the last name of Madison." For a couple seasons both before and after Tiffany became a cheerleader Crystal followed the team around. They seemed like friendly girls. They were certainly attractive."

Opening his briefcase, the lawyer took out a legal pad. "James told me Tiffany went with Jeff Meyers, who was at that time your leading receiver?"

"Yes, that's right. He was crazy about her and she just dumped him and walked away," Dunford acknowledged. "Jeff starting drinking and messing up pretty bad."

"I don't have any contact information for him would you know where he is now?" Mason inquired.

The director got up and went over to a file cabinet. He pulled out a folder. As he opened it he came back to desk and sat down. "I got a request from a Canadian Pro team about six months later and told them he was a great player if he wasn't drinking. I never heard another word. I know his family lived in St. Louis. Here is some contact information they might know where he is."

Perry wanted to know, "what about Crystal did she date any special player?"

"As I recall," Dunford replied, "I think she pretty much played the field. I have to tell you Mr. Mason they were not that welcome after what happened to Jeff."

Taking a deep breath, he now tackled the questions he had been putting off. "Can you tell me how my brother reacted to all this. He seemed so angry with Crystal."

I guess I don't have to tell you Mr. Mason your brother can be a hot head, but he is excellent at his job. He had a special relationship with Jeff, he was his mentor. He worked with him, brought him around so he was able to reach his full potential. They really hit it off. When Tiffany did her number on him and Jeff fell apart James was furious at Tiffany. He did say to me once he thought Crystal did not like Jeff and encouraged Tiffany to dump him. Once Tiffany was let go, I had not heard about them until Tiffany's suicide. Then not again until this situation with Crystal."

Perry hesitated, "Do you…do you think James could have held a grudge that long?"

The coach looked at him for a long moment, "he is your brother what do you think?"

"I was hoping you would give me a different answer," the attorney admitted. "Are there any girls still here that worked with Tiffany and might have known Crystal?"

Dunford hesitated, "There are two, Mary Ann Thomas is now the girls' dancing coach and Shawna Monroe, she and Tiffany were pretty close. I asked them to be here today.""

"Where can I talk with them?" he wanted to know.

Picking up the phone Tommy Dunford said, "I'll call down to Mary Ann's office they should be there waiting for you. I think they are rather star struck at meeting you. They are always asking James about his famous bachelor brother."

"Oh great" Perry thought it was probably a good thing he hadn't brought Della, and James must have been thrilled. He went to explain, "I am afraid the girls will be disappointed I am just newly married."

"Yes, I saw you recently married your secretary. Congratulations, she is beautiful."

"Thanks," Perry remarked, "she is beautiful, but she is much more than a secretary, she keeps the office and me organized and in line."

The director laughed, "I have news for you Mason they all do. By the way I don't know that the ladies know you are no longer a bachelor."

He got through to the ladies and directed him to the cheerleading office. They shook hands, he wished him well with James' case and told him if he could help not to hesitate to call on him. Perry had to wonder if there was any special reason the man didn't defend his brother more.

One very voluptuous blond was waiting for him in the office on the floor below. Mary Ann Thomas was sitting behind her desk when he entered. She was wearing a forest green business suit.

He thought well Della would approve of that.

However, as she got up to greet him the jacket came open and she was wearing a see-through blouse with matching green bra. "Mr. Mason," she cooed, "it is such a pleasure to meet you."

Perry hoped she didn't notice him swallow hard. "Miss Thomas it that correct?"

She smiled as she let her fingers slide slowly over his. "That's right. Let's get acquainted while we wait for Shawna." She batted her eyelashes and spoke slowly. "You know I have followed your career with GREAT interest.

"I'm flattered," he told her.

"Have you been to one of our games Mr. Mason and seen our girls?" She wanted to know.

He pulled his hand back gently, "unfortunately I don't have much time for going to games."

She moved over closer to him and purred, "anytime you would like a tour I would be delighted to accompany you."

Before he could answer a stunning redhead dressed in short shorts, bra type blouse tied around her middle, and thigh high boots came through the door. "So Mary Ann, I'm sure you have been entertaining our special guest."

The coordinator looked the girl over carefully. "I see you decided to greet Mr. Mason in your skimpiest outfit."

Grinning at the lawyer the young woman said, "don't mind her she doesn't like to share…..men. I'm Shawna Monroe I understand you have some questions for us about Tiffany and Crystal Madison."

"Yes, I understand you and Miss Thomas knew Crystal and Tiffany," he began. "what can you tell me about the girls and their relationships here."

Shawna sat down across from and crossed her long legs. "I was Tiffany's roommate so I did spend some time around Crystal. What do you want to know specifically?"

"What was Tiffany like? What can you tell me about her relationship with Jeff Meyers?" Why did she walk away from him?"

She leaned forward and confided, "Jeff thought he was a stud. He went after all of us at one time and another. Tiffany was madly in love with him. Here she was a beautiful girl from a small town in Michigan. She had poor self-esteem and did whatever he wanted her to. I think her cousin was there to protect her."

"Did Crystal date anyone on the team?" He wanted to know.

"I remember she went to a lot of parties but I don't remember her with any special players? We are not really encouraged to fraternize with the players, but it does happen. Crystal was all into fashion and talked a lot about our outfits." Shawna recollected.

"I'm confused," Perry confessed. "If she was so in love with Jeff why did Tiffany walk out on him?"

The cheerleader lowered her voice, "I think he dumped her. A week before she left the team they had a terrible fight. Her performances were sub par and Mary Ann warned she could be off the team."

Mason turned to the older woman. "Is that true?"

"Yes," she answered. "We tell the girls leave your problems at the door. Tiffany couldn't do that. She was a very talented dancer and I didn't really want to lose her but she was becoming more erratic."

Mason rubbed his hand across his face, "this doesn't make sense if she broke up with him."

Mary Ann began, "I think she regretted…..Shawna interrupted her, "he needs the truth."

"I don't think we should be telling tales," she scolded the redhead.

Taking a big sigh the younger woman announced, "He needs all the information he can get to find a killer. Mr. Mason I can't prove it but I am pretty sure Jeff was using performance enhancing drugs. The front office would not want that known. I think Crystal suspected because I heard the girls have a huge fight a few days before Tiffany committed suicide. I did hear her call him irresponsible and she was going to the front office. Next thing you know Tiffany has overdosed, and Jeff is gone."

Perry looked at the cheerleading coordinator. "Do you know anything about this?"

Looking slightly embarrassed she admitted, "I had heard rumors but believe me no team wants that notion bandied about. Jeff was gone, the other players were severely warned, and it was more or less swept under the rug."

"One thing that puzzled me is why Crystal cared about his drug use or was Tiffany aware of what he was doing?" The lawyer enquired.

The two women looked at each other. Mary Ann answered. "She blamed him for Tiffany taking her life. She 'knew her cousin could be unstable but needed someone to blame."

"Do either of you know where Jeff Meyers is now?" He wanted to know.

They both shook their head. He took out his card case and said, "I appreciate your time and this information. Here is my card if you think of anything.

Shawna got up and shook his hand. "If I think of anything more I'll let you know."

The blond hurried to his side and said softly, "Anytime you want a personal tour you just call me."

Laughing the redhead said gleefully "forget it Mary Ann. You must not read the society pages Mr. Mason got married a few weeks ago."

Perry looked a little startled as Shawna took his arm. "I have seen you and your bride in many places over the years Mr. Mason." Looking at her boss she went on, "she is very beautiful and could have been a cheerleader herself. Oh, also she is his secretary."

Mary Ann looked startled. "So, your secretary caught you?"

Trying not to grin at her discomfort as he gathered up his briefcase, "no actually I had to catch her. Della was not anxious to get married and Shawna is right she is very beautiful." Flashing the young girl a grateful smile he said, "it was nice to meet you ladies and thank you for your time."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN,** **A Time of Chaos**

He arrived back at their office to find Della sorting through papers and letters and he suggested, "can't that wait for Monday."

"Perry we are way behind in our correspondence. If we even spend an hour on the most important things, we can make a big dent in it." He made a face. "I know you hate it, but it is a necessary part of business."

He tried to change the subject. "Have you heard from Paul?"

She shook her head. "Do you want me to call him?"

"If you insist on doing this work I think I'll walk down and see him," he told her thinking it would get him out of answering the correspondence which he detested.

Now she had her hands on her hips. "Perry Mason, you are not going to get out of this that easily."

He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist as he asked trying to appear innocent, "would I do that?"

"Yes, you would," she told him in her no-nonsense professional voice.

Perry kissed her nose and said, "You could call Paul and I can think of other things to do than answering letters."

Della tried not to laugh as he flashed those dimples. He knew just one of her soft spots and when he lightly nipped that spot behind her ear it took all her resistance to say, "Peeeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeeee"

"Baby," he whispered in her ear. "You know I find you irresistible."

That did it, "okay Buster this is all about getting out of answering those letters. I'm calling Paul and whatever you think you can do before he gets here go to it."

As she dialed, he walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist from behind. As he pressed against her she tried to concentrate on dialing. "No fair," she told him. She realized she was breathing heavier when Paul answered and said he would be right down.

Pulling away slightly Perry asked, "now who isn't being fair?"

Della walked toward the private entrance door and she replied, "If you think you can do what you have in mind be my guest."

The lawyer walked to his desk and dropped into his chair. "Just remember you owe me."

Before she could answer there was Paul's code knock on the door. When she answered she noticed he still looked tired and dispirited. "How are you doing?" she asked?

"I'm better," Paul answered. "I just wish we were getting information faster,"

Perry looked at his friend. "What is the problem?" he wanted to know.

As usual he pulled out his notebook. He didn't move into his pretzel shape in the chair this time. With a sigh he began, "Things are coming in, in dribs and drabs. Faulkner said the night watchman is still pretty shook up and they talked to the guard at the studio gate. He said he thought James was drunk he was driving so erratically. That is why he wrote down his license and a description of the car. Of course, they have the fingerprints. Unfortunately, no one overheard any arguments and it wasn't unusual for Crystal to work late. People really liked her so much and are up in arms. Edith Head is gone to Rome for a movie but they finally got hold of her assistant who contacted us this morning and said they knew Crystal kept a diary, but they have no idea where it might be. The aunt is coming back after the funeral to go through her apartment, but it will be a few weeks."

"Do you think she would talk to me considering I'm defending James?" Perry asked.

The detective thought for a minute and answered, "she is pretty bitter. Why don't you give me a list of question and I'll put them up to her?

"If that is what will work I will have Della type up a list and get it to you today," he agreed. "I need that diary Paul. I have this feeling it will give us a lot of answers. Also get me a list of the people your men talked to at the studio, what evidence do the police have besides the fingerprints? Here is Jeff Meyers's contact information. I have been told he might have been doing drugs, and the team covered it up. Also the ladies told me Jeff dumped Tiffany not the other way around."

"Wow" Paul said, "I'll definitely check on that. Is there anything else?"

"James said no one was in the office when he got there and he was nervous and walked around looking at things and picked up some of them."

Paul seemed skeptical. "It is possible but according to my sources he must have looked at a whole bunch of things since the prints were all over the place. Did he know she kept a diary? Maybe he was looking for that? I know he is your brother but everything we have found out about him shows he has quite a temper."

"What else have your heard?" the lawyer asked anxiously.

Drake seemed hesitant as he spoke, "we have talked to the neighbors and they agree he would get mad at the boys or his wife and everyone knew it. I think he has an anger management problem."

Perry and Della looked at each other as he confirmed, "we know that, but I hadn't realized it had gotten so far out of hand. Did they mention if they thought he ever got physical with the kids or Claudia?"

"That wasn't indicated. I personally think he had a big mouth and wanted to appear macho," the investigator told them.

Della chimed in, "I know once he gets an idea in his head it is hard to get him to change his mind."

"Is that all for now Paul?" Mason asked.

Getting up and putting the notebook back in his pocket Drake remarked, "I have heard from one of my reporter friends Burger thinks this is a slam dunk. He is hinting he has evidence that is going to send your brother to jail for a very long time."

"Does your friend have any clue as to what the DA is sitting on?" Perry wanted to know.

Paul shook his head, "Not yet you know I'll let you know when I find out anything."

"We will stay here in the office for about another hour. Someone says I need to catch up on the correspondence. If you get anything let me know here. Then we are staying at my old apartment until after the preliminary," Perry informed him.

Grinning Paul inquired, "so is the honeymoon over?"

Pointing at door Perry instructed him, "time to go Buddy." They heard him laughing as he walked down the hall. It was a sound they were happy to hear.

They had made quite a dent in the mail that had to have his attention an hour later. He looked at his head of the office as if to say are we finished? As Della opened her mouth to speak the switchboard buzzed. "I thought we switched that off," he said impatiently.

"I decided if there would be any word from the jail we might miss the call," Della admitted.

"Or the family?" he asked her archly. "You know I haven't received a call from my uncle or aunt since the wedding. I'm sure they have read the papers."

Della moved some papers around. Finally, she spoke, "I talked to Adele and she is quite upset."

"Her too?" Perry's voice cracked as he asked.

Putting her hand on his arm Della replied quietly, "not at you darling. It is the whole situation. It seems James got word to your uncle and said more or less that he had to back him or you."

Mason slammed his hand down on the desk. "Damn him, doesn't he realize that backing me is backing himself?"

"Adele explained that they do but Edward is afraid that in taking sides it will tear the family apart."

He drummed his fingers on the desk. "I guess….there goes that phone again….that makes sense." He nodded his head toward the front office. "You might as well answer it then turn the damn thing off."

She went out front and he could hear her talking but not what was said. When Della came back into his private office, she was white as a sheet. He was immediately out of his chair his arm around her waist leading her to a chair. He kneeled beside her, "what is it Baby?" he could barely get the words out.

Choking she whispered, "Oh my God Perry, it was Claudia, Sean had disappeared. She's notified the police. She wants us to come out there."

Perry put his arm around her. "I hope you told her we would be right there."

She just nodded her head as she watched him gather up papers. Her voice was weak as she reminded him, "we need to let Paul know where we are going."

As he helped her up, he asked her to get their coats. She checked to make sure everything was closed in the office. It was as they were ready to open the back door, they heard Paul's code knock. "What now?" he asked looking at his bride.

Opening the door they let the detective in. "Going somewhere?" he inquired.

"My nephew is missing we are on our way to the house. Claudia just called here."

With a deep sigh the private investigator informed them, "I hate to add to the misery." He handed Perry Mason a newspaper. "Your brother has done an interview."

Della was dismayed, "No!"

"I take it I won't be pleased." Perry guessed.

"Let's just say I wouldn't have Della read it to you while you are driving." Paul suggested.

He opened his briefcase and threw the newspaper inside. "Our first priority is Sean. It is too late to do much damage control now. Thanks Paul."

They walked down to the elevator and parted company there. Drake promised to contact them if anything imperative occurred. They hurried to the car and soon were on their way to Manhattan Beach.

In the car Della snuggled up to Perry and placed her hand over his. "Let's try to be positive maybe he just went to a friend's house."

He squeezed her hand. "You constantly amaze me. There isn't any time you aren't there for me 100 percent. I'm not sure how I got so lucky but I'm never letting you go."

She kissed his cheek. "There is no chance of that counselor you have me for life."

Kissing her hand, he told her, "for better or worse, for richer for poorer."

As she leaned against his shoulder she commented, "a life sentence."

They were still smiling as they pulled up in the driveway. Two of his nephews came running out to help Della out, "Aunt Della," they said together, "you and Uncle Perry have to help us."

With her arms around both of them she said, "that's why we are here. Let's go see your mom."

Perry had to smile to himself the boys had taken to Della immediately and wanted her for their aunt. His nephews had as good a taste as he did. In the living room their sister-in-law was crumpled on the sofa with the phone next to her. When she saw him, she threw herself into his arms sobbing.

Leading her back to the sofa he asked gently, "alright what happened?"

Hiccupping she managed to tell her story. "Oh Perry it was awful. That nice Lt. Tragg arranged for Sean to talk to his dad. When he finished the call, he was half crazy. I don't know what James told him, but he is furious with you. He screamed at me and said his dad needed a new lawyer. I tried to calm him down. He got angrier and angrier and slammed out of the house. I figured he was going to his friend Danny's house. He never came home last night, and I called Danny's mom. They had not seen him. I was going to call you, but you said you were working on the case this week-end and I didn't know where you were. I called the police and then….." the phone rang.

She grabbed the phone and sounding discouraged said, "yes he is right here."

She handed the phone to Perry, "it's for you Paul Drake."

Perry looked at Della, they had just seen him it must be important. "Yes Paul."

He heard the detective say, "I know this isn't a good time, but you are there with your sister-in-law. We just got word that James and Claudia almost broke up a few years ago because of an affair he had. I didn't know if you wanted to discuss it with her when things calm down."

"Thanks Paul, I'll think about it. Talk to you later."

As soon as he hung up Claudia wanted to know, "was that about Sean or James' case?"

He gave Della a warning look. "It is something that can be discussed later. It wasn't about Sean and he is what matters now."

Della asked, "when did you boys eat last? Come to the kitchen and we'll fix something." Reluctantly they followed her out of the room."

Claudia put her hand on her brother-in-law's arm, "tell me what is going on."

"Believe me," he assured her, "It can and should wait. You need something to calm you down. Let's join Della and the boys. They need you too."

Knowing his wife could be the most persuasive woman in the world he wasn't surprised she got the boys to eat. Claudia just pushed food around on her plate. Jamie finally spoke up, "Sean was real mad at you Uncle Perry."

"I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding Jamie. We'll get it cleared up once he is home." The lawyer hoped he could defuse the situation slightly. "As soon as we are done I am going to call my friend at the police station and see what is happening."

Before he could do that the doorbell rang. Standing there with Arthur Tragg was a tired and disheveled Sean Mason, head hanging down. As he looked at Claudia Mason the policeman said, "I believe this young man belongs to you.".

She threw herself into her son's arms ignoring his messy appearance. His brothers swarmed around him so relieved he was alright. "Where did you find him?" Perry wanted to know.

"He was down in Los Angeles, he says he was looking for your office. One of the cruisers spotted him and I thought I'd bring him home. He needs a bath, food, and some rest."

Perry shook his hand and told him, "I can't thank you enough Arthur, this is a rough time for the boys. I'll have a talk with him."

Tragg smiled, "Scare the bejesus out of him Perry. He could have really gotten himself into a lot of trouble roaming around like that."

"I'll do that and thanks again," the lawyer told him. Despite being adversaries at times Tragg was a good friend too.

Sean's mother took him toward the bathroom while Della rounded up the boys and took them into the kitchen to finish their meal. Perry knew she was dying to know what Paul said since he wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. He sat down in the family room and tried to figure out all the chaos going on around him.

Della came into the room, looked at him, and asked, "are you okay?"

He looked up at her, "I'm fine I'm just trying to think some things through."

Before she could say anymore Jamie was there urging her to come back and sit with them. She threw him a sympathetic look and left with the young boy.

The lawyer was getting more and more frustrated. His brother told him he would be of no help and that sure was true. He needed some answers and he needed them as soon as possible. Then Sean finally came back into the kitchen.

It was only after a hearty meal there was an opportunity to talk to the young man. Seated across from him his uncle started by saying, "I think you owe us an explanation young man."

Sean just glared at him as his mother said, "Your Uncle is just trying to help."

"Some help he is!" the young man snarled.

His mother looked at him in exasperation. "Just what does that mean?"

"Dad told me all about the "GREAT UNCLE PERRY!" The boy's tone was venomous.

Claudia opened her mouth to speak when Perry held up his hand. "Wait! Sean tell me what your dad said and maybe we can straighten things out."

Della looked at her husband and saw the sadness in his eyes. She knew he was hurting. Walking over to him she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. He put his hand over hers.

Sean was now pacing the room just like his uncle did so often. Finally, he whirled on his uncle pointed a finger at him and remarked, "I don't know how you can help us when my dad is sitting in the jail like a common criminal. He told me the "Great Perry Mason" stuff is all a crock. When it comes to my dad you could care less. I guess my dad doesn't have big bucks to pay you, so you'll do the minimum for him. Maybe the truth is you have just been lucky with your other cases and you don't have any talent at all. Dad told me you said he was just another client to you."

The bitterness in his tone made Della jump and walk toward him but Perry stopped her. He said to his nephew, "Let's get a few things straight. You may not to want to hear this, but your father is charged with first degree murder and there is no bail for that. There is a great deal of physical evidence against him. I am sifting through it now, but your dad needs to be willing to cooperate with me."

Della couldn't keep quiet one more minute. "You may think your uncle is just lucky, but you have no idea how hard he works on each and every case he takes on. He puts his heart and soul into every situation, he wins because he has faith in his clients and the luck has been they were not guilty. I can assure your father is getting every bit as much dedication as anyone else who has walked into our office. Now he needs your support and cooperation too."

"Why would my dad tell me that if Uncle Perry was doing his job?" The boy wanted to know.

Perry looked at him with such sympathy as he spoke. "Your dad is angry and scared. I have seen it so many times. I haven't been able to give him the answers he wants right now. I can promise you that I want nothing more than getting him free."

Sean looked at his mom. "I'm tired," and to his uncle, "you'll have to prove it to me." With those parting words he left the room. Claudia told the two younger boys to go upstairs and help their brother.

When they could no longer hear the adults Claudia asked, "what do you need us to do?"

Looking around to make sure the boys were out of hearing range he looked at her solemnly and spoke softly, "I need you to tell me about James' affair and how it almost destroyed your marriage." All he heard was Della's sharp intake of breath.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN, The Preliminary Hearing**

_Many, Many, Thanks to Dr. Steve for the medical advice._

You could have heard a pin drop in that family room. Claudia seemed flabbergasted at her brother-in law's question. "What are you talking about Perry?"

"Are you telling me the information I got from Paul Drake is false?" He asked.

She avoided his gaze, "who told him that?"

"I didn't have time to ask him." he admitted.

Trying not to look triumphant she told him, "then it is just his word telling you that."

Getting up he walked toward the telephone, "I'll give him a call and ask him." He was dialing when she called him to stop.

"All right you win, but let me tell it my way," she begged.

Perry returned to the room and took her hand, "Please understand." he pleaded, "I need as much information as I can get to defend James properly. I'm not trying to pry into your private life."

She took a few minutes to compose herself, but finally she began haltingly, "It was ….ah after David was…born. I ugh….had ugh…severe postpartum depression. I think I was suicidal. I ugh…well had little….interest ….James. He ugh tried to help me but I…ah…well shoved him away. Anyway, he got involved with a reporter where we used to live."

Speaking slowly and gently he said, "Paul said you almost got divorced."

"We talked about it," she confessed, "but we went for counseling and worked through it. Honest to God Perry we have been fine ever since."

He patted her hand, "I believe you. Now we need to keep the information about Sean from James. He is under enough pressure as it is. No more phone calls from the kids. Sean can't come to the courtroom."

"It will just about kill him," she asserted.

"I can't risk him speaking out and making things worse. I will stay in touch and try to keep you up to date. You are going to have your hands full right here," he advised.

They got ready to leave although Perry and Della knew she wished they would stay. The next week would be hectic. They needed a quiet day before the fireworks began.

pdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdp

Perry Mason escorted his sister-in-law into his office after the first day of the preliminary hearing. He hung up their coats and went to the intercom and asked, "Della is there any coffee?"

There was no answer but a few, moments later their receptionist, Gertie, came through the door, "Mr. Mason, Della isn't here. She said to start the coffee about five o'clock so it was ready when you got back."

He was concerned, "where is Della?"

"Well you know she had that sore throat. That is why she didn't go to court today. She started coughing and couldn't stop so she got an emergency appointment with the doctor. She should be back soon."

He thanked her and said, "I'll get the coffee and if you would close up, I would appreciate it."

She agreed and left them alone. He brought in the coffee and they settled at the office table. They had just served themselves when Della came through the door. Her eyes were watering, and her nose was red.

He got up and walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, "How are feeling sweetheart?"

"I am not feeling great, the doctor said it is a virus, he gave me cough syrup with codeine, and a shot to get rid of the cold symptoms. He did say I need to be home in two hours because it will knock me out," she explained sounding congested.

Leading her over to the sofa he said gently, "I just want to go over a couple things. Then we will head home."

"Can I do anything for you Della?" her sister-in-law wanted to know.

She shook her head, "no hopefully these medications will do it."

When Mason settled back in his chair and said, "Ok here is where I think we are. Today they had the deputy coroner who did the autopsy on Crystal testify to the cause of death, he had pictures of the injuries, he estimated the time of death, and if she died instantly."

Della spoke up, "what was the coroner's cause of death?"

"Blunt force trauma to the parietal lobe. She was beaten so badly whoever did this was very angry. The coroner said this was done with an instrument, but it hasn't been found as far as I know. So, whoever did this had to be strong and there would have been damage to their hands. There was damage to James' hands. He claimed it happened at work."

Speaking reluctantly Della asked, "Where were the other injuries?"

Perry tried to be as general as possible the true facts were so gruesome. "There were some broken ribs, swelling on her jaw, a bruise on her cheek, her nose was broken and some of her teeth were knocked out. A cut to her upper right arm and raw skin where her hands had been bound."

He couldn't even look at the two women listening to his recitation. "It looked like she tried to get loose, that may be why there were so many injuries. Whoever did this was not in their right mind."

Claudia was crying softly as she said to them, "James could never do that. Even when we were arguing, and he would get really angry. He never hit me or even threatened to hit me. He could never do such heinous things."

Perry and Della looked at each other and he finally spoke. "You know when James does go free, he is going to need some anger management help."

She admitted, "you are right but getting him there will be difficult."

Della yawned and finally added, "he has said awful things to Perry. All we have done is help but he has to cooperate with Perry."

Their sister-in-law hesitated for a moment and then began slowly, "I know that James' resentment has been building up for many years. He felt Perry was much more like their mother and she favored him. They did not share the same interests. If their dad had survived longer, I think James would have had an ally. As it was I think he tried to be too heavy handed with Perry thinking he had to take your dad's place.

Perry added his opinion. "I did resent him trying to take over. Mom and I were close, but I was also younger when dad passed away. James was all into sports from the time he was little. I had other interests and most of our relatives were into sports too. I felt like the odd man out sometimes. He is successful so why the resentment?"

Claudia thought for a moment, "you have been so successful so rapidly. People assume James knows everything about you. The fact that he doesn't, I think, rubbed him the wrong way. Instead of taking any blame it was easier to blame you. It has become a bad habit."

"I didn't deliberately stay away from you. The few times we were together I felt uncomfortable. He didn't make Della feel welcome either."

Looking at Della the other woman explained, "you know why that is. You didn't take his advice about women."

Della spoke up, "you don't have to be so cautious Claudia. I know James thought another woman was better suited to Perry. He made it abundantly clear. Who else testified?"

Perry said, "Lt. Tragg testified to the scene of the crime, the fingerprint expert talked about finding James' fingerprints in both offices, the guard at the studio entrance and the night watchman gave their evidence."

Before he could say anymore there was a knock on the private door. Claudia looked at her watch and jumped up. "Oh dear that must be Grace. She didn't want me to drive and she had some business downtown. I asked her to pick me up here around six."

Perry noticed Della was starting to act sleepy. He headed for the door. It was the neighbor. She asked, "Are you ready to go? I called home and the boys are with Sam but are very anxious about what happened in court today."

She gathered up her things, Perry got her coat, and held it for her as she told Della she hoped he felt better. "You better get home as soon as possible."

Della agreed but waited for the women to leave before asking her husband, "alright what aren't you saying?"

Perry looked at her. "So, you picked up on that?"

"You spoke too generally," she responded. "If it was going well you would have been more enthusiastic."

"I'm not sure Del," he said, "it was hard to shake the testimony although I asked the guard about his vision. Things are not fitting right. After hearing the coroner describe Crystal's injuries, I have to agree with Claudia or maybe I can't believe MY brother is capable of such violence."

Before he could say anymore there was another knock on the door. He walked over and answered it and saw Paul with an unhappy look on his face. "Come in and tell me the bad news."

Drake didn't seem to know if he wanted to sit or stand. He walked over to Della. "You look awful."

"Gee thanks Paul," she replied, "I'm glad to know I look like I feel."

He dropped into the client's chair and gave a big sigh as he began, "I do not have good news

Perry sat down in his chair and said, "give it to me now."

"Okay I finally got the phone records straightened out. I hate to tell you Perry, but James called Crystal not the other way around."

The lawyer sat straight up. "How did you find that out?"

"I had some trouble getting the records for the stadium, and the studio phone listings were not in their names. The police had them but did not know James told you she called him. Also, they found the piece of wood that was used. It was in the middle of the wood pile in the back of your brother's garage."

Perry looked dismayed. "That is just great. Of course, there are not any fingerprints on firewood. It also makes it seem premeditated and that is the death penalty." He got up and started to pace.

The detective looked at Della and noticed she was sitting back against the sofa with her eyes closed.

They looked at her and realized she was asleep. "I need to get her home now and in bed. The doctor gave her a shot to help with her cold and she said she was supposed to be home in two hours or she might fall asleep. "I'll take her home now if you will help me get her to the car. Then I will go see my brother."

"Why don't you go and let Margo and me take her home. She has been sticking around since I went missing. We will wait there for you and see what you find out," Paul suggested.

Having him help get her coat on, Perry then finished closing his office, while Paul checked with Margo. She was waiting for them at the elevator as they helped a very groggy Della down the hall.

"I'll sit in the back with her Paul," Margo told them.

Perry thanked her and asked the elevator operator to drop them to the ground floor. Ten minutes later they were on their way to the apartment. Within half an hour Perry was back in the car heading for the police station. He was not looking forward to the confrontation with his brother. This may be the time he got fired from the case.

It was an irate James Mason who was brought into the interrogation room. "What do you want now?" he asked his brother.

Perry was trying to keep his temper. "There are a couple things we need to get straightened out before tomorrow and they all concern lies you told to me."

"I never lied to you," James said belligerently.

The lawyer sighed, "Then explain why the phone records indicate you called Crystal and not the way you told me."

He turned away from Perry and replied insolently, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Paul Drake got the phone records from the stadium and the studio. The call was made by you the morning of the murder. Now I want to know why you lied to me and why you called her."

The defendant sat quietly for several minutes while his lawyer paced the room. Finally he spoke, "alright I'll tell you. At the wedding I asked her to call me. She didn't call. I needed to know just why Tiffany dumped Jeff. He had been in touch with me and wanted to find her. So, I called and told her I needed to see her. She was reluctant and hung up on me. I called back and one of the assistants told me she would be working late they were getting ready to go to Rome for some picture. I lied and told them I was a relative and wanted to congratulate her on her job. The girl put me through. I had to practically beg to see her for just a few minutes. She agreed reluctantly and said if I gave her any trouble she was going to call Paul Drake. I knew he would come to you. So, I agreed to her terms."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Perry wanted to know.

"Would you have believed me?" he questioned.

Getting up from his chair Mason replied wearily, "James I'm still here."

"So? He asked nastily.

"So? What is your problem? Do you realize that your life hangs in the balance and the other thing that could hang you is that they found the murder weapon in the middle of the wood pile in YOUR back yard? We are in a mess here. I can't defend you when I am being blindsided by new lies all the time."

His brother just stared at him for several minutes and the lawyer finally asked impatiently, "well?"

James ran his hand over his face in a gesture reminiscent of his brother. "You have to believe me." He began speaking softly but firmly, "I swear on my family's life I did not kill her. I never touched her. I don't know how it got there."

He stared at his brother and finally told him, "alright, I believe you. Now we have to find someone else with a motive and I'm not sure how we will do that. Can you tell me how to get in touch with Jeff Meyers?"

In a voice filled with relief James told him to call Claudia and have her look for his address book in his desk drawer. Do you think he could have done such a thing?"

"I don't know," Perry admitted, "but at this point we need to look in every direction. Try to get some rest so you don't look too haggard in the morning. I'll see you then."

"Sure, see you tomorrow." His brother got up and left without any thanks or apology. Closing his briefcase Perry Mason resignedly headed home.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER ****SEVENTEEN, DEVASTATING CIRCUMSTANCES**

_This is a very long chapter because of all the questioning in this courtroom session. I repeat I am not a lawyer, and this is the first courtroom scene I have ever written. Again, thank you for all your encouraging reviews. _

When Perry finally got home, Margo and Paul told him that Della had gone right to bed, and she had been sleeping ever since. Perry quickly called his sister-in-law and got the phone number and address for Jeff Meyers, assured her James was doing as well as could he expected, and gave the information to Paul.

After instructing Paul to get the young man into the courtroom the next day somehow, he thanked them for staying with Della. Paul said they had no new information, but he would do his best with the Meyers information and would see them in the morning.

Once he was alone, he went to check on his wife. He noticed her forehead was very warm and her hair was damp from sweating. "Della," he said softly, "Baby are you alright?"

"Hmmm" she answered not opening her eyes.

"Sweetheart are you alright? Is there anything I can get you?" He wanted to know.

Removing his tie, suitcoat, and shoes he lifted the blanket and slid in next to her. She burrowed against him and before he knew it, he was asleep. Sometime in the middle of the night he awakened, and she was soaking wet from her fever breaking. Perry got up and got a cool cloth for her head and a towel to dry her off. Somehow, he managed to get the wet nightgown off and a clean one on.

The lawyer looked at the clock and it said 1:30. He got up and undressed the rest of the way. Checking that Della was alright he set the alarm for seven and climbed back into bed. Today would be a climactic day and he wished she would be well enough to be by his side.

When the alarm went off, he was shocked to hear singing in the shower and Della's side of the bed empty. As he started to get up, she came out of the bathroom wrapped in his robe. "Good morning Darling," she chirped happily.

"What in the world?" He inquired. "What happened to your cold."

She came to sit on the bed, "I told you this doctor gave me a shot."

He looked perplexed, "and what was this miracle drug?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "I told the doctor I had to be at work today and he doesn't normally give this medication, but I insisted."

"Well how do you feel?" Perry questioned.

She twirled around, "considering how I felt yesterday, I feel wonderful. I do have a few sniffles, my nose is still rather red, but I can be in court to support you," his wife informed him.

"I think we need to get dressed and have some breakfast so we can go to the office and see what Paul has found out." Della knew Perry would have to eat something to give him the energy for a rough courtroom session but nothing too heavy.

By 8:30 they were in Paul Drake's office and being told that Burger was acting very triumphant that he had a case that even Perry Mason could not break. The evidence is irrefutable. "I still have some feelers out, but unless you can prove that this Jeff Meyers had a motive or was even in the area things do not look good."

"Paul my brother has a bad temper, "he lawyer admitted, "but you saw the pictures. The person who did this is a sadist, they could not have been in their right mind when this act was committed. I have never seen my brother that far out of control. Claudia says he has never threatened her."

Drake looked at his best friend and said, "I hope for your sake it is true. Because of our friendship I have tried to be understanding, but if he is guilty, I hope he gets the death penalty."

Perry explained." I am torn between the fact this is my brother and what I can only imagine you are going through. I promise you I will see that whoever is the guilty party, they are exposed and brought to justice. It doesn't matter how long it takes me."

"One thing I know about you Perry is you are always fair. I don't have a doubt you will do your very best. If anything turns up, I will bring it to you immediately. Meyers is expected here by eleven and Faulkner is bringing him to the courthouse" Paul got up and the two men shook hands and he hugged Della who had tears in her eyes.

There was brief stop at the offices for messages. Then it was on to the courthouse where Perry was to present his defense. As he parked the car Della slid over and took his hand. "I love you," she told him, "and we'll get through it together."

"I hope you brought a miracle because we are going to need one." He kissed her lightly and got out of the car walked around to her side and helped her out.

She took his hand again and squeezed it. "well I've seen you work your magic time and again. I have faith you can find the rabbit one more time."

"You Mrs. Mason, are biased."

She smiled at him. "I just know my husband is the best lawyer anywhere and never stops fighting until he has won."

As they are sitting up their table and waiting for James to be brought in Perry noticed Hamilton Burger was walking into the courtroom. Initially he had let his deputy Evan Henderson handle the case. It was obvious that he was sure of a big win.

They acknowledged each other as the deputy brought in his brother. James said, "I see the big gun is in court today. What does that mean?"

Looking at his sibling Mason said frankly, "he thinks they have won the case. We need to stay as calm as possible. Paul is still investigating, and we have a witness coming who may turn the tide."

"You better be right," James reiterated, "my family is suffering because of this."

Appearing calm but speaking through gritted teeth the lawyer replied, "perhaps you should have thought of that before you told me all those lies."

Before his brother could retort Judge Thomas J. Hood took the bench. They settled back in their seats and there was little time to speak. The judge said, "I assume Mr. Burger you are taking over this case."

"Yes, your honor. Mr. Henderson will now be my co-counsel, "Burger assured the judge."

"Call your next witness then Mr. District Attorney," the judge instructed.

"I call back Lt. Tragg."

The judge called the police officer back to the stand saying, "you understand you are still under oath."

The lieutenant acknowledged the judge's statement and took his place on the witness stand. The district attorney said, "Lieutenant last evening you and several officers found a piece of wood in the defendant's back yard is that correct?"

"That is correct," the homicide detective responded.

"Will you please tell us what occurred," the DA requested.

The police detective pulled a notebook out of his pocket. "We received a call yesterday afternoon that there was unusual activity out behind the shed in the defendant's backyard the night before. I went with several officers to investigate. When we arrived, we could see that things were moved around in the wood piles. Under further investigation we discovered a piece of wood that didn't match it looked like a piece of driftwood."

"What did you do next?" Burger wanted to know.

The detective went on. We secured it and had it take to the forensics lab for analysis after police photographers took pictures of the area. We looked for footprints, but we did not find anything of significance although the ground looked scuffed."

Looking at his notes his district attorney then asked, "can you tell the court what the forensic analysis showed Lt. Tragg?"

Mason was on his feet, "I object your honor we feel that the actual expert who did the testing should do the testifying."

Judge Hood asked the D.A., "Mr. District Attorney is the forensics expert here in court?"

"No, your Honor but we feel Lt. Tragg has the expertise to give the report. It would seem that counsel for the defense is stalling for time since he has little evidence to put forth."

Looking at his opponent Perry said, "I don't think you have any idea of the kind of defense I will be mounting."

"I realize the defendant is the counselor's brother but I…."

The judge interrupted. "I told your co-counsel yesterday and I will reiterate again Mr. Burger this court will not tolerate bringing personalities into this case."

Burger bowed his head slightly as he said, "I'm sorry your honor."

"Proceed," "the judge snapped.

"I have no further questions of this witness at this time and we will send for the expert as Mr. Mason requested. "Your witness."

Getting up Mason walked up to the police lieutenant and asked, "How did you exactly find out about someone at the woodpile Lieutenant?"

"We got a phone call." He answered.

"Did he caller identify themselves?" He questioned,

"I didn't take the call myself the information was relayed to me," the policemen asserted.

"I didn't ask you if you took the call I asked if they identified themselves?"

Reluctantly the officer admitted, "yes, they did."

"Will you please tell the court the name of this caller." He requested.

Looking at his notebook again Tragg said softly, "A Mrs. Cynthia Hallock."

"Tell me how Mrs. Hallock happened to see this person in Mr. Mason's backyard?" the lawyer requested.

It was obvious the Lt. Tragg did not want to share the information but when no help came from the prosecutor he explained, "she is the backyard neighbor of the defendant."

"Did she explain what she was doing out in the yard at that time of night?"

"As I understand it," Tragg explained, "her dog was out there and barking very loudly and she went to investigate."

"Was she able to identify who the intruder was?"

"Well," he began, "she said she just saw a shadow. At first she thought it might be the oldest son."

Perry heard his sister-in-law moan and the was a commotion as Della tried to calm James. "If I could have just moment with my client Your Honor?"

"Make it quick Mr. Mason after all this is just a preliminary hearing but warn your client I will tolerate no outbursts."

Thank you, Your Honor," he said as he walked over to his brother. "You are going to hear ever worse during this trial. You have got to calm down."

James was belligerent, "they are not going to railroad my son!"

Speaking through clenched teeth his brother told him, "that is just the attitude that is going to send you to the gas chamber. I'm not telling you again."

Looking at Della he asked pleadingly, "will you see if you can reason with him?" She nodded.

Mason apologized, "I'm sorry for the delay Judge Hood."

The magistrate nodded his head. "Proceed counselor."

"Lt. Tragg did you question the defendant's family?"

"Yes, we did Mr. Mason. They claimed they had been to a movie and out to dinner."

"And did you check this out?" Perry wanted to know.

Tragg looked at his notebook again, "yes they had been to Mario's Italian Restaurant and the Riverlee Movie Theatre. Mrs. Mason had receipts from all of these activities. It was during the time Mrs. Hallock saw the intruder."

"So, in other words the immediate family is in the clear." He asserted.

The policeman looked at him for a moment before he said, "they could have gotten a friend or relative to do it and given themselves an alibi."

Mason retorted, "they could but it seems unlikely, that's all my questions for you at this time."

A short balding man entered the courtroom. Mr. Burger stood and addressed the court, "Your Honor Timothy O'Shea our forensics specialist is now in the courtroom."

"Let him come forward and take the oath," Judge Hood directed.

The man was clearly nervous as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Mr. O'Shea would give the court your credentials." The District Attorney directed

Mr. O'Shea cleared his throat, "I have worked for the Los Angeles Police Department for ten years. I have a bachelor's degree in criminal justice, advanced certifications in Forensics, I have studied biological sciences, pharmacology, physics, toxicology, biochemistry, molecular biology, genetics, and we are beginning to investigate advanced genetic testing. I have certifications through the American Board of Toxicology, The American Board of Clinical Chemistry, and the American Board of Forensic Toxicology.

Mr. Burger looked triumphantly at the defense attorney as he said, "I would think that would satisfy even your strict requirements Mr. Mason."

"That is quite enough Mr. District Attorney!" The judge said sharply.

Not looking very sorry the prosecutor said, "I apologize your honor."

With a sigh the judge instructed, "Continue the testimony please."

"So, tell us Mr. O'Shea what you found on the driftwood," Burger instructed.

Taking a legal pad from a briefcase he began to read, "in the cracks of the wood we found evidence of hair and blood. Upon examination it was determined that it matched the hair and blood samples from the victim Crystal Madison Martin. The blows were so severe that it broke the skin and caused life threatening damage to the skull and facial bones."

"Do you feel the victim could have survived such a vicious attack?"

"It would seem unlikely but if she did there would have been irreparable brain damage."

"One more question Mr. O'Shea would the attacker have evidence of damage to their arms and hands?"

"Given the bruises and contusions on other parts of the body that did not show evidence of being created by the wood and the pressure exerted I would conclude a hand or fist was also used," The expert answered.

Walking toward his desk the prosecutor looked at Perry Mason and said, "your witness."

Getting up slowly the defense attorney asked, "Mr. O'Shea in your opinion what should have been the condition of the hands of this assailant after the attack?"

"Well Mr. Mason given the ferocity of the attack I would imagine there would be bruising on the hand and on the forearms, possibly cuts and broken nails on the hands. There could have been blood spatters on the clothing." The expert reported.

"When you examined the defendant, what did you find?" The attorney questioned.

Again, looking at his papers O'Shea reported, "there was a cut on the right thumb and left index finger. There was bruising on the forearms of both arms, the nail on the left pinky was cracked, and the thumb nail on the right had been cut down to the quick."

"How did the defendant account for these injuries?" Perry Mason asked.

Sounding skeptical the witness announced, "he said he had been trying to change a tire and the jack slipped."

"You don't sound convinced Mr. OShea," Perry announced. 'Wasn't there motor oil under his nails?"

"Yes," he agreed.

"Wouldn't that indicate he was telling the truth?"

O'Shea nodded his head. "Possibly, but it could have happened any time. The cuts and bruises were fresh."

"Did you find any blood splatters in the car?"

The man revealed, "yes we did find some blood spatters."

"Whose blood type did they match?" The lawyer inquired.

"Mr. James Mason." He answered reluctantly

"In other words, there was none of the victim's type of blood." The attorney concluded.

"No sir."

'One more question Mr. O'Shea did the police ever give you any clothing of the defendant that had evidence of blood from the victim?"

Once again, he said, "no, but it could have been disposed of."

Perry Mason went back to his chair, "that is all Mr. O'Shea, thank you."

Judge Hood said, "call your next witness Mr. Burger."

"Your Honor the state calls Mrs. Cynthia Hallock."

The bailiff called, "Mrs. Cynthia Hallock to the stand.

A petit brunette walked slowly to the front, took the oath, and seated herself in the witness chair. Burger began, "you are Cynthia Hallock and your house in located in Manhattan Beach directly behind the defendant's home."

She spoke in a low voice, "yes sir,"

"You were in your back yard on the evening of August 19th at approximately 11 p.m.?"

Again, she said softly, "yes sir."

The judge asked her to speak up. "I'm sorry Your Honor," she said.

She straightened up. "Will you tell us what you saw that evening."

Speaking louder Mrs. Hallock began, "I was in my garage in the back of my house. I heard my dog, Boomer, barking and barking. I went out to see what was happening. I saw a man in dark clothing at the Mason's woodpile. I couldn't see exactly what he was doing. He was trying to shush the dog, but Boomer kept barking. Then he picked up a big piece of wood and threw it at the dog." She had to stop because she was choked up."

Mr. Burger sounded sympathetic as he said, "Take your time and tell us what happened next."

"The wood hit the dog and he fell over. It was a big piece of wood and he is a little dog. I yelled what do you think you are doing and ran to the dog. Then I picked him up I saw he had a bad cut. I wrapped him up and took him to the vet."

"What happened to the man?" He asked

The witness replied, "he ran away."

The D. A. continued, "can you describe this person?"

"As I said it was dark, but he looked slender and of medium height."

"Thank you that's all. She is your witness counselor," Burger concluded.

Perry picked up his legal pad and he walked toward the witness stand. The witness looked at him nervously. He started his questioning. "Did you know Mr. Mason or his sons?"

She looked up him and he smiled at her. "I had met them, but I didn't know them well. I had spoken to the wife several times, but we were just neighborly."

"Could you judge the age of the person at the wood pile?" The lawyer wanted to know.

She shook her head, "he was too far away, and it was dark, but he was too tall to be the younger Mason boys."

Mason heard a chair scrape and out the corner of his eye he saw Della put a restraining hand on James' arm. "Was there anything distinctive about this person?"

Cynthia thought for a minute. "It seems to me when he ran away it wasn't like a young person runs. It was slower or not as athletic.

'Did he speak at all?" The lawyer questioned

"Just to shush at the dog but not words." She reiterated.

He inquired, "what ended up happening to your dog?"

Sighing deeply, she answered, "He lost a lot of blood and had ten stitches. He was in a lot of pain."

"I am sorry how is he now?" Mason asked.

"He is recovering but still skittish," she admitted.

"I'm glad but is there anything else you can remember about this man think carefully Mrs. Hallock."

She shook her head, "really nothing."

"You are sure?" the attorney persisted.

Burger was on his feet, "Oh your honor this question had been asked and answered, are we going on one of Mr. Mason's famous fishing expedition?"

"Your honor a man's life is at stake here. If we could find this man, it could answer a lot of questions."

Judge Hood looked sympathetically at Mason but said, "I think I will sustain the objection. Finish your questioning Mr. Mason"

"That's all for now your honor." Perry replied.

"Then you are excused Mrs. Hallock. Call your next witness Mr. District Attorney," the judge ordered.

"I call Mrs. Grace Hobart." The James Mason's next-door neighbor walked slowly to the front of the courtroom. She took the oath and reluctantly sat down. She had a hard time looking at the defendant. "You are Grace Hobart?"

"Yes I am." She replied.

"You are the next-door neighbor to the James Mason family in Manhattan Beach California?" The prosecutor wanted to know.

"I am," she said shortly.

"Please tell us how long they known them?"

Grace had to think for a moment, "I would say seven or eight years ever since they moved into the neighborhood."

"I believe you have become quite good friends with the defendant's wife, Claudia Mason."

"Yes, I have," the witness agreed.

Burger went in for the kill, "in that time Mrs. Hobart have you ever seen the defendant out of control?'"

"I object your honor this calling for a conclusion by the witness," the defense attorney interposed.

"Your honor this goes to motive. I plan to show that Mr. James Mason had a violent, uncontrolled temper."

The judge considered the objection. "I think I will allow it Mr. Mason. Go ahead Mr. Burger."

"Once again Mrs. Hobart have you seen James Mason out of control?"

She frowned, "it depends on what exactly you mean by out of control."

Burger asked, "have you heard him shouting at his family?"

"Yes," she acknowledged, "but a lot of people shout at their family."

"Very well then have you ever heard Mr. James Mason threaten his family with bodily harm?" the district attorney wanted to know.

She sighed, "again Mr. Burger what type of bodily harm. Some might think a spanking is bodily harm."

The prosecutor was losing patience. "MRS HOBART did you ever hear the dependent put any of his family members in fear of anything that could end up in a serious injury, even death?"

"No sir," she claimed with a small smile.

"Will you please tell this court what you did observe" the public prosecutor asked.

"Well he would stomp around, he would yell, I saw him throw some furniture cushions but not at anyone, he would be angry when work did not go well." She explained.

Burger sighed, "would you call him short tempered?"

Objection, this calls for a conclusion from the witness, what one person might think is short tempered, might not be to someone else," the defense lawyer stated.

"I'm going to sustain this objection Mr. Burger. You may rephrase the question." The judge decided.

"Thank you, Your Honor. Alright Mrs. Hobart how would you describe Mr. James Mason's temper"

"Same objection,"

"Overruled."

Please answer the question," The D. A. requested.

"Well, let me think," she said stalling for time. "I guess I would say it was quick, loud, and abrasive. I never heard him be demeaning with Claudia. I never heard him threaten physical violence. Sometimes I thought he liked to hear his own voice."

"Did he ever frighten you or were you frightened for your friend?" Burger asked.

She looked him in the eye and said, "I was angry for my friend that she was being yelled at. I prefer to discuss things. Luckily I have a husband who agrees."

He thanked her for her candor and turned her over to the defense.

Perry contemplated the woman for a moment and asked kindly, "were you ever frightened by the defendant Mrs. Hobart?"

"No, Mr. Mason, "I just wished he would handle his temper better."

"Thank you Mrs. Hobart I have no further questions."

"Mr. District Attorney?" The judge asked, "anything further?"

Burger got up, straightened his suit coat and, replied, "yes Your Honor, I call Jeffrey Meyers."

Perry was startled Paul Drake was supposed to bring the young man to the courthouse. He looked around for Paul, but he was nowhere to be seen. Burger was looking triumphant. He quickly wrote a note and handed it to Della. She looked at it and quickly got up and headed out of the courtroom.

A tall muscular young man walked up to the witness chair and held up his right hand. The bailiff asked, "do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," he said as he settled back in the chair.

Mr. Burger walked up to him and asked, "You are Jeffrey Meyers and you presently reside in Bozeman, Montana?"

"Yes, I do," he replied.

"Mr. Meyers will you please tell the court how you are acquainted with the defendant?"

He hesitated for a moment as he looked at James Mason. "I was the wide receiver for the Los Angeles Chargers. Jim was my mentor. We worked together every day."

Looking at his notes Burger questioned, "and how did you get along?"

"Well he was a tough taskmaster but fair. He wanted me to do my best," Meyers explained.

"Did you ever see him become violent?" Burger inquired.

"Well," the young man began, "There are different kinds of violent according to what you are used to."

"Just answer this question yes or no," the prosecutor instructed, "did you ever see Mr. James Mason become violent?"

The young man shook his head. "Not violent but very angry."

"Now Mr. Meyer you mentioned to me that there was an instance that the defendant was so furious you were worried about his state of mind."

The man nodded, "yes, it didn't have anything really with my playing it involved myself and my girlfriend."

Smiling the D. A. requested, "will you tell us about that situation please."

Meyers dropped his head or a moment. "I…well I was dating one of our cheerleaders. I thought we were deeply in love, but she was playing me. I would have done anything for her. Finally, she just dumped me for another player. Unfortunately, it ruined my concentration and I was making mistakes. Finally, it got so bad I left the league. Well Jim was furious. It wasn't so much with me but with the girl."

"Can you tell the court what he said and did please," Burger intreated.

"Well he yelled a lot, he threw some books and papers around, but what really frightened me was he said he hoped she got what she deserved."

Burger smiled, "you were the one being hurt why do you think Mr. James Mason was so upset."

The witness thought for a moment before speaking. "I was so distraught I wanted to leave the team. That wouldn't look so good for Jim. I was doing very well and when you are coaching someone who has a lot of potential and you help bring it along you can move up the coaching ladder. I know Mr. Mason was very ambitious and I think he was hoping for a head coaching job. Losing me sort of dashed those hopes."

"That's all Mr. Meyers. He's your witness counselor."

Perry Mason took his time approaching Meyers. The witness moved nervously. "Mr. Meyers according to your testimony you got along with the defendant fairly well is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Would you say Mr. Mason was a fair coach in terms of how he treated the players?"

"I would say so," he commented.

"Now if you were playing at a professional level you must have played at a fairly young age. So, I want to ask if you encountered other coaches who would get angry or quite upset about things that happened to and with the team?" Mason wanted to know.

The witness hesitated but finally acknowledged, "I have run into all different kinds of attitudes from coaches."

"Did you ever consider the defendant violent?

He shook his head and answered, "No, no not really."

If I recall your testimony was that your coach was very angry when as you alleged the young lady broke up with you," Mason said.

"Yes, he was," the witness acknowledged.

"Will you tell this court what this break up had to do with the case now before the court?"

"Well sir the victim was the cousin of the girl I was in love with. Coach thought she had a lot of influence over her cousin and that is why she left me," Meyers explained.

The lawyer wanted to know, "so was Mr. Mason angry with the girl or the cousin?"

"I would say both of them," he guessed.

The attorney walked back to his table and picked up a sheaf of papers. "I find it interesting Mr. Meyers that you have said this young woman left you when I have talked to a witness who says you broke up with her. Furthermore, that this young woman was pregnant with your child which you refused to acknowledge, there was also a rumor you were using performance enhancing drugs…"

Burger was on his feet raising his voice and saying, "Your Honor Mr. Mason is trying to besmirch the reputation of this witness."

The judge looked at the defense attorney. "May I ask your intentions here counselor?"

"Your Honor," Perry began, "I can call witnesses who will swear under oath that Mr. Meyers caused the break-up and that there was talk of ending his contract due to drug usage."

"Your Honor," Burger argued, "this man is not on trial I feel we are going far afield."

The judge was thoughtful before saying, "I think I would like to hear the witnesses' answer to these allegations. I am going to overrule the objection. Go ahead Mr. Mason."

"Thank you, Your Honor. Now Mr. Meyer would you like to me call Coach Tommy Dunford? I can subpoena the records of your drug testing. I can ask him if they were considered trading you. Then I can call Tiffany Thompson's roommate at the cheerleading camp about who had broken up with whom."

"Go ahead Mr. Attorney no one is gonna tell you anything," he said arrogantly.

Moving close to the witness Mason asked, "do you really believe Mr. Meyers they would get into legal trouble for you. Then if that is your attitude I'll do as you wish."

He began to stand as he said, "that girl was nothing but a tramp that kid could have been anyone's."

The judge banged his gavel and ordered, "Sit Down! Sit down right now Mr. Meyers you are out of order."

He sat down slowly. "There is no proof I was the father."

Perry went in for the kill, "then why did you ask her to get an abortion? According to her medical records she had been hit, knocked down and had a miscarriage. Three days later she committed suicide. Yet you had no responsibility in this matter."

"You don't have any proof I had anything to do with her after I left," he claimed.

"This witness whose deposition I am holding told us she saw you in Las Vegas with Tiffany Thompson the night before her death. Tiffany told her you were the one who had hit her and knocked her down. So, Mr. Meyers is this your usual method of handling unpleasant situations, with your fists?

Burger was on his feet again. "Your Honor the prosecution would like to see that deposition."

Mason handed him a copy. "Your Honor I would like this witness to answer my question."

Before the judge could say anything, Meyers said, "so what I saw her. I was just trying to help the kid out. I never touched her it is their word against mine."

Perry Mason looked at the Judge, "Your Honor I am through with this witness for now, but I reserve the right to recall him."

The judge looked at the witness and said sternly, "you are excused FOR NOW Mr. Meyers. Call your next witness Mr. Burger."

"The prosecution rests, Your Honor."

"It is approaching time for the noon recess. Mr. Mason, I take it you will be ready to put on any defense you might have."

"Yes, Your Honor we will," the lawyer said.

Judge Hood announced, "In that case court is adjourned until two o'clock this afternoon."

Della and Paul were out in the hallway waiting for him. He took Della's arm and said, "don't say anything until we get the restaurant." Once they were seated, he turned to the detective. "So, what the hell happened?"

Paul held up his hands in defeat, "I don't know we were at the airport and he never showed up. I checked and he was on the flight, but he never came into terminal. All I can think it the D. A. got wind of it and beat us to the punch.

Perry told Della and Paul, "this is it. Something must break. Paul check with your office and see if there is ANY new information. Della you check with Gertie and see if we have any new messages. James is right on the edge we need something to give him hope there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

Della added, "I don't think Claudia can take much more either. She went out to lunch with your aunt and uncle."

Perry smiled at her, "unfortunately being a corporation lawyer Uncle Edward isn't much help to me, but he and Aunt Adele may be able to calm Claudia a bit."

Paul wanted to know, "who are you calling first this afternoon?"

"I'm calling the coach and then the cheerleader who was Tiffany's roommate. I want to emphasize Meyers attitude, possible drug use, and how he lied. Finally, I have some questions I want to ask that night watchman about seeing anyone at the studio that night. Then we need a break, a big one," he said as he outlined his defense.

Looking at her husband who had barely touched his food she requested, "will you please eat something? You have a grueling afternoon ahead."

He acknowledged her request but had little appetite. Stabbing at his spaghetti he made an effort to eat a few bites. All he could think about was how to get his brother out of this mess and home with his family.

When Judge Hood called the court to order for the afternoon session, he told the attorney for the defense to call his first witness.

Perry said, "I call Thomas Dunford," and the football coach came forward.

"Coach Dunford, you had a player on your team at one time named Jeffrey Meyers is that correct?"

"Yes sir," the coach acknowledged.

"Will you please tell this court what kind of player Mr. Meyer was," the lawyer asked.

Dunford shifted in his seat, "When we recruited him, we had very high expectations. He had an amazing high school and college career. In his first year with us he put up amazing statistics."

Hamilton Burger was on his feet objecting. "Your honor I don't see how these statistics have a bearing on this case. It seems the defense is going trying to pull a red herring into the case. This is after all a preliminary hearing."

The Judge looked at the attorney and questioned, "counselor is there a point to these queries?"

"Yes, Your Honor I plan to connect this up." Mason offered.

"Very well go ahead," he directed.

"Now Coach, what changed with Mr. Meyers playing abilities?"

The witness seemed uncomfortable. "Well," he began, "Jeff started dating, very seriously, one of the cheerleaders. While it isn't a practice, we encourage it isn't forbidden. In the beginning it was going well, and Jeff was playing great. They dated for a couple seasons and then things were not going so well. As time went on things began to go downhill. She finally left him, and his skills began to deteriorate. He was drinking and playing erratically."

"Isn't it also true that there were signs of drug use to enhance his performance? Isn't it true that some of the side effects of steroid use is severe acne, altered mood, irritability, increased aggression, depression, and suicidal tendencies?"

Before Dunford answer the District Attorney said, "Oh your honor Mr. Meyers is not on trial. The defense is using this method because they have no other defense."

Your Honor," Mason began, "The defense proposes to show that Jeffrey Meyers blamed the deceased for break-up of his relationship with her cousin and he threatened her."

Judge Hood agreed, "I will let you go on Mr. Mason, but you had better connect it up with your witness testimony."

Burger sat down angrily.

"I'll ask you again Coach, isn't it true that some of the side effects of steroid use is severe acne, altered mood, irritability, increased aggression, depression, and suicidal tendencies?"

He answered reluctantly, "yes."

Perry Mason pushed forward, "and didn't Jeffrey Meyers display many of these side effects, especially severe acne?"

Dunford said belligerently, "YES! Yes!"

"So, what did the team do?" He asked

With a sigh he admitted, "we didn't renew his contract."

"So, coach he did not leave the team because of a broken heart," the lawyer concluded.

"Not to my knowledge," the coach disclosed.

"Please tell the court how Coach James Mason reacted to his star pupil leaving," the lawyer requested.

The witness moved around in his chair but wouldn't look the defendant. "Jim didn't want to believe it at first. He had put his heart and soul in this young man. When there was really no other explanation, he was furious."

"What did he do next?"

"I tried to reason with him, but he was determined to drag the two girls into it somehow. He felt Tiffany or Crystal was providing him with drugs. I felt there was little chance of that, but Jim was determined to question them, but they had left town."

Mason inquired, "to your knowledge did Mr. Mason get in touch with either girl?"

Dunford shook his head. "Oh, we heard about Tiffany's suicide, but Crystal was nowhere around as far as I knew."

"Were you?" the attorney asked, "aware that James Mason had reconnected with the victim?"

"Not at first," he began, "but he was agitated, and I asked what was wrong. He admitted he had run into Crystal at a wedding. I told him to drop it, but it was eating him up and he needed answers. When she seemed to dismiss him, it made him madder."

Mason asked, "were you aware he had contacted her?"

"No." he said shaking his head, "he didn't share that with me."

Walking toward the defense table the lawyer told him, "that's all for now. Your witness Mr. Burger."

The district arose from his seat and moved toward the witness as he asked, "would you say the defendant had a violent streak?"

The coach thought about it for a moment, "I would say an intense personality. Jim never did things by halves. He was passionate about his work, about winning, about his players. Sports is a high energy very competitive job and we all handle the pressure in different ways."

"Let's stop beating around the bush," the D. A. demanded, "Mr. Dunford would you say James Mason was a danger to himself or anyone around him?"

There was tense silence in the courtroom, and everyone waited for his response. "I have seen him very angry, at himself, players, referees, I have seen him throw THINGS, but I have never seen him harm anyone."

"So, tell us, we know that the acts perpetrated on the victim were vicious, they were done by someone who was beyond being angry. They were strong, and completely out of control. I ask you Coach Dunford have you ever seen James Mason act in this manner?"

The coach stared at him for a moment before he spoke, "All of us like to win Mr. District Attorney," he said pointedly, "but I have NEVER seen James Mason in the condition you just described."

The prosecutor said wearily, "I am through with this witness, Your Honor."

As the witness slowly left the stand Judge Hood directed, "Call you next witness Mr. Mason."

"I call Shawna Monroe," Perry said.

The bailiff called for Shawna Monroe to come forward and be sworn.

The attractive redhead took the oath and seated herself, so the lawyer and judge had a good view of her legs. Perry smiled at her. "Miss Monroe you are a cheerleader for the Los Angeles Chargers?"

She smiled back at him, "I am."

"Were you a cheerleader when Tiffany Thompson was also a cheerleader?"

"Yes, I was," she told him.

'How well did you know Miss Thompson?" He asked.

Shawna replied, "we were roommates while we were working with the team."

"Did you consider yourself friends?" The lawyer inquired.

She thought it over and finally said, "we got hired at the same time and so we went through a lot of the same things in fitting in with the team. In situations like that you tend to get close fast."

"So, you would consider yourself friends?" he asked again.

"Yes, I guess so."

The lawyer paused for a moment, "would you say you were close enough to exchange confidences?"

Shawna took a deep breath. "I would say so. The things women talk about, men, marriage, clothes, money."

"I want you to tell the court what you know about the men in Tiffany Thompson's life."

She shifted in her seat made a token movement of pulling down her skirt. "As I said Mr. Mason we were hired at the same time. There were, a couple welcome to the team parties. When we were on the road there would also be some get togethers."

"Can you tell us who attended those parties in the beginning please Miss Monroe." the attorney requested.

"Well," she began and then hesitated, "Most of the cheerleaders, part of the team, a couple wives and girlfriends, and oh, Tiffany's cousin, Crystal Madison. I guess her real last name was Martin."

"Thank you. Miss Monroe, now please tell us when Tiffany started to date Jeffrey Meyers?"

Again, she hesitated as she thought back, "I guess about three or four months after we got hired. He had been dating another girl, but she wasn't a cheerleader. We heard they broke up and he took out a few girls, not cheerleaders, and then settled on Tiff."

"How would you describe their relationship was …."

Burger was out of his chair and objecting, "Your Honor, Mr. Mason is going far afield. This relationship has nothing to do with the guilt of this defendant."

Mason turned on him before the judge could rule, "Oh Mr. District Attorney are you now judge and jury? Are you…"

"Gentlemen," the judge interrupted, "I will not have personalities here. I am concerned that these questions are not pertinent to this case."

"Please, Your Honor this goes to the credibility of the witness, Mr. Meyers, and to show that information he testified to is false and therefore suspect as to his possible involvement with the victim."

Judge Hood considered the barrister's words. "I am going to overrule the objection, but you better connect it up quickly."

With a slight bow he thanked the judge and went on with his questioning. "Now again Miss Monroe please tell us about the relationship."

She began, "It was soon obvious that Tiffany was crazy about Jeff. I thought he liked her, but he was also always extra friendly to women, you know almost too friendly. Crystal always said negative things about him. It caused some friction between the cousins. Well pretty soon it was very hot and heavy at least during the first season."

"What changed after the first season?

"They were fighting more," she confided, "I got the feeling Tiffany was pushing for a commitment and Jeff was balking and getting restless."

"Tell us what happened of significance in the second season."

She considered her words carefully, "it was what I would call on again and off again. Tiffany was so upset which upset her cousin. The cousin was always drawing and sketching. Then she won this scholarship thing and wasn't around as much. When we started training for the third season, they were back together but not for long. Tiffany became more and more erratic. There was talk of letting her go. Then one day I came home she had packed up and gone. She let a note for our director, and I found out she was resigning."

"Where was Mr. Meyers during this time?" The attorney asked.

It took her a minute to make an answer. "I know he was still around for a while and we heard and saw some problems with his playing. While we didn't have direct evidence there were many rumors, he was on performance enhancement drugs. Then the next thing we knew he was gone."

Looking at his notes before saying, "In other words what you are saying Mr. Meyers did not leave the team because of the breakup with Miss Thompson?"

She spoke slowly, "listen Mr. Mason to my knowledge I never heard at that time he left the team because of the break-up with Tiffany….."

Burger interrupted. "Oh, your honor this is just hearsay evidence and therefore inadmissible."

"Mr. Mason, you know better I am going to sustain the objection."

"I will rephrase the question Your Honor. Miss Monroe were you at any time present when Mr. Meyers said he left the team because of the break-up with Miss Thompson."

She looked him in the eye as she answered, "No sir it was all rumors."

"That is all my questions, your witness Mr. Burger."

Burger looked triumphant as he marched to the witness chair. "Miss Monroe you have indicated you felt as if you and Miss Thompson were close friends is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"So, you confided everything in each other."

She shook her head, "I am not sure I could say EVERYTHING! That covers a lot of ground, but we talked a lot concerning her feelings for Mr. Meyers."

"How close were you with the victim Miss Martin?"

"We were friendly enough I know she didn't like Jeff at all, and she made no secret of it."

"You heard it with your own ears?" he inquired.

"Yes, on more than one occasion."

"Was Mr. Meyers aware of her animosity toward him?" Burger wanted to know.

"She made no secret of it," Shawna acknowledged.

Moving closer to the witness he persisted, "did you ever hear an argument, or any threats made by Mr. Meyers toward Miss Martin?"

Shawna took a deep breath, "No never in front of me."

With a big grin on his face as he looked at the defendant's table the District Attorney said, "thank you that is all Miss Monroe."

Judge Hood instructed, "call your next witness counselor."

Perry stood up and said, "I call Thomas Trimmer."

A gray-haired man of medium height rose slowly from his seat and walked with a slight limp to the witness stand. He barely looked at the defense attorney acting as if he thought he was going to be eaten alive. Perry Mason approached him slowly and asked in a firm tone, "Mr. Trimmer will you tell us about your job please?"

The man seemed to relax a bit but still kept his head down unable to meet Mason's eyes and he answered quickly, "I am the night watchman for the north end of Universal Studios."

"Does that include the offices assigned to Edith Head?" The attorney inquired.

"Yes, it does Mr. Mason," the man replied.

"Were you working on the night of September 13th of this year?"

"I was sir."

Raising his voice slightly he wanted to know, "could you tell us what happened on that evening in Edith Head's offices?"

The man cleared his throat and began, "I was making the usual rounds. I have to check in at certain areas on a clock, so they know I was there. I checked in and walked through the area where they have racks of clothes and the offices. I knew they were getting ready to go to Rome for a picture so I wasn't surprised someone would be working late. I was surprised that all the lights were on in the offices and all the doors open, but no one was there. They were very careful in guarding their designs. I called but got no answer." He stopped there and seemed choked up.

Mason said sympathetically, "I know this is difficult Mr. Trimmer, just take your time." He handed him a glass of water that was given to him by Della.

All eyes were on the night watchman as he began again. "I…I decided to double check the area just to…ugh, ya know…to make sure everything was alright." He sighed deeply and took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his forehead."

"You just take it easy we will wait," The lawyer assured him.

"Thank you," he finally began, "well there was Miss Martin on…oh God...on the floor. I..ugh…" he was breathing heavy. "I ran to her and she was….she wasn't breathing." He held a handkerchief to his eyes.

Mason came to stand beside him and asked, "do you need some more time?"

"Really Mr. Mason, I would rather get it over with now," he said still unable to look directly at the lawyer.

"Fine, then we know you called the studio police and they called the Los Angeles police. Can you tell us if there were any other people working in the vicinity at the time of the murder?"

He thought for a moment. "I believe there were a couple directors meeting, and a secretary, and some people doing last minute things for the movie they were filming in Rome. They may have a list of who was there Mr. Mason. You could check with the secretary her name is Beth Emory. Oh, wait she is in Rome right now."

"Thank you very much Mr. Trimmer you have been very helpful. Your witness."

The district Attorney stood and said, "Your Honor we have no questions and we talked to the people on the lot and have affidavits as to their whereabouts and that they saw and heard nothing."

Perry was on his feet, "why weren't we given access to those affidavits?"

Burger turned toward him, "they had no relevance in this case."

"It might have been nice to have read them."

"I agree Mr. Burger," the judge added.

Flushing slightly the D. A. apologize, "I will have copies sent to Mr. Mason's office."

As the judge began to call for the next witness Paul Drake rushed into the courtroom trying to get Perry's attention. He asked the court's indulgence.

Paul said hurriedly, "Edith Head found Crystal's diary and sent it to your office. I looked at it, Perry you have to see it now."

He approached the bench. "Judge Hood some vital evidence had just been brought to my attention would it be possible to adjourn until tomorrow?"

The judge looked at his watch, "It is a little after four now I think we can adjourn early. Do you have any objection Mr. Burger?"

Burger seemed mystified, "I guess not Your Honor, if you think it is important."

As court was suspended the prosecutor reminded the defense attorney, "I want to see that evidence."

Perry looked at him and replied, "I'll get it to you as quickly as you got those affidavits to me." He turned to his brother and said, "we may have turned a corner."

His brother as insolent as ever snapped, "It's about time."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER****EIGHTEEN****, A Light at the End of the Tunnel**

Perry and Della had just returned from a solemn dinner. He was leaning back in his chair and Della was watching his face as he tried to figure out how he was going to catch the killer now that they were quite sure who had perpetrated this dastardly crime.

Della curled up in the clients chair was wiping tears from her eyes. She had been crying on and off since the discoveries they had found in Crystal's diary had come to light.

They looked at each other, "I still can't believe it Perry. There has to be a mistake."  
He looked at her sympathetically, "Della, I don't want it to be true anymore than you do. This will be so explosive and can ruin so many lives. I am surprised Paul is as cool as he is, I thought he would be out for blood."

"There must be something we can do. I keep wishing time would stand still but it seems to have speeded up. I hate to even face Paul," she said.

He got up and walked over to her and pulled her up out of the chair. Putting his arms around her he said, "darling this isn't your fault. I was as shocked as you were. There was not even a clue as to who could be involved."

She leaned her head against his broad chest and her voice was muffled. "I still can't believe it is true. What do we do next?

Leaning down and kissing her tenderly Perry ran his hands up and down her spine trying to relax her. When he finally released her, he led her back to the chair and began pacing back and forth. He muttered, "We have to find a way to prove what we suspect is true."

She watched him as he tried to walk out a solution to this problem. Her eyes began to close, it had been a brutal day in court trying to control her brother-in law and then this devastating revelation. It was a knock on their private door that brought her back to consciousness. Before she could get up Perry was opening the door to Paul and a woman who looked familiar.

Paul said, "Perry this is Cynthia Hallock remember she is James and Claudia's neighbor."

"Yes," he greeted her, "I remember you. How can we help you?"

The woman was almost in tears. She choked on her words as she explained, "Mr. Mason I wanted to….well I…ugh…wanted to talk to you."

Della got up and led the woman to the comfortable chair. Mason encouraged her to explain why she had come to their offices. "Take your time and just let me know what is bothering you Mrs. Hallock."

"I…I didn't tell the complete truth on the stand today Mr. Mason and I don't want your brother to go to jail unjustly."

Perry smiled at her as Della took out her notebook. "We will be glad to hear anything that might help my brother."

She took a deep breath, "it is like this my daughter saw the face of the man who was at the woodpile." The lawyer sat straight up in his chair.

Paul spoke, "that is what she told me Perry and I knew you would want to see her."

He looked at his best friend and said, "you were absolutely right Paul. Now go on Mrs. Hallock."

Her voice was tremulous. "We have quite a few cars at our house and so we put in a cement pad for the other cars. My daughter Judith is a junior in college and was coming home from a late class. She pulled up on the pad and the man at the woodpile was looking right at her. He ran but she can describe him and would know him if she saw him again."

Perry was almost afraid to ask. "Was it one of my nephews?"

"Oh no Mr. Mason. As I said it was an older man than the boys. I like them and feel bad when their father gets so angry at them. I know people yell and get very infuriated like that. My father was just like that, but he never beat us."

Why didn't you tell the district attorney this story?" The lawyer wanted to know.

She hesitated, "we have been getting hang up phone calls, my husband travels, and I was frightened for my daughter. We talked it over and we can't let your brother be convicted if he is innocent."

Mason drummed his fingers on his desk. Finally, he asked, "where is your daughter?"

"She is down in Mr. Drake's office," she replied.

"Okay this is what we are going to do Paul, I want two detectives, one man and one woman, and yourself to take Mrs. Hallock and her daughter to the Briarcliff Hotel. I want them to stay there tonight and the woman detective will stay in the room with you and your daughter and the other detective will be across the hall. Della, I want you to make the reservations. I will want both of you in court tomorrow. You will need some clothes….."

Cynthia Hallock interrupted him. "we have suitcases with us Mr. Mason, our first plan was to get out of town before we decided to see Mr. Drake."

The attorney looked relieved. "Alright Mr. Drake will take you there as soon as he can get his operatives here. Are your men out at that house Paul?"

Drake nodded his head. "Are they at home?" Mason wanted to know.

This time Paul said, "yes and they seem settled for the evening."

"Good work Paul. Now Mrs. Hallock we are going to call Lt. Tragg and the district attorney I want them to hear your story and we have some new evidence that we are sure is going to turn the tide."

The woman looked relieved, "does that mean you don't need our testimony?"

Perry was solemn as he replied, "your testimony is more vital than ever."

Just then Della walked into the room. "The rooms are reserved in the name of Richardson. I heard you wanted to see the lieutenant and the D. A. I talked to Tragg and explained the situation carefully. He will pick up Mr. Burger."

He smiled at her and turned to Paul, "If you would bring Mrs. Hallock's daughter down here."

The detective headed for the door and said, "Should I explain to her?"  
Perry shook his head. "Just tell her she is to join her mother."

While they waited Della offered the woman coffee. They chatted about the woman's family and how long they had lived near Perry's brother. There was Drake's private knock and Della opened the door to the private eye and a petite young woman with masses of red gold hair and amber eyes. She immediately went to her mother. 'Mom what's happening?"

Cynthia got up and walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug. "Come and meet Mr. Perry Mason, our neighbor's brother and his secretary, Della Street."

Shyly the young woman put out her hand to shake hands and said softly, "it is very nice to meet you."

Della put her arm around the girl's shoulders. "Come and sit over at the table with your mother. Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

As the women moved to the table, they both gratefully accepted some coffee. Perry came to stand next to them. He looked at the daughter and explained, "your mother has told us that you saw the man at the woodpile and could identify him. We are going to send you, under guards, to a nearby hotel, for your own safety, especially since you have been getting strange phone calls."

Judith looked at her mother. "It is necessary mom?".

Mr. Mason thinks so," her mother supported his idea.

Sitting down beside the young girl the lawyer went on, "we need you and your mother to testify tomorrow at the trial. The person who committed this murder won't want that to happen. We want you safe. I have called Lt. Tragg of homicide and the District Attorney, Hamilton Burger, to hear your story. If we want to catch this vicious killer, we must do it very carefully.

A knock came at the private door and Paul Drake motioned for Della to stay where she was so he could answer the door.

Burger came busting through the door, "what is the meaning of this Mason? It better be good."

As the lieutenant followed the D. A. into the office, he took off his battered hat and bowed toward the ladies. "Well Perry," he began, "we are here what was the rush?"

Walking toward them the lawyer said, "come in gentleman I believe you know Mrs. Cynthia Hallock and this young lady is her daughter, Judith, they have a very interesting story to tell you."

Burger looked skeptical, "As I said this better be good my wife wasn't happy, I left in the middle of dinner."

"Sit down Hamilton and listen to their story." Perry instructed.

Reluctantly the district attorney sat down, "let's hear THIS so-called story."

Cynthia Hallock looked at Perry Mason. He nodded. Hesitantly she began her story. As she spoke her voice became more confident. When she was finished there was dead silence in the office.

Finally, the district attorney asked, "so how do you propose to find this man?"

"I want to get Mrs. Hallock and her daughter in the rooms we have reserved for them at the Briarcliff first then we can discuss strategy. Paul has operatives who are going to be watching them. I was hoping you might send a police escort to take them, in the morning, to the courthouse. Tragg would you go down in the elevator with them?"

Arthur Tragg looked at him for a moment began asking, "do you really think there could be that much danger Perry?"

"I'm afraid I do and if you would come back up to the office once, they are on their way?" Perry inquired.

Tragg agreed and Mason instructed Paul to get the subpoenas from Della. "After they are settled at the hotel I want you to instruct Faulkner to take this to the house we have under surveillance. I'll be here explaining to Burger and Tragg about the evidence we received this afternoon. Let us know what happens after it has been served and the reaction he gets," Perry instructed.

A few minutes later after reassuring the Hallock's they would be well protected the detective, the police officer, and the two ladies left the office.

Asking for another cup of coffee the D. A. wanted to know, "just what is this about new evidence Perry?"

"Well Hamilton, we were told Crystal kept a diary or journal and had it with her all the time. We got permission from the aunt to check Crystal's apartment, the office was searched after the police were finished, and even her car, and we found nothing. We sent a message to Miss Head and she did not know where it could be. This afternoon Paul got the diary in the mail. Edith Head found it wrapped in a box of clothing they had taken to Rome for the movie. She thought it might be important. Della has marked certain passages for you to read."

Going to his desk Della opened the desk drawer and took out a bright red oversized diary and handed it to the prosecutor. "I have certain passages marked for you with tabs.," she told him.

Burger weighed it in his hand. "Before I look at this Mason why are you being so cooperative?" he asked suspiciously.

Sitting down at the office table he looked the district attorney in the eye. "We have had our differences in the past but there is a vicious killer out there. After you read this I hope you will agree if we can prevent what happened to Crystal Martin happening to any other woman."

He conceded, "I'll look it over and let you know what I think."

As the prosecutor read the diary Della moved nervously around the office. Everything had taken on a nightmare quality. Yet as she thought back on things there had been warning signs that something was amiss around her. She had been so wrapped up in Perry's burgeoning career, moving to their home after the marriage in Bali, the Rada mess, and finally planning the formal nuptials.

She was startled when there was a knock on the private entrance door. Relieved it was Arthur Tragg she invited him to join them at the conference table.

Burger finished his reading and turned to the attorney. "This is dynamite Perry but how do you plan to bring out the truth?"

"Ah, that is where you and Arthur come in Hamilton. I want you to act like you always would in the trial, you know in an adversarial way. Arthur, I want you to do a complete check on this Thomas Trimmer, he wouldn't look at me today. Paul's people are serving a subpoena on the person mentioned in that diary. I know that the studio takes fingerprints of anyone who works there if you could get copies. I need to know if anyone has a record."

The district attorney asked, "do you think this will work?"

Perry sighed, "It has to."

The two men got up and told the Masons, "we will do the best we can." They shook hands and Tragg inquired, "If I find anything of significance where can I reach you?"

He put his arm around Della and told them, "I am taking my wife to dinner and then we will be at my old apartment. We will be down at Clay's."

They agreed to be in touch and left by the private entrance. Perry opened his arms to Della, and she snuggled against his chest. He kissed her chestnut curls and said, "We need to get some food Mrs. Mason we have a very rough day ahead tomorrow."

"I wish tomorrow would never come. All the clues were there, and I was so wrapped up in us I missed them," she admitted.

Getting their coats, he told her, "make sure everything is closed up and then we can leave. I have the feeling when the whole story comes out you will find you have not been as remiss as you think. Now let's get some food into you before you collapse."

Taking his hand as they walked to the elevator she asked hopefully, "you really think so?"

As the elevator door closed, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she murmured, "You are so good at making me feel better no wonder I love you."

Before he could say anything, they were on the ground floor. He led her to Clay's, ordered Bacardi's, big thick steaks, baked potatoes with sour cream, asparagus, and garlic bread.

Della was practically out on her feet by the time they arrived home. She even slept through the phone call from Tragg that came in at 3 A.M.

Perry answered groggily, "what have you found out Arthur?" He was stunned at the information as he asked, "Are you sure about that?"

Now he was wide awake as he listened to what the police detective had uncovered.

He told Tragg, "I have Paul's men watching that house if they make a break for it we will know. I assume there was no problem when they were served. Thanks so much. I'll call Paul and see if he knows anything new. I guess no one this side of the Mississippi is getting any sleep tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Della opened her eyes slightly, "what's happening?" she wanted to know.

He leaned ever and kissed her and murmured, "go back to sleep the lid is going to blow off tomorrow."

When she moaned, he began rubbing her back until she fell asleep and then he went to check in with Paul.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN, Justice at Last, **

Della was on the telephone when Perry came out of the shower the next morning. All he heard her say was, "I don't know for sure what he has in mind. Yes, if you feel you should be there, I would do the same thing. I don't know if he is in any kind of trouble. I'll see you there, bye."

Rubbing his hair with a towel he asked, "is that who I think it was?"

"Probably," she answered. "I tried to explain I could not give out confidential information, but it didn't go over too well."

He didn't really want to discuss this delicate situation with her, so he changed the subject. "I see you put out my lucky blue suit. Did you put in my lucky handkerchief?"

She grinned at him. "You mean the one you don't admit you carry? Besides, the blue suit matches your eyes."

"Very good wife," he told her. "We better have a good breakfast it is going to be a difficult day."

She slipped into a forest green sleeveless dress with a matching jacket and velvet collar and cuffs before she answered, "Maybe coffee and a piece of toast."

"Della, you will need more than that."

She threw him an unhappy look, "I have an upset stomach this morning."

He gave in reluctantly, "Alright but we will stop in at Clay's and maybe you will change your mind. Give Paul a call and ask him to meet us there in about half an hour while I finish dressing."

"Fine," she said as she slipped into her heels and headed for the kitchen phone.

An hour later, Della was drinking coffee and nibbling on toast. Paul had joined them and was eating a hearty breakfast while Perry enjoyed ham and eggs. He looked at his best friend and said, "No matter what happens today Paul I want you and Faulkner near the back door. If anyone tries to make a break for it stop them."

He noticed as Della put down her cup her hand trembled. He put his arm around her shoulders and tried to reassure her, but he knew his words were pretty much falling on deaf ears. He looked at his watch and remarked, "alright we have an hour before we have to be in court. Let's go to the office and check to see if there is anything new."

Perry stalled as long as he could going into the courtroom knowing Della was afraid of their being confronted by a very angry woman. He held tightly to her arm as they moved toward the defendant's table. Luck was with them as they got to the table the judge entered and the bailiff called the court to order.

Judge Hood asked, "Are you ready to continue your defense Mr. Mason?"

"I am your honor."

"Then please call your next witness."

Turning to face the gallery he intoned, "I call Mr. Thomas Trimmer back to the stand."

There was complete silence as they waited for the older gentleman to come forward. When no one appeared, there was slow hum of conversation in the courtroom. Finally, the judge asked, "Is Mr. Trimmer present?" When there was no reply, he asked the bailiff to check the hallway.

The bailiff came in and said, "I'm sorry your honor but there is no one outside by that name."

"Mr. Mason did you subpoena Mr. Trimmer?" He asked.

"Yes, we did Your Honor after yesterday's session," he replied.

"Very well then Mr. Trimmer is being held in contempt of this court and I want a bench warrant prepared and him arrested. Will you see to that Lt. Tragg?"

The officer assured the judge it would be done and hurriedly left the courtroom.

"Please call your next witness Mr. Mason." The observers strained to see what would happen next. Perry Mason picked up a sheaf of papers and said, "I call Mr. Robert Prentiss."

A young man in his late twenties, slender build, dark brown hair and moustache approached the witness chair and was asked, "do you promise to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing, but the truth so help you God?"

He said in a loud voice, "I do."

The attorney walked toward the witness slowly, "Mr. Prentiss will you tell us what you do for a living?"

The man straightened his shoulders and said proudly, "I am a screenwriter at Universal Studios."

"How long have you had that position?"

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "About a year."

"Please tell us what you did before you got your job at Universal Mr. Prentiss," the attorney requested.

He crossed his legs and started to relax, "well I guess I did what a lot of things people who are trying to get into the entertainment business do, I was a waiter, a security guard, I did lawn work."

Trying to act casual Perry asked, "did you ever have any other jobs in the entertainment business before this one?"

He answered hurriedly, "no this was my first opportunity."

"Where did you study writing Mr. Prentiss…?"

The district attorney was on his feet, "oh Your Honor I do not see what Mr. Prentiss' schooling has to do with this case after all he is not on trial here."

The judge looked at the defense lawyer and said, "It does seem you may be moving far afield here Mr. Mason. Do you have something concrete in mind?'

The lawyer walked over to the bench and replied, "I do your honor, but I will move onto other subjects for now."

"Then proceed," he ordered.

He turned back to the witness, "now you stated you have been at Universal about a year. Did you know the victim Crystal Martin?"

He shook his head, "I didn't know her personally, but I knew of her as Crystal Madison. I had seen her in the commissary and around the studio."

"So, you are telling us you never had any personal contact with Miss Martin, oh I am sorry Miss Madison."

He almost looked like he was gloating, "that is right counselor."

Perry seemed defeated as he said, "Oh just one more question you were at the studio the night of the murder did you notice a stranger around there or anything odd going on?"

"No," he said slowly as if he was trying to recollect something, "I was doing a rewrite of part of my script that was getting ready to start filming so I was in my office most of the time except for bathroom breaks."

Perry let out his breath, "Is there anyone who can vouch for your whereabouts that evening."

"Oh, Your Honor," the D.A. was on his feet objecting, "it is obvious the defense is desperate and grasping at straws once again."

Judge Hood thought for a moment, "I think I will allow his witness to answer this question, but I warn you Mr. Mason you are trying my patience."

'Thank you, Your Honor. Now, will you please answer the question?" he requested.

The witness seemed confused, "well people were in and out, but I didn't keep track, after all I didn't think I needed an alibi."

With a sigh the lawyer said, "that is all my questions for now, but I reserve the right to recall this witness."

The judge told him he was excused and told Mason to call his next witness.

"I call Professor Frederick Davisson."

A tall man with a decided limp, a mass of gray hair, a deep tan, and bushy eyebrows came forward and was sworn. As he settled in the chair and crossed his long legs. Perry asked, "Will you state your credentials sir."

The man said, "I have a bachelor's degree from Juilliard in Theater Performance Arts, Master's Degree in Directing and Theater and Drama Arts from Northwestern University and a PhD from UCLA in Theater and Performing Arts well as Theater History."

"Thank you, Professor. How long have you been teaching at UCLA?" the lawyer wanted to know.

He answered, "almost 20 years."

"Now I ask you, will you look around this courtroom and tell me if you recognize anyone?"

"Of course, I do Mr. Mason he was just a witness. it is Robert Prentiss. He was one of my students."

Mason turned to look at Mr. Prentiss who seemed to squirm in his chair. "What kind of student was Mr. Prentiss professor?"

The educator thought for a moment, "I thought he had great potential as an actor although he combined that with a knack for stage make-up. Of course, he studied with a master make-up genius named Rada Preston."

Perry thought he could hear Della's sharp intake of breath.…."

"Burger said impatiently, "Oh Your Honor I do not see the relevance here. This witness has nothing to do with this victim or defendant."

Looking at the prosecutor the defense attorney replied, "I was about to say I had no more questions for this witness but also Your Honor I promise I will connect all this up."

The Jurist just looked at the defense lawyer and finally said, "I want to give you the greatest latitude Mr. Mason but I am afraid you may be going far afield. I suggest you follow up quickly."

Mason thanked the judge and turned the witness over to the prosecutor who had no questions. "Very well I call Cynthia Hallock."

The witness, who was neighbor of the defendant, and had been in a room adjacent to the courtroom, came to the stand. "Now Mrs. Hallock, you came to my office last night isn't that correct?"

"That right Mr. Mason," she acknowledged.

The lawyer said, "now when you were there you acknowledged that you left out some facts in your testimony yesterday isn't that right?"

"Yes, as I explained I left out certain out facts because of fear for my daughter's safety," she explained.

Mason acted surprised, "why were you fearful for your daughter."

She took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as she clenched her hands in her lap, "As I told you when my daughter drove in that night her headlights hit the man at the woodpile in the face, and she can identify him if she sees him again. I felt if I testified to that fact this man might come after her knowing where we lived."

"Could you explain to the court why you came to my office and told me this story?" He requested.

"Well Mr. Mason I spoke with my daughter and we decided if your brother was innocent, we had to do what we could to see no injustice is done."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hallock those are all my questions you may inquire Mr. Burger."

Paul Drake sitting in the back row of the courtroom never took his eyes off the man sitting in the middle of the third row from the front as he seemed to slide slowly down in his seat and looked furtively around. He noticed Burger got up slowly and walked toward the witness.

He looked at the woman for a moment before speaking, "so Mrs. Hallock are you saying you lied on the witness stand yesterday?"

She shook her head, "no Mr. Burger I just omitted some information. As I said I was fearful for my daughter's safety. I believe any parent would do the same."

"Why didn't you come to us for protection?" He wanted to know.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "perhaps Mr. Prosecutor because years ago my father witnessed a murder and he was promised police protection and he was gunned down in our front yard."

"And you felt Mr. Mason could handle this situation better?" He asked sarcastically.

Cynthia began to shake, "I….I felt…Mr. Mason would keep the information to himself and do everything to protect us to the best of his ability. You see someone on the police force was on the take and let the killer know about my father. I believe if you had lived through it you would be skeptical too. I felt I could come forward and keep my daughter out of it."

Hamilton Burger was temporarily speechless. "Well…I ugh think that is all my questions."

"Call your next witness Mr. Mason," the Judge ordered.

"I would like to call Thomas Trimmer if he has arrived in the courtroom." The bailiff called for Mr. Trimmer, but no one came forward. People looked around as if waiting for someone to arise from their seat.

Judge Hood said, "it seems Mr. Trimmer is still missing counselor."

"Then I will ask the bailiff to escort Miss Judith Hallock from the anteroom.

The young woman walked slowly into the courtroom. Mason walked over and took her arm and spoke to her in a soft soothing tone. She took the oath and seated herself in the witness chair and looked down at her hands.

The attorney said, "I know you are nervous Miss Hallock but would you, in your own words, tell the court what happened on the night of September 13th"

She cleared her throat. "I was coming home from a late class at college. The driveway at home was crowded so I pulled on the extra pad. In my headlights I saw a man at my neighbor's house at their woodpile. He turned and stared at me then after a minute he took off running."

"What did you do next?"

"I was startled and so was he, so we just looked at each other"

"Can you describe this man?" the attorney asked.

She drew in a deep breath. "He was a little above average height, he had dark hair, he was a little on the thin side, he wore dark rimmed glasses, he had on dark clothes, and I especially noticed as he moved he had red and white tennis shoes just like my brother."

Perry noticed she was shaking, and he informed her, "just a couple more questions. What started happening after you saw this man Miss Hallock?"

Her eyes were wide as she told the court, "we began to get hang up calls at home or just someone breathing. If it happened just once I wouldn't have thought to much of it, but it happened every couple hours or so. My father travels frequently so mother and I became frightened."

Mason sounded sympathetic, "now just one more question, will you please look around this courtroom and see if this man is present."

Judith looked slowly at each face and she suddenly gasped. Her face became white with fear and as the attorney took her arm she announced, "there he is, right there the middle seat in the third row on the left."

The man stood and shouted, "she is a liar I have never seen her in my life."

"Sir," the judge said, "sit down I will not tolerate this outburst."

"But your honor," he went on, "I don't even know this woman."

"I said sit down. Bailiff help the gentleman obey." Before the bailiff could get there the accused sat down.

Perry looked at the district attorney and said, "you may inquire".

The district attorney approached the young woman slowly, "how long would you say you had to see this man, Miss Hallock?"

She looked confused. "I said about a minute."

"You say you were seeing him through headlights?"

"Yes sir."

"Yet you saw all these general characteristics. You also say you were startled and yet you gave a very detailed description."

She sat up straighter as she answered, "I am studying art sir and I notice a lot of details other people miss."

The prosecutor seemed taken aback as he said, "I have no more questions."

"You are excused young lady," the judge informed her as her mother came forward and put her arms around her daughter. The man glared at her. Paul Drake moved nervously in his chair in the last row next to the door."

The judge looked around the courtroom and finally asked, "do you have any more witnesses Mr. Mason?"

Wearily Perry Mason stood up and said glancing at his wife, "I recall Robert Prentiss."

The bailiff intoned, "Robert Prentiss to the front."

Prentiss moved very slowly to the front of the room. He scowled at Perry Mason.

Picking up a sheaf of papers the defense attorney approached the witness. Looking at the paper he began, "now Mr. Prentiss you told us you were on the Universal lot the night of the murder isn't that correct?"

"Yes sir." He said rather impatiently.

"I believe you also stated that you were working on your script and saw or heard nothing unusual."

"That is correct Mr. Mason!"

"What would you say if I told you that a cleaning woman cleaned your office space and is willing to testify that you were not there then or any other evening?"

Prentiss shifted in his seat. His face became flushed, "I would say she must have just missed me."

Perry Mason moved closer to the witness. "You have heard your professor testify that you studied make-up with one of the most talented make-up artists and had become very proficient in that science yourself. Isn't it true that for some months you have had two identities that of Robert Prentiss by day and Thomas Trimmer by night?"

"That is absolutely ridiculous," he said angrily.

Mason's eyes glittered as he glared at the witness, "Is that right? Well I have two cards with your fingerprints on them Mr. Prentiss. One is from your time in the service and the other when you were hired at the studio as Thomas Trimmer. They match exactly Mr. Prentiss."

"There must be some mistake," he argued.

"Oh no there is no mistake. I have Dr. Randolph Meyer here. He is a noted fingerprint expert and he will testify they are from the same person."

"Well so what if I worked two jobs. I needed the money. It has nothing to do with this trial."

Burger was on his feet once again, "Your Honor once again counsel for the defense is going far afield with his old razzle dazzle trying to accuse others for his client's crime."

"I think Mr. Burger," Judge Hood began, "I want to see where Mr. Mason is going with this line of questioning."

The District Attorney seemed dejected as he sat down.

Mason walked back to the defense table and took the book Della was holding out to him.

He walked back toward the witness. "Mr. Prentiss, I hold in my hand the journal of Crystal Martin. This is what she wrote the day before her death. "Thomas Trimmer was spying on me again. He gives me the creeps but there is also something familiar about him. I hate how he tries to rub against me and pretends it is an accident. Something is not right here. I need to have Paul check him out.

"I was so excited to be going to Rome for this movie then Bob Prentiss showed up and said he would also be going along. He hinted broadly that we could get together on the trip and his wife would not be the wiser. I tried to make him understand I have no interest in him. Why would I have any interest in the scumbag that got my cousin pregnant and walked away. Now I just have to prove he was also responsible for her death. He makes me feel creepy and he has said awful things about Paul. I have bruises on my arms from where he grabbed me, and it is time to talk to Paul about this situation. I think he was going to hit me, but he heard Edith coming and left hurriedly. I am very frightened of him….." Do I have to go any further Mr. Prentiss?"

Prentiss started to stand up and as he did, he pulled a gun from his pocket. Perry began to back away. He screamed, "Don't you move a muscle Mason. If I go down so, do you."

Della was on her feet and Prentiss' wife shouted with tears streaming down her face, "Bob please don't!"

His eyes were glazed over as he saw the bailiff and Lt. Tragg with their guns drawn. All of you back down. I have nothing to lose if I go down, I am taking the perfect Perry Mason and Paul Drake with me. I am sick of hearing about how wonderful they are and finally there is a bullet for you my dear cheating wife."

He got up and walked closer to Perry and cocked the gun. "Maybe I'll just take you with me MR. PERFECT ATTORNEY! You can be my hostage.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. His wife ran toward him. Della yelled, "No Andrea!" Prentiss pulled the trigger, once, twice, and it just clicked.

There was pandemonium in the courtroom as Tragg and Drake both ran toward the gunman and tackled him to the floor. Prentiss was screaming obscenities and trying to hit them. Della held a sobbing Andrea in her arms, and Perry was telling his dazed brother it was all over he was free.

Claudia Mason finally realizing what just happened hurried to the table and threw herself into her husband's arms. As she wiped tears of joy from her face, she thanked her brother-in-law over and over.

Perry had a broad grin on his face, "there is so much more to this story but for now you two go home and celebrate with your boys."

Della and Andrea were sitting to the side and Andrea seemed to be in a catatonic daze. Paul came up and put his arm around her and began whispering in her ear. She leaned against him and finally he told his best friends, "I'm taking her home.

Perry walked over to Burger and Tragg and thanked them for helping him find justice in the case. Burger said, "I never thought we would have an ending like this. You sure took a chance Perry."

"He is a very sick man Hamilton he couldn't be allowed to go free. Why don't you and Tragg talk to the reporters. I think I need to take my wife home." They all shook hands.

Della had packed up their briefcases and as he walked toward her, she looked at him angrily. "Don't you ever do anything like that again Perry Mason."

He looked down into her hazel eyes filling with tears, "Baby, I did not anticipate this ending. I thought he might run but I guess I should have anticipated how anyone who could kill anyone the way he did was capable of anything. Let's call Gertie and let her close up the office and we will go home and turn off the phone."

She slipped her hand into his and said, "that is the best offer you have made in days."

Perry grinned at her as he remarked, "I'm sure we can find something to occupy our time after all we are newlyweds."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY-Epilogue, Many Questions-The Final Answers**

_So, we come to the end of this adventure. I hope you enjoyed it, it answered all your questions, and remember the reviews keep us writing. I need to THANK again my BETA, Autumn Rose, for an excellent job of editing. Thanks again to my favorite muse what would I do without you. _

Two Weeks Later

At the end of the stunning trial and Perry's brother leaving the courtroom, a free man, without a word of thanks, Della decided it was time to finish their honeymoon and booked a trip to Fiji. Perry had tried to enjoy this respite, but his wife knew he was still upset by his brother's attitude. So, she decided to give things one more try after they returned.

There were still unanswered questions, they had come back to an office backed up with work. There were so many requests for the attorney who had the incredible triumph in what was called _The Case of The Baffled Brother _not to mention the piles of mail to be answered. Everyone knew this was Perry's least favorite chore.

As usual he had pushed the letters to the farthest corner of his desk as Della breezed into his office. "well Gertie and I have finished contacting everyone about the barbecue this week end. We didn't have one refusal."

He looked from the law book he was studying, "even my brother?"

"Even your brother," she confirmed.

Sliding the letters onto the middle of the desk she sat down at her secretarial desk and opened her notebook, "get started on those letters," she suggested. "I handled the ones I could."

"God Lord," he began, "you're just chocked full of good news this morning."

She tried not to smile at him but said, "darling the sooner we get started, the sooner we are free. Besides I need to get the menu set and food ordered after lunch."

"Della are you sure this get together is a good idea?" he asked.

"Perry, I think we should give your brother one more chance to reconnect with you and I talked to Claudia and she said he has been brooding a lot."

He took hold of her hand and kissed the palm the said, "you know young lady you are too nice for your own good."

She lovingly touched his cheek, "I believe in second chances I also know there are those who have unanswered questions about the case. We got out of town so fast we never really had a chance to discuss much."

"You are hoping Andrea will attend aren't you?" He inquired.

Della nodded her head. "I haven't heard a word room her. I have tried calling. She left the courthouse with Paul but he isn't talking either. I'm worried Perry."

"Baby," he said trying to pull her onto his lap, "there is only so much we can do."

She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. "I know what you are trying to do. You think if you can distract me and I will forget about the mail."

Perry slid his hand up her leg and grinned at her hoping his dimples would do the trick. "Is it working?" He wanted to know.

Walking to the other side of the desk she said, "NO!" He was laughing as she walked away.

At the door between their offices she turned and told him, "just keep laughing Big Boy and your bed might be cold tonight."

Slowly pulling the mail toward him he said, "you win get your pad and pencil slave driver." She didn't let him see the triumphant smile on her face.

_That week-end at the beach_

Perry was marinating the steaks as Della opened the front door of their Malibu home. His nephews came running into the kitchen shouting, "Aunt Della said we can swim in the pool or the ocean."

He looked up into their smiling faces, "Your Aunt Della is right. We won't eat for a while."

His sister-in-law came in carrying her famous baked beans and informing him they needed to be put in the oven. He kissed her hello and asked about his brother.

"He is finding a place to park," she informed him.

As he placed the steak in the refrigerator he asked, "do you think he might do the bartending job? Paul was supposed to do it, but he drinks more than he serves. Seriously though, he is delayed."

"Well he did work as a bartender at one time so I imagine he will do it," she informed him.

"Is he doing any better?" Perry wanted to know.

Claudia blew out a deep breath, "he is having fewer nightmares."

Della came into the room followed by Gertie and her date as Claudia continued. "The Chargers want him back and he is starting anger management therapy."

Della raised her arched eyebrows and she inquired, "how on earth did you manage that?"

"It was the boys," she admitted. "They really went after him and he agreed. I wish I had thought of that."

Just then James came through the door and asked, "thought of what?"

She looked at her husband slightly startled, "a celebration like this. You know what? Your brother asked if you would bartend and our neighbors are out back with the District Attorney and his wife and Lt. Tragg."

James took a step back. "I don't know that I want to see those two men again."

Before Della or Perry could respond Claudia informed him, "we are here partly to discuss what happened and I think you will be surprised at those two men's part in this."

She stood looking at him until he relented and asked where the bar was set up. Gertie followed them out as she handed Della a delicious looking chocolate cake.

"In her little girl voice she said, "I know Mr. Mason loves chocolate cake."

When she was out of earshot he turned to his wife and commented, "I believe it is Gertie who loves chocolate cake."

Della grinned and said, "It's the thought that counts."

Just then Paul came strolling through the door. Della looked behind him and asked, "Where is Andrea?"

"She is not feeling well and just didn't think she could face this yet?"

"Where is she Paul?" She wanted to know. "There is no answer at the house. She hasn't called me."

She is still in a daze for keeping quiet about what was happening in her home. She was blaming herself for Crystal's murder."

Perry stopped what he was doing arranging hamburgers and hotdogs on a platter. "that's crazy Paul she couldn't have stopped him."

"Perry", he said rather impatiently, "he was being abusive to her and accused her of cheating all the time. She felt if she told on him, she was betraying him, and he would be sure she was cheating. The only reason he let her be in your wedding was because he was afraid you would become suspicious if he didn't allow it. Of course, he knew I was dating Crystal and you and I were friends."

The attorney looked at his wife. She was too quiet. "What is wrong Del?"

There were tears in her eyes as she answered, "we are, or I thought we were best friends, yet she couldn't confide in me."

Paul put his arm around her, "she told me she was afraid if she told you what was going on you would have been ashamed of her. Also, you and Perry seemed to have a perfect marriage."

Della leaned against Paul and said softly, "you let her know that couldn't be further from the truth. I love her she is my best friend. Of course, I would have tried to get her out of that situation."

He smiled down at her, "I already have but he beat her down pretty is going to take some time. Now I need a drink."

As they watched him walk out to the bar Della came and put her arms around Perry. Looking up at him she sighed. "Paul sure is putting on a brave face."

He squeezed and kissed her soft curls. "He sure is so let's go get this party under way." They made their way outside.

Once everyone was seated with drinks Perry suggested, "Before we get the food ready, I think it might be a good thing to clear up any questions you have about the case."

Claudia spoke up first, "I am not clear on how all this information came together so suddenly. I thought the cards were pretty stacked against Jim."

Della looked at Perry who grinned like a cat who had gotten all the cream. He began, "well it was a combination of things. First Paul came to me with the information that Edith Head had found Crystal's diary. We knew she kept it with her all the time and wrote in it constantly. We were hoping it might give us clues to anyone who might be threatening her."

"I had seen her with this diary and realized she usually kept it in her purse," Della interjected

"Paul," Perry continued, "read the last few pages, and on his own authority put the Prentiss house under surveillance. Then he got the book to me in court. I asked the judge for a recess due to new evidence coming to light. I knew it had to be important for Paul to interrupt court. We went back to the office and began reading the diary. It gave us a lot of information, we were pretty sure who the murderer was, but the trouble was proving it."

Paul offered, "I felt we could get proof but maybe not in time to keep James out of prison."

Perry grinned at Cynthia Hallock as he explained, "then fate stepped in when your neighbor, Mrs. Hallock, came to the office. Not only could her daughter recognize the man who put that wood on your woodpile, but they were getting harassing phone calls. She and Judith decided to come to me and explain. She was afraid the district attorney would be angry she hadn't told the whole truth during her testimony."

James wanted to know what brought it all together.

"As so often happens things begin to fall into place very quickly," Perry clarified, "Paul had ordered an extensive background check on Prentiss and he told his operatives it was urgent. We set up a command center in the office, we prepared a subpoena for Mr. Prentiss, and his house was being watched to see if he would run when he received word he was going to have to come to court."

Cynthia Hallock asked, "did he ever try to get away?"

'No, like so many criminals they believe they are so clever they can get away with anything by intimidating and destroying the self-esteem of their victims." Perry told them. "He admitted later he thought we were all stupid and he could fool us all."

"I was confused about what part the district attorney and Lt. Tragg played? Judith asked.

The lawyer looked at the district attorney and inquired, "do you want to take this Hamilton?"

The district attorney began, "well your brother-in law called Lt. Tragg who called me." He looked at his wife, "Lisa was not happy I was called out again during dinner since it happens so often. I was upset and yet curious as to why Perry would want to see us. Once we saw the diary, heard Drake's report, and talked to your neighbor we decided to work together for justice."

'Yet you acted hostile," Claudia remarked.

Burger grinned, "that is how we decided to play it so the suspect wouldn't realize we were on to him."

James was just shaking his head, "you all cooperated like that?"

"Mr. Mason, Sir, we don't try to send innocent people to prison. Your brother and I may be adversaries at times but are always trying to bring about justice. Outside of the courtroom we admire each other's abilities. Of course, it doesn't hurt that he has a secretary, sorry wife, who makes up for his sometimes gruff, exterior."

Perry laughed, "you had to get that dig in Hamilton, but I agree Della is the best part of our organization which I think is the best in the city."

Della was blushing as she said to her husband, "I think you better get back to explanations."

He slipped his arm around her and suggested, "why don't you tell what happened next since you are really the head of our organization?"

She gave him that "you exaggerate" look but began in her well-modulated voice, "as Perry said he arranged for Cynthia and Judith to go to a hotel with several of Paul's operatives until they were escorted to court the next day. Mr. Burger and Lt. Tragg were apprised of the situation and agreed to conduct the trial as if nothing had changed for them. While they were still at the office Paul called with a report about Prentiss' background. When we saw he had trained under Rada Preston that was a red flag for us. We had dealt with Ms. Preston and knew she was considered one of the world's greatest make-up artists. Well I am not sure just how Perry figures these things out until he explains them, but he asked the lieutenant to check out the fingerprints of Mr. Prentiss and Thomas Trimmer. Once Mr. Trimmer wasn't in court Perry was pretty sure what had happened. Then it was a matter of getting a confession.",

James looked at his brother, "what if he hadn't pulled that gun and just maintained his innocence? "

"I would have read all of the diary to the jury if I needed to, I would have continued to investigate until we broke him down. Lucky for us with the evidence building against him he caved. It did take some time for the police to get a complete confession. By the way his confession solved a few other attacks on women that were open. He claims he didn't mean to kill her but scare her at first. His anger got out of control."

"Weren't you frightened when he pulled the gun Mr. Mason?" Cynthia Hallock asked.

He smiled at her, "I'm human so sure I was frightened but not just for myself but for everyone there."

Hamilton Burger asked, "Did you find out why there were no bullets in the gun?"

"I can answer that," Paul Drake said, "when I talked to Andrea, I found out she took the bullets out. It seems once he got the subpoena, he acted like he had no idea why. That morning before they let for court, she saw him put bullets in his gun. She was afraid he would use it on her as he so often took his anger out on her."

Tragg asked, "why didn't she try to get help for this abuse?"

Paul looked at him scathingly, "Tragg, you know that women so often are not treated fairly in these situations. Besides he threatened to harm friends of hers. By that time her self-esteem was at a very low point."

"Tragg," Paul asked, "did you find out why Prentiss was using two identities?"

Tragg laughed, "when he finally broke down, he wanted to brag about his cleverness. He became Thomas Trimmer so he could be close to and spy on Crystal. At first, she saw him as a harmless older man and eventually she was telling him lots of things about her life. He became very cautious when she started dating you Drake. She even shared that Prentiss had dated her cousin in between break-ups with Meyer. He was sure he had fooled her and that made him feel powerful."

"Well she became suspicious of Prentiss when he tried to hit on her and he was married by that time," the detective informed them. "He did not like to take no for an answer. He became verbally abusive and she realized he was saying things to her that her cousin had repeated to her about this guy when they were going together. She decided to investigate him more on her own."

"Paul why didn't she come to you?" Della wanted to know.

He took a deep breath. "According to the diary she was about ready to when she was killed. She wanted enough evidence before she threw it in my lap."

Claudia Mason asked the authorities, "will he get off on an insanity plea?"

Before Perry could answer Burger explained, "He isn't insane. He is a psychopath, but he knew just what he was doing. You haven't seen his screenplay. It is all about a man who abuses women and even commits murders. He is so smart he thinks he is a modern day 'Jack the Ripper'. He believes he will never be caught. Just so you know the studio said they would not consider producing it unless the killer was caught. Prentiss was resisting that mightily."

There was a tense silence while everyone digested all the information they had shared. The boys came running in from the pool calling for food. Perry got up heading for the kitchen. "I think the fire is ready I'll go get the meat going."

James jumped to his feet, "I'll help you Perry."

Della and Claudia looked at each other hoping this was the start of something good. "Let's start setting the tables ladies. Boys, there is soda pop, lemonade and ice in the refrigerator in the garage. I would appreciate it if you would bring it out.

There were choruses of, "yes Aunt Della, as they ran to the house."

Paul moved to her side and said, "I see you have made some more conquests."

Claudia added, "they have wanted her for their aunt from the day they met her."

Holding his glass out to her he replied, "your sons have great taste."

As Della was spreading a tablecloth she commented, "Oh you guys."

In the kitchen James began to speak hesitantly, "I guess I never thanked you for saving my hide."

Perry leaned against the counter, "What did you think I was going to do?"

"I didn't think you really believed in me. I thought you were doing it as a family obligation," his brother confessed.

He looked at his brother closely, "I believe all my clients are innocent of murders they are accused of and I have been damned lucky. Remember we grew up in the same house and I have seen you in all kinds of moods. There was one thing I knew someone like Claudia wouldn't have married you or stayed with you if you had committed a crime like this."

"So, you did it for Claudia?" He wanted to know.

"Partly for that reason," he explained patiently. "James you are my brother I wasn't going to see you pay for something you did not do."

"Maybe you thought mom would be upset if you walked out on me."

He walked over toward his brother, "stop it now! I did want to walk out on you but whether you want it or acknowledge it there is a bond between us. Yes, we are different people, but mom and dad gave us the same values we just use them in different ways."

James said rather apologetically, "I got tired of hearing about the GREAT Perry Mason and how lucky I was to have you as a brother."

"I'll bet you did," Perry acknowledged. "I know the feeling because I got tired of hearing about my brother the great football player."

His brother looked surprised, "you really did?"

Perry laughed, "of course I did but you know what we have a second chance and two great ladies in our lives."

In a choked voice while picking up a platter James Mason acknowledged, "it's a start. We better get this food out there."

Under his breath Perry said, "especially for my wife."

Much later that night Perry and Della were cuddling together in the swing on their deck. The stars twinkled down on them in that never ending, sky and they could hear the waves wash up on the shore. "Della," he began.

"Yes, my love?"

'Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you hadn't gone to the USO dance that night?"

"I used to," she admitted.

He looked down at her, "you don't now?" he asked.

"Sweetheart look at where we were then and how far we've come. That night after we parted my life was in turmoil. I was engaged to another man and thought I was in love. You changed all that, but I saw no way out."

He tenderly touched her face. "did I tell you I found your address and almost missed my train coming to look for you?"

She sat up straight. "No, you did not. What happened?"

"The taxi driver knew your family and told me about your wonderful up-coming wedding. I felt I lost you forever."

Della wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, darling there were forces stronger than we know that led us back to each other."

He leaned down again and kissed her lips. Pulling her close against him he murmured in her ear, "Now that we have things more settled, I think it is time to start a new project."

"Oh Perry, not a new case. We need a break!"

Running a hand down her arm and capturing her hand in his he told her "This is one I think you will really enjoy."

"Really?"

He pulled her to her feet and led her to their bedroom. "I think it is time to start trying for a little Della or a little Perry."

Della just stared at him. "Are you serious?"

As he began to undress her, he explained, "I have never been more serious. I would love a little girl with hazel eyes and chestnut curls."

"Or a little boy with blue eyes and killer dimples. Oh, what a gift you are offering me Mr. Mason," she said as she helped him out of his shirt

He smiled his dimpled little boy smile at her and she melted. She knew as always at such times she could deny him nothing. "You my darling Della, have been a gift to me every day since I first saw you."

Taking him by the hand she walked to their bed. He took her in his arms and told her, "Now it is time to give us the ultimate gift of our love. I'll say it again Mrs. Mason the Best is Yet to Come."

The stars still twinkled in the midnight sky, the waves broke on the shore, and the wind gently blew into their bedroom windows, but Mr. and Mrs. Perry Mason did not notice as they lay in each other's arms making a dream come true.

Fin for now but TBC

*Rada Preston…See 'What About Us' FF

*Denis Giroux…See 'TCOT Unique Proposal' FF

*Janet….See 'TCOT Weary Watchdog' TV Episode

*Belle…."TCOT Substitute Face" book

*Frances…."TCOT Sulky Girl" book and TV Episode

The First Honeymoon at the Biltmore:.. TCOT Caretaker's" Cat book


End file.
